Wedding Haze
by Property of Jasper
Summary: Jasper is human instead of Bella, Him and Edward meet and fall in love, how will their relationship survive Edwards overbearing need to protect and Jaspers need to wear a skirt ooc Ed/J and slight mentions of A/B, crossdressing and slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to S Meyer,**

**Warning contains same sex relationships and cross dressing.**

**Wedding Haze**

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe I'm finally getting married to Edward, he's such an amazing guy, when I moved here from Arizona I never thought I'd find love and I certainly didn't believe in mythical creatures. But I soon found out that vampires are real and that one happened to be unconditionally and irrevocably in love with me, and now I was on my way to meet up with his mad pixie sister Alice who was planning Edward and mines wedding with her wife Bella. I still remember the first day I saw them

**Flashback**

It was lunchtime on my first day at Forks high school, I was sitting with Jessica, Mike and some of their friends when I first noticed them. There were three girls and two guys sitting together in the corner of the lunch room, they were all pale and beautiful. I asked Jessica who they were.

"They are Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Bella Hale they moved down here from Alaska a couple of years ago, they are all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. They're all together though. The Big one, that's Emmett he's with the tall blonde one Rosalie. The small girl is Alice and the brunette is her 'girlfriend' Bella."

"Who's that one? The bronze haired guy on his own"

"That's Edward Cullen, he doesn't date, apparently no one in town is good enough for him"

**End Flashback**

After that and a few problems like me nearly getting killed we got together, which sure as hell shocked every one at school when they found out, Thankfully though my uncle, chief Swan was fine about it. After the first time I was nearly killed I decided I wanted to be a vampire too and after many arguments Edward agreed, but only if I marry him first, so here I am on my way to the Cullen house for my final dress fitting. Yeah you heard right I am wearing a wedding dress on mine and Edwards wedding day. Most of the Cullen's were shocked when I said I wanted to wear a dress but Edward already knew I liked wearing women's clothes and Alice knew too cause of her visions. I also stated I wanted an old fashioned wedding dress, from the time Edward was human, Alice has found the perfect dress which is simply amazing, I had a few fittings already and this was the final one to check everything was fine. I turned my old Chevy truck onto the Cullen's driveway.

Alice was waiting in the garage as I pulled into it, positively vibrating with excitement.

**Alice POV**

I knew Jasper was just about to arrive, so I went to wait for him in the garage, today is going to be so exciting, he's come here for his final dress fitting, he looks gorgeous in the dress, which I had custom , he has the perfect figure for it, he totally makes a convincing girl when he dresses up. The rest of the family were a little shocked when they found out he liked wearing women's clothes and that he wanted to wear a dress on his wedding day, thankfully Edward already knew. By the time Jasper jumped out of his old truck, I was positively bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Alice, where's Edward" even without my visions I could guess that he would ask.

"He's gone shopping, you really think I'm going to let him stay, he's not seeing the dress until your wedding day".

"But..."

"But nothing you don't need to see him till later, he'll be back in precisely 2 hours and you'll be arguing with him in 2 hours 6 minutes" I said without thinking, I had foreseen the argument and warned Edward but he was adamant that he was going to get rid of Jazzies old truck, so he was out buying him a nice little Audi.

"Why would we argue?" he shot at me "And no lies, I want to know exactly what you've seen".

Shoot why did I have to mention the argument, and he always seems to know when anyone lies to him, he's entirely too perceptive for a human. He spends the entire time I'm thinking staring at me, waiting for my answer but as I go to speak he suddenly starts talking again, as if he has suddenly thought of something.

"Wait, what exactly is Edward out buying?"

"Just a few things, some CD's, clothes, oh and a new car for you"

"WHAT?" Jazz yelled "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY HE IS BUYING ME A CAR, IF HE DOES THE WEDDING IS OFF"

"Jasper calm down, it's only a car" I try to calm him down, and fail miserably.

"NO Alice, it's not just a car, it's Edward deciding he knows best, I can't believe he would go behind my back like this".

**Jasper POV**

I am so angry right now, what gives Edward the right to decide I need a new car when my truck runs perfectly fine, I pull out my phone and text him.

_Alice told me wat ur byin, wtf do u think ur doin, if you replace my truck the wedding is off_.

I put my phone back in my pocket and turn towards my truck, Alice stops me as I open the door to get in. "Jasper, where are you going? You have a wedding dress to try on, we need to get it sorted before Edward gets home".

"No Alice we don't cause if he buys me a new car there is no wedding" I say as I climb back into my old Chevy "If Edward is pulling this shit on me before we're married then maybe I'm making a mistake, I won't marry someone that doesn't take my feelings into consideration" I start the truck, fighting back the tears as I drive out of the garage. By the time I get back to Uncle Charlies house the tears are running down my face, after weeks of me telling Edward I do not need a new vehicle he still planned on going behind my back and buying one. I'm glad Uncle Charlie is still at work as I go into the house and up to my room, there is no way I'm leaving my window open tonight. He hasn't even bothered to text me back yet.

**Alice POV**

As Jasper drives out of the garage I suddenly have a vision, Jasper gets home and he is really upset, while sitting crying in his truck he decides to call the wedding off, I can't believe this is happening, I warned Edward not to get the new car but he wouldn't listen, now it looks like he ruined his relationship. I hear my mobile ring and run to my room to get it, already knowing it's Edward

"Hey, Edwa..." I start but am immediately cut off

"You told him, Alice I asked you not to do that, did you know that he sent me a text threatening to cancel the wedding, why did you have to open your..." I don't have time for this.

" Sorry, Edward it sort of just slipped out, now listen you need to go find Jasper and apologise immediately, he's decided to call off the wedding cause of the new car idea so please tell me you didn't buy anything"

"Sorry Alice, I've already bought him a car, I didn't buy him an Audi though I decided to get him a Mercedes Guardian instead, and I've arranged for his truck to be taken away when the new car is delivered".

"Well UN-arrange it then Edward cause if you get rid of his truck then you will destroy your relationship,"

"No, he'll be fine about it when he calms down, he's just being an irrational human, he will love a new fast car, I'll text him now and let him know" I could tell that I wasn't going to win this argument so I hung up on him and grabbed the keys to my Porsche, I needed to find Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, he's finally decided to answer my text.

_to late, I've already bought you a new car, they'll take the truck away when they deliver it, consider it an early wedding present, love E xx._

I can't believe it he's not listening to anything I say, the tears run down my cheeks again as I text back

_Dnt want a nu car, ur not listen 2 me, the wedding is off, until u learn 2 respect my thoughts and feelings I don't want 2 c u_

I lie back on my bed and sob quietly, I don't know how long I lay there until I hear Alice

"Oh Jazz please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you" She says as she pulls me into her arms and holds me until I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to S Meyer, I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

Jasper clung to me as he sobbed himself to sleep, I couldn't believe that Edward would be stupid enough to replace Jaspers truck when he obviously loved it so much, Edward is just too pig headed at times. I carefully slip out of Jaspers grip and head to the window intent on finding my brother and making him see sense, he'll be getting home about now.

As I near the house I can hear Edward in the garage talking to Rose. I walk into the garage as Edward is describing the new Mercedes he just bought Jasper.

"It's amazing Rose, it's not only bulletproof but missile proof too, perfect for Jasper" he brags.

"Do you think that he'll let me tune up the engine? I would love to see how much faster I could make it go" It's the first time Rose has looked hopeful about something including Jasper, she normally acts indifferent or is just plain rude.

"You'll have to ask him, it's being delivered tomorrow" he tells Rose.

"But Eddie, can't you ask him, you know I can't stand to be in the same room as him, why he would want to throw his life away to be like us I don't know".

"Firstly DON'T call me Eddie, and secondly if you want to play with the engine you have to ask him, it's his car".

I decide it's time to cut in "Actually Edward if you plan on still getting married then I suggest you keep the car, and let Jasper keep his truck for a little longer, and before you start I've just left him, he's really upset that you aren't listening to what he wants. Edward I've already seen his decision, he's going to give you an ultimatum, You take his truck away then the wedding is off".

**Edward POV**

I've been planning on getting Jasper a new car since he agreed to be my husband, the thought of those expressive blue eyes of his welling up with happy tears as I presented it to him sort of turned me on, so I was annoyed at Alice when she said that she had told him, but I was sure she was exaggerating about Jasper being upset. So seeing Jasper sobbing his heart out in Alice's thoughts, did shock me a little. I suddenly became aware of what Alice was saying.

"No he can't cancel the wedding, I only got the car for him cause I love him" Oh God what have I done, as usual I got carried away and decided what Jasper wanted without consulting him, I hope he forgives me, "maybe we can reach a compromise" As I said that Alice squealed with excitement I immediately saw why through her thoughts, Jasper agrees to accept the car but only as a wedding present and as long as he can still keep his awful truck, I honestly don't know why he likes that thing, it's big bulbous front is hideous. I bid farewell to my lovely sisters and head towards Jasper's

**Jasper POV**

When I wake up I'm alone and the window is open, Alice obviously had to leave. I sit there and think back to that evening in Port Angeles that included mine and Edwards first date.

**Flashback**

I was with Jessica and Angela, who were dress shopping for the girls choice dance, I would have loved to try one of the dresses on too but didn't want anyone to know about that , so I was bored and wanted to check out the book store. After helping them pick out a dress and accessories I left them and went in search of the town book store, I never went in cause I knew they wouldn't have what I wanted. I start to wander back to the town and realise I've gone the wrong way; suddenly I noticed I was being followed. A group of 4 guys herded me into a dead end street. I was just going to try and fight them off when I heard a car approaching and so I threw myself in front of it. It was Edward, my knight in a shiny Volvo, he told me to get in, and we got the hell out of there. After Edward had calmed down he took me to meet Angela and Jess who had already eaten, so he took me for a meal in La Bella Italia and we talked. I had a pretty good idea by this stage that he was a vampire, my best friend Jacob had told me some Quileute legends at the weekend. He confirmed that he could read minds and in the car on the way home we discussed the whole vampire thing. After that night we were inseparable.

**End Flashback**

As I remember that I start to think maybe I can persuade Edward to let me keep my truck, I've always been told that I'm charismatic, so maybe I can do the impossible and dazzle a vampire, he likes me wearing blue and I bought a midnight blue dress the other week so maybe I can wear that, I'll have to be careful, Uncle Charlie does know about my little cross dressing habit but he's never seen me wearing a dress, it may freak him out a little. When I'm ready I'll text Edward to come over here, I know the Cullen's are aware of my dress wearing but I doubt they're quite ready to see me wearing a dress, especially one this short. I grab a quick shower, shaving my legs so I don't have to wear tights when I finish I wrap a towel round my waist and head back to my room. The little blue dress that I plan on wearing is hanging in my closet; I pull it out and go to the dresser to find some suitable underwear. I find some blue lacy underwear to put on and pull the dress on, smoothing it down till it stops about halfway up my thighs, when I hear a noise behind me. I turn round to find Edward standing there, with a stunned look on his face.

**Edward POV**

I arrive at Jaspers house and jump through his bedroom window just in time to see him pull a gorgeous blue dress on, I gasp and he turns round and looks at me, I'm absolutely stunned, he looks simply amazing, the colour of his dress really brings out the blue of his eyes, which is why I like him wearing blue so much. It's obvious he's just had a shower, as his blonde curls are still slightly damp.

"Edward, how long have you been standing there?"

"Only for about 5 seconds before you turned around, may I say Jasper you look simply gorgeous in that dress" and sexy as hell I add in my mind.

"Thank you, I was just going to text you and ask you to come over." He says "Edward, I'm not getting rid of my truck".

I grin at that "Ok, how about a compromise" He looks at me curiously when I say that, I can't believe I'm going to say this, I positively hate that truck. "How about you get to keep the truck for now, but you still have to accept the Mercedes as a wedding gift from me to you." He stays quiet for a while and it's times like this that I wish I could read his mind.

"Okay" he finally responds "But I get to keep my truck till it breaks down"

"Deal" I say quickly, with a little help from me it won't last for long after the wedding. "Now why are you wearing that stunning dress?" He blushes when I mention the dress, if I had my way, he wouldn't wear anything else ever again.

"Umm, for you, I was hoping that it would persuade you to let me keep the truck." he mumbles quietly.

"Well it worked but there's only one problem".

"What's that?".

"It too gorgeous just to be worn in your room, so how about we head over to my place and you can make Alice and Rose jealous of your stunning legs."

"I dunno," He starts but I don't let him finish, as I walk up to him and wrap my arms round his waist.

"My family already know about your cross dressing and I know Esme would love to see you again" I say then lean forward and brush my cold hard lips against his warm soft ones. The response is the same as usual he immediately attacks me, throwing his arms around my neck in a bid to hold us together. I easily break his hold and lean back a little "Jasper please" I plead, he blushes and looks down.

"Sorry I got a little carried away" he mutters.

"So are we going to mine" I whisper, he looks back up at me as I lean forward nearer to him again and do my very best to dazzle him "I really want you to"

"Okay," he finally stutters, "just let me get ready".

I release him "Okay, but keep the dress on, Charlie's just pulled up so I'll meet you in your truck". I give him another quick kiss and jump out of the window.

**Jasper POV**

As Edward disappears out of my window, I can't help but think how easy that was Alice must have spoken to him. I turn to find my shoes I', slightly nervous about tonight. although Uncle Charlie hasn't seen me in a dress before his reaction won't bother me as much as if the Cullen's react badly. I get my blue pumps from the bottom of my closet and slip my feet into them as I pull a brush through my unruly curls. I grab my mobile and a light jacket and open my bedroom door, well here goes nothing.

As I walk down the stairs I hear Uncle Charlie in the kitchen, he knows I'm not going to be here for dinner tonight, but I did leave left over lasagne for him to heat up.

"Jasper is that you?" he calls out when I near the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah" I reply as I walk into the kitchen "I'm just heading over to Edwards"

He turns around and whatever he was going to say dies on his tongue as he takes in what I'm wearing. He finds his voice after a few seconds "Ahh, umm er yeah what time will you be back?" he stutters obviously more than a little shocked to see me in a dress.

"Well I was hoping it would be okay, if I stayed there the night, because Alice wants me to have my final dress fitting, and I don't know how long that will take" He's still staring at me in shock, I know Edward didn't say anything about me staying over but I know Esme and Carlisle will be fine with it.

"Will Esme and Carlisle be there?"Uncle Charlie questions, he seems to think that as long as they're there I won't be spending the entire night in the same room as Edward, like they would ever stop us.

"Yeah, they are"

"Okay then, it's fine, see you sometime tomorrow" he says, still looking too shocked to say much else.

"Okay bye" I turn and walk out of the kitchen and out to my truck, where Edward is sitting in the drivers seat waiting for me.

He grins at me "So you're staying the night" I can see he's positively euphoric at that thought.

"Yeah I am, now move cause I'm driving" I say but Edward doesn't budge.

"Oh no, I'm going to be the perfect gentleman and drive you to my house" he says smugly. I turn and walk round to the passenger side knowing that I won't win this argument, I climb in the truck and turn to face Edward.

"I'm a little nervous" I admit, "I know your family are aware of my cross dressing but it's slightly different to see it"

"Relax, they will be fine" he says leaning toward me and briefly brushing his lips against mine "they love you, they won't mind what your wearing".

**Edward POV**

When Jasper gets in the truck and admits he's a little nervous, I just have to lean towards him and kiss him, I reassure him and pull off of the driveway. When Charlie agreed that Jasper could stay the night I felt like doing a little happy dance. I still can't believe how gorgeous my Jazzie looks in that dress, every time I look at him is just want to push him up against the nearest wall and have my way with him, but we've both agreed to wait till we're married. Speaking of which Alice said he was going to cancel the ceremony.

"Jazz, Alice had a vision earlier about you cancelling the wedding" I turn to look at him as I speak.

"Okay, well look where your driving please" I obediently turn back to face the road. "She probably had that vision because I did decide to cancel the wedding, but that was when you were planning on taking my truck, it really upset me that you would do something like that without considering what I wanted."

"Oh, Jazz I'm sorry, it was never my intention to upset you, I just wanted to buy you a new car cause you make me so happy, and I hate this truck, next time I will take your feelings into consideration." Then I remember he said he was dressed up for me. "What suddenly made you decide to dress up for me?"  
"Well I know you like me wearing blue and that you really like me wearing a dress, so I figured I could wear this dress and dazzle you into letting me keep my truck" He say quietly, a blush colouring is face. He looks at me then "But you came into my room and gave in too easily, Why?"

"Well I spoke to Alice and it made me realise that I had been obsessed with what I thought you wanted, instead of what you actually wanted, when I came to you I was planning on apologising." I reach up and stroke along his jaw as I say this "Plus I jumped into your room and saw you in that dress and realised that I didn't ever want to do anything to jeopardise our relationship" He smiles at me and then he looks up and realises that we're almost at the house.

"Oh I was supposed to have my dress fitting today, but I ran off when I found out about the car, do you think Alice will be angry with me" he looks really worried.

"No, she was angry with me for upsetting you, anyway I'm sure you can do the fitting tomorrow instead" I reassure him as I pull into the garage. We get out of the truck and head towards the main house. Jasper stops suddenly and grabs my hand.

"Edward, what if they don't like my dress?"

**A/N I'm tempted to do a little out-take of this chapter in Charlie's pov, what he thinks about Jaspers dress, what do you think?**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to S Meyer, I Own Nothing**

Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

I could see Edward trying not to smile as I worried about the rest of the family liking my dress, I know it was really a silly thing to worry about considering I was going to be wearing my wedding dress in front of them all in 2 weeks time when me and Edward got married but I guess my nerves just got the best of me.

"Don't worry, they will love your dress, Alice already does" when I looked at him confused he added "She had a vision of you in it earlier".

Well that makes sense I guess "Okay then lets get inside it's cold out here". We walked up the porch steps and into the house, the rest of the family were all in the lounge.

"Hey Edward?" Emmett yelled as we walked in "You going introduce us to your girlfriend" at that remark I blushed and looked down, I should have expected Em to say something as he's always teasing me. I looked at Edward and he was frowning at Emmett who was obviously taunting him in his thoughts, "Enough Emmett" he suddenly growled.

"Edward?" I questioned wondering exactly what Emmett was thinking, but Edward answered before I had chance to speak.

"Emmett has a rather vivid imagination, he was thinking about the things he does with Rosalie" As he said this Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he has when he's trying to block someone's thoughts. I decide to help him out by distracting Emmett and messing with him a little, so I saunter over to where Emmett's sitting a sit on his lap.

"Hey sexy" I purr at him "You wanna show this 'girl' a good time?". The look on his face is almost comical. He opens and shuts his mouth a few times "but, I...I erm..." wow Emmett's speechless must be the first time that's ever happened. I look over at Edward and see he's now trying not to laugh, much like the rest of the family. I look back at Emmett and say "Well sugar what's your answer?" with that the whole family cracks up. I stand up and walk back over to Edward who wraps his arms round my waist and kisses my cheek, before whispering in my ear "Thank-you sweetheart, I know you did that to help me".

Once everyone has calmed down and Emmett appears to have recovered a little he looks at me and winks "Sorry 'Jasmine' but I have to decline, I don't think the prude or Rose would like that very much" With that remark I hide my face against Edwards neck.

**Edward POV**

From the second Jasper and I walked through the door I was assaulted with very graphic sexual images from Emmett, but that stopped when Jasper messed with him, he still managed to embarrass him with the Jasmine remark which had Jasper pressed against me hiding his face in my neck. I started rubbing his back soothingly "Hey Jazz" I whisper into is ear "Don't take any notice of Emmett, you know what he's like"

Esme decided to intercede then "Jasper is lovely to see you again, can I get you a drink or anything to eat?". Jasper nodded still hiding his face, she walked over to us and pulled Jasper out of my arms and to face her, "I love the dress Jasper" She whispered "It really suits you".

"Thanks Esme" My Jasper muttered shyly when Alice suddenly pipes up "My wife is jealous". We all looked at her a little confused and obviously having missed the conversation between Alice and Bella. I hear it clearly in her mind, Bella thinks that Jasper has better legs than her, and dresses suit him better than her.

Until this point Rosalie had stood quietly at the back, her thoughts very mild until Jasper sat on Emmett's lap, now she kept repeating every swear word she knew, she was not happy with Jasper, but only because she was jealous of him.

"So Jasmine" Emmett started but was interrupted by Rosalie who strode forward to him "Come on Em, we're going hunting, till the little freak has gone". Emmett followed he out of the door, yelling apologies in his thoughts for her talking about Jasper like that.

"Okay Edward, you need to go out, get Jasper some food, while Jasper has his final dress fitting with us girls, go to that pizza place in Port Angeles, that'll give us enough time" Alice suddenly starts throwing her orders about "Carlisle you can go with Edward" Alice starts.

"Actually Alice, I have an important medical journal that I need to read upstairs in my office" Carlisle says before disappearing upstairs, I've noticed that ever since Jasper and I walked in Carlisle has looked everywhere but at Jasper, and he's kept his thoughts blocked thinking about surgeries he did today, I think I'll have to talk to him later.

I look at Jasper who's just standing there looking a little confused, he must of noticed Carlisle's aversion too, "Jasper, are you okay?", he looks at me and nods, then looks back at the stairs, a silent question in his actions.

"I don't know, I'll ask later" I murmur to him and knowing that Alice will make me go I add " What food do you want me to get?"

"Ummm, can you get a margherita with stuffed crust please, oh and some chips too" my gorgeous little human answered.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible" I add kissing him softly on the lips and walking towards the door, Bella follows me

"I'll come with you. All this girly shit ain't for me" and she walks past me and out of the door without so much as a backward glance.

**Jasper POV**

Once Edward and Bella have left Alice drags me upstairs to her closet, which is massive, she pulls me over to the garment bag she has hanging in one corner.

"We've made the alterations from the last fitting, you just need to try it on now just to make sure everything is okay." she babbles

"Okay Alice calm down, he already knows this, now lets leave him be to get changed" I didn't even hear Esme follow us upstairs, Esme takes hold of Alice's arm and literally has to drag her from the room. "Let us know when you've changed" Either Alice or Esme calls out. I slip out of my lovely blue dress, open the garment bag and take my dress off the hanger. I step into it, pulling it up over my body and slipping my arms into the sleeves, when I've done this I call out "Okay I have it on, I just need someone to zip me up"

Alice comes bouncing back into the room and quickly zips up the dress before spinning me round to face her.

"Oh My God Jasper you look stunning" Esme is standing in the doorway staring at me, I'd forgotten that she hadn't seen me in the wedding dress before.

"Thanks Esme" I mumble, feeling myself blush, that is one thing I'm not going to miss when I'm a vampire.

"Now, does everything feel fine, not to tight or too loose" Alice starts checking the length and that the dress fits me okay, which it does.

"Alice it's fine, it feels really comfortable not to tight or loose, just right" I reassure her, e, just like I have in all the other fittings, I don't know why she kept insisting on altering it. "Now can I take it off?"

"Let me just check it all first" she says, then proceeds to spend the next 5 minutes checking and re-checking every hem, every seam and just about everything possible. Finally she sits back "Okay, you can take it off now".

Thank god, the way she was pulling me about I was starting to feel like a Barbie. "Okay Alice, Can you unzip me please?" She does what I ask then leaves the room closing the door behind her, I quickly step out of the dress and pull my blue one back on, just as I pull my dress down Alice bursts through the door. "Don't worry about putting it back I'll do it, I've just had a vision if you hang it back up you'll accidentally rip it" She's talking so fast I almost have trouble hearing what she said.

"Okay Alice calm down, I'll go back downstairs now and you can do whatever you want".

"Yay, as soon as I've put the dress away I'll paint your nails" Shit, why the hell did I say anything, I know that she won't let me get out of it.

"Okay, but not pink"

"That's fine, I was planning on blue anyway, to match your dress,"

I head down stairs as quickly as I can before she changes her mind, when I get back to the lounge Esme is sitting on one of the sofas and there is a drink for me on the table.

"You looked upset earlier, when Carlisle was a little distant with you" she says gently "I don't want you to think he doesn't love you cause he does, he just needs a little time to get used to the dress wearing", she must have spoken to him while I was playing I slowly walk and sit next to her on the sofa, "What do you mean he needs time to get used to it?" I'm a little confused he's known for a while that I like wearing dresses and he's never had a problem with it before. "Esme, he's known for a while"

"Yeah, you told us a while ago, but until tonight Carlisle has never seen you in a dress, so I think it makes it more real, You have to understand that Carlisle grew up in the 1600's, plus the fact he's a son of a preacher, I guess you could say he feels a little embarrassed, but trust me, he loves you no less because of it" After her little speech Esme holds out her arms so we can hug, as I wrap my arms around her she whispers in my ear "I love you, son", those few words have me suddenly clinging to her as I whisper back "I Love you too, Mom". We're still hugging as Alice bounds down the stairs full of energy as usual and carrying one of her make up cases "Okay manicure time" she sings. She ends up giving me a manicure and pedicure while I watch criminal minds. By the time Edward and Bella come through the door with my food, my nails are a lovely shade of blue.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All belongs to S Meyer, I own nothing**

Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

I left Jasper with Alice and Esme for his dress fitting, I wasn't surprised that Bella opted to come with me, she's always hated the girly stuff. We both got into my Volvo in silence neither of us saying anything until we got to the highway, "Your fiancée really does have great legs" I have to chuckle at this, especially after her thoughts earlier.

"Yeah, I heard earlier, you were thinking he looks better in a dress than you"

"Well he does, that and ever since Alice found out about his cross dressing she's spent more time thinking about makeovers she can give him, that and shopping for clothes for Jasper to wear on your honeymoon, so she's left my clothes alone. I can finally wear what I want" I laugh again at this, it's true though until Alice had the vision of Jasper in a dress she had been picking out all of Bella's clothes. "So where are we going?".

"A pizza place in Port Angeles, Jasper likes the pizza from there, Bells, Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Eddie" I glare at her, she knows that I hate being called that. "Sorry, Edward" she smirks at me.

"Did you see Carlisle's reaction when me and Jasper walked in, and after that he wouldn't look directly at him, plus he was blocking his mind so I couldn't hear what he really thought, do you think he has a problem with Jasper?"

**Bella POV**

The factEdward wad worried about Carlisle's reaction to Jasper shocked me, I honestly thought he would have figured why. "Honestly, No I don't think he has a problem with Jasper, or the way he dresses" I add "I would imagine he just feels a little embarrassed, Edward think about it he's the son of a preacher man, from the 1600's no less, it's just something he has to get used to"

"I guess your right, but I think it upset Jasper a little" He seems genuinely upset about this.

"When you get back why don't you have a little chat with Carlisle, he'll probably just tell you what I've told you but it might make you feel better" I suggest, as the car slows down. I look up and realise that we're pulling into the pizza place drive through. Edward orders the food, we only have to wait a few minutes and then we're on our way back home.

"Do you think that they would have finished with the dress fitting by the time we get home?" I ponder.

"Yeah, Alice had a vision of it, when we get in they'll be watching TV," Edward looks at me and smiles "I can't wait to get back to him" Oh God, he really is head over heels in love, he's like a lovesick puppy.

"So Edward" I say "You being a prude and all, what do you think about Jasper's dresses?"

**Edward POV**

"I'm not a prude" slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, then I thought about the rest of the question "Okay, do you mean what do I think of the dress he's wearing tonight or what did I think when I found out he wears dresses?"

"Uh, both" Oh dear God, why did she have to say both, now I have the image of Jasper in that gorgeous blue dress he's wearing tonight and my trousers are starting to feel a little tight. Bella must of noticed cause she suddenly started laughing, "Okay, I guess that answers one of the questions, but seriously how did you react when you first found out?"

"Well..."

**Flashback**

I had been hunting with Emmett over the weekend, and I had been driving him mad constantly talking about Jasper, who I was already hopelessly in love with. When we got back to our house on Monday morning, we found out that Peter and Charlotte a couple of non-vegetarian friends had come to visit, I immediately went to find Jasper to keep and eye on him just in case anything happened. When I got round to Jaspers, he had been home from school for a while, I found him out in the back garden reading, what shocked me more than anything was what he was wearing. It was a nice day so he was laying on a blanket reading pride and prejudice wearing a denim skirt and pink vest top, I was stunned, and it sort of freaked me out a little so I turned and ran. Alice was sitting on a log about a mile from the house waiting for me, she had had a vision about it all and had come to calm me down.

"You will accept it you know" Alice states calmly "I even see you liking it a lot in the future". She shows me the vision she had and I see myself in Jasper's house with him, and he is wearing a dress.

"Okay Alice, I believe you, but it's just not something I expected, I mean this sort of thing didn't happen at the turn of the century."

"Oh Edward of course it did, it was just not understood or acceptable back then"

" I know you had the vision and all but I don't think I could ever accept anything like this"

"Edward, look at me" I look up at her and she looks straight into my eyes and says slowly "Do you love him?".

"You know I do Alice"

"Then that's all that matters"

**End Flashback**

"That's how you found out? I'm not surprised you freaked though, sounds like something you would do" Bella states after I finish telling her how I found out. "how long did it take you to stop freaking out?"

"Pretty much a whole day, that's the reason I was distracted on the Tuesday night and only just stopped him getting hurt" I explain. Thankfully by now we're on the road to the house and pull up in the garage "It's time to feed the human".

When Bella and I walk through the door, Alice and Esme are sitting watching criminal minds with my Jasper, who now has blue nails. When He sees me he immediately jumps up and hugs me, kissing me briefly on the lips. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you to Jazz" I hear his stomach growl loudly "Something tells me you're hungry"

"Yeah I'm starved, after we finished the dress fitting Alice insisted on painting my nails"

"Yeah I can see that, Blue really suits you, you know" He blushes and looks down at that comment, it's amazing how bashful he can be at times. I lead him back to the couch and we sit down together, I put the pizza box and chips on the coffee table and he immediately opens it, taking out a slice and stuffing as much of it in his mouth as possible. We all sit in relative silence while Jaspers eats, when he's finished Esme takes the box out to the garbage while Jasper goes to the kitchen to clean his hands, when he comes back he surprises me by opting to sit in my lap, I just hope he sits still cause I'm still fairly turned on. Bella suddenly breaks the silence "Jasper I'm going to ask you something, feel free to tell me to mind my own business if you don't want to answer because it is quite personal, But what do you wear under your dresses?"

"What, why would you ask that" I almost scream at her cause Jasper is just staring at her like she grown an extra head.

"I'm just being nosy and I'm a little curious too, he has no vpl so he can't be wearing boxers cause they would show" Again I don't give Jasper a chance to answer.

"Firstly what the hell is vpl and secondly it's none of your business what he wears." I answer tersely.

"vpl, visible panty line" Alice looks at me "you seriously didn't know that." Alice is standing with Bella, obviously they have been talking while I've been preoccupied with my Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe Bella would ask something like that, but more annoyingly every time I try to say something, Edward cuts me off, I can't believe he didn't know what vpl meant, he's a mind reading vampire, he should know these things. I turn from looking at Bella, so I'm face to face with my man, "Edward, I honestly don't mind her asking, she's only curious, and it's not like Emmett's here to take the piss" I kiss him on the cheek and turn back to Bella, "It depends on the dress, it's normally female underwear, like I'm wearing at the moment, but sometimes it's just easier to go commando.", the last part I added just to see Edwards reaction.

**Edward pov**

I'm stunned, I can't believe he answered like that, I think he's trying to kill me. He suddenly leans close to me and whispers in my ear "Just so you know, I'm wearing blue lacy underwear tonight" Shit, now I just want to rip that dress off and bend him over the nearest surface, he seriously has no idea just how much he turns me on. Bella and Esme are both looking a little stunned at the answer he gives, but Alice shows no surprise.

"Oh Jasper, I have the perfect dress for you to wear to graduation on Friday and our party afterwards" she suddenly calls.

He looks at her in panic "Alice I'm not wearing a dress to graduation, no one at school knows, about my cross dressing and I'd like to keep it that way"

"Yes you are wearing a dress Jasper, look all the people that matter know and they accept it completely, so you shouldn't let what anyone else thinks bother you" She replies confidently, I would love to see Jasper in a dress at graduation but I also want him to feel comfortable.

"What do you think?" Jasper directs his question at me "Do you think I should wear a dress at graduation?"

"I would love to see you in a dress but I also want you to feel comfortable, so whatever you decide I will back you 100 percent"

"Thank you, I would wear one but it's freaked Carlisle out, I mean he's been hiding in his study all night, I just don't want to freak anyone else out".

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All belongs to S Meyer I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

**Jasper POV**

I woke up the next morning in Edward's bed, I must have fallen asleep at some point last night, as I don't remember going to bed. I also realise I'm no longer wearing my dress, but instead a nightshirt, I wonder who put me in that. I sit up just as Edward comes through the bedroom door, "Morning Edward".

"Morning Jazz, sorry I didn't stay with you last night but I popped out for a quick hunt" he murmurs as he comes and sits next to me on the bed.

"That's fine, you know I wouldn't have wanted you to suffer, who put me in this night shirt?" I wonder, hoping it wasn't Alice or Esme.

"I did" he says, "there was no way I was letting anyone else near you, with you in that gorgeous underwear you have on". I immediately blush and look down. "Oh and by the way, Alice is just coming in with your clothes for the day" just as my sexy vampire says that the door opens and Alice comes bouncing in coming to a graceful stop at the bottom of the bed.

"I've got your clothes for today Jazz, I'll leave them here for you to put on after you shower, I gotta go now Bella wants me" and she dances back out of the room.

"Well that was short and sweet," I say, "well I better get ready" I throw back the covers on the bed and my lust suddenly spikes. I hear a small gasp and look up at Edward who is staring at my legs, I look down and realise that the nightshirt has risen up in the night, and Edward can see my underwear not only that but my body is starting to react to the lust I'm feeling. I jump out of bed pushing the shirt down as I go, "I better go shower" I mumble avoiding looking at Edward and almost running into Edwards bathroom slamming the door behind me.

**Edward POV**

I sat staring at my bathroom door, willing myself to calm down, when Jasper pushed the bed clothes back and I had a full view of his thighs and his underwear it was almost too much to bear especially when his body started to react, I just wanted to push him back on the bed and have some fun, and I was about to give in and do exactly that when Jasper suddenly shot up and bolted to the bathroom leaving the clothes Alice bought in for him to wear behind on the bed. I decided the best thing for me to do was to go get breakfast sorted out for him, and to try calm down a little at the same time. I was in the kitchen sorting out his breakfast when I heard the shower shut off and Jasper walking back into my room, as I knew that it wouldn't take him long to come downstairs I put the bacon on to grill.

"Ewww, that smells real bad" Bella commented as she walked into the kitchen "and to think I used to like eating that crap"

"Yeah, you used to love it, you sure you don't want some now?" I tease her; she just wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Jaspers going to come down in 64 seconds" Alice informs me as she walks in "Oh and Esme has decided we're all going to have a family afternoon"

"Oh okay," I reply "I was thinking of taking Jasper to our meadow then, but we'll just go this morning instead"

"Yeah I saw you planning a meadow trip, that's why I had skinny jeans and a lacy cami top for Jazz to wear today, that and the fact that Carlisle will feel a little more comfortable with Jasper in trousers" Alice says, I frown at this, Carlisle was fine with it when we told him, why is he being such a stick in the mud now. "And before you say anything Edward, Carlisle will talk to you and Jasper about it when he's ready". I open my mouth to reply but hear Jasper coming down the stairs, so I turn my attention to the bacon, which is done perfectly.

He walks into the kitchen and mutters morning to us all before leaning against the counter, I immediately hand him his bacon sandwich and kiss him briefly on the lips, he suddenly brings his hand to his throat, "Oh God, Edward could you get me a cold drink please, my throat has just started to really burn". I immediately get a bottle of water from the fridge and hand it too him, he opens it and downs about half the bottle.

"Okay, Me and Bella are going to go for a quick hunt before this afternoon" Alice says and her and Bella disappear but I barely hear her as I'm more worried about the beautiful guy standing in front of me.

"Are you okay? Do you think your coming down with something? Should I get Carlisle?" I know I'm rambling but I'm worried about him, he could be coming down with something, just as I'm thinking that maybe I should take him to the hospital he replies "Edward, I'm fine, it already feels better, there is no need to worry"

"Okay I still think Carlisle should check it out when he gets back though, I was going to take you to our meadow this morning but maybe that's not such a good idea now" I'm still worried about him.

"Look Edward" he starts, coming to face me and wrapping his arms round my waist "I'm fine now, it feels all better, can we please still go to the meadow, I'd really like to go" his face is just inches away from mine and I can't resist closing the distance and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Okay, we can still go, but only if you promise to let Carlisle take a look at your throat when we get back" I reason.

**Jasper POV**

Yay, we're going to the meadow, I really like spending time there with Edward, the only thing is my throat already feels better, I don't really want Carlisle to look at it cause I may be in jeans today but it's still a very feminine outfit, I don't want to make him uncomfortable, so rather than reply to Edwards compromise I stay silent.

"If you don't promise to let Carlisle take a look when we get back, we don't go" Edward leans forward and brushes his lips against my neck, then starts to slowly kiss along my neck, it feels unbelievably good, just as I let out a low moan he pulls back.

"Why did you stop?" I almost whine at him

"Cause you haven't promised"

"Fine if I promise to see Carlisle when we get back, can you kiss me like that again in the meadow?" I plead.

"Yeah of course I will" I start to feel lust building again and know I need to calm myself down, I have no way to hide my excitement in these jeans. I quickly eat the sandwich that Edward has made me, then head upstairs to get a jacket and put on some shoes while Edward cleans up my breakfast stuff.

When I get back to the kitchen Edward has a small backpack which he is putting a blanket and some other stuff in.

"Hey, what's that for?" I enquire.

"Well, it's a blanket for us to sit on, plus drinks for you and a couple of snacks in-case you're hungry." He replies as he finishes packing the bag, he is so thoughtful, I can't believe he would do all this for me.

"Thank you" I whisper, with tears in my eyes, at the love he has for me.

"Oh gorgeous, don't cry" he whispers at me as he pulls me close and wrapping his arms around me, I Just throw my arms around his neck and sob, so overwhelmed by the love that's coming from Edward. After I calm down and reassure Edward that I'm fine, he grabs the backpack and carries me to our meadow.

When we get to the meadow Edward sets me gently down on my feet and opens the backpack pulling out the blanket and spreading it on the ground, when he's done he sits on the blanket and holds his hand out for me, I walk over to him and take his hand and he gently pulls me down into this lap. I settled comfortably with my back against Edward's chest and sighed contentedly.

"How's your throat now? Is it still hurting?" I can hear the concern in his voice as he says this, I feel fine now I just wish he couldn't keep on about it.

"It feels fine, there's not really any need to bother Carlisle about it later" I say to him "He probably ha..." Edwards suddenly cuts me off

"You promised you'd go see him about it Jasper" he whispers in my ear, "but if your going back on your promise now, then we'll just have to go straight back home" he's not giving up on this, and I know I won't win, so I decide to give in for now.

"If I keep my promise are you going to keep yours?" I ask him cause if he backs out then he can't make me see Carlisle.

"You mean this promise" he whispers just before he kisses my neck lightly below my ear, he then continues to kiss along my neck . The feel of his cool breath and cold lips on my neck feels like heaven, I gasp as I feel his hands on my thighs, he's normally so reserved.

"Okay Edward" I sigh "Not that this doesn't feel amazing, but you normally pull away by now" it more of a question than request though.

"Do you want me to stop" he says between kisses

"No, but..."

"But nothing, I decided rather than jump in on the deep end on honeymoon maybe I should remove some of my boundaries instead okay?" he's stopped kissing my neck and moves encouraging me to turn round so that I'm still on his lap but facing him. "Is that okay with you?" he looks a little unsure now.

"Yeah it's fine, I just wondered why now?" I really should stop talking and let him get on with it before he changes his mind.

"Well I thought that if we get used to each others touches a little more than I would be less likely to hurt you on our honeymoon" When he says that I get the feeling he's keeping something back from me.

"okay, what are you not saying Edward" I look him in the eye and get the distinct impression that if he could blush he would be. "Tell me the truth please Edward".

"Okay but I'm a little embarrassed, well the thing is I may act like you don't effect me, but you do, I really like you in dresses and I just can't hold back any more" He's looking down as he says this, obviously embarrassed.

"Edward look at me" I whisper, when he looks up I say "you turn me on too, if you want to get a little more action I'm all for it, I could never turn you down" with that I lean forward and brush my lips against his, he immediately kisses back, keeping his mouth closed cause of the venom, but making the kiss more passionate than it ever has been before. He leans back so that he is lying on the blanket, pulling me down on top of him.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe we're doing this, we're both laying on our backs on the blanket, both breathing pretty hard after a pretty intense make out session in which we both relieved some tension, when I hear someone approaching, I immediately sit up. Jasper looks at me aware that something is wrong he sits up and is about to question me when I catch the scent, it's Carlisle, I wonder what he wants.

"Edward, what's wrong" Jasper whispers shuffling closer to me and turning to look in the same direction as me.

"Nothings wrong Jazz, it's just Carlisle is heading in this direction, he's coming to talk to us".

"What's he want to talk about?" he questions me knowing I can normally just read it out of his mind.

"I don't know Jazz, he's blocking me" well he was sort of blocking me, he was reciting all the bones of the human body, in every language he knew. Carlisle came into view on the opposite side of the meadow to us, and he walked towards us at human pace, I was curious to why he was here.

"I apologise for interrupting the little time you have alone together, but I was wondering if it would be okay to talk to you both, before you return to the house?" Jasper had grabbed my hand while Carlisle was speaking, a sign that he was nervous.

I nod at Carlisle "Yeah it's fine, please sit" he's still blocking me but I'm beginning to think that this is about the way he acted last night.

He looks at us both "firstly, I would like to apologise for last night, Esme said that she thought you were both upset with the fact that it appeared that I was avoiding Jasper, I'm sorry that you both thought that, Jasper as far as I'm concerned you are one of my sons and I love you very much" he pauses at this and looks down like he's trying to figure what to say next, it surprises me when Jasper decides to talk.

"Apology accepted Carlisle, I understand that knowing I wear women's clothes and actually seeing me in them are slightly different things, especially as Uncle Charlie almost had a heart attack when he saw me in that blue dress yesterday." Jasper explains, damn why the hell did he have to mention that blue dress that just makes me feel all tense again.

"Yeah Jasper, that was part of the reason, and before I say anything else I want to say in no way do I dislike your choice or think any less of you for your clothing choices, but it's just something that didn't happen in my time" Carlisle explained "Well actually it did happen in theatres but I never attended one, anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just felt a little embarrassed and old fashioned last night so I shied away from it"

"Why did you feel embarrassed?" I asked starting to get a little annoyed cause it sounds like he's saying he doesn't approve.

Carlisle looks me straight in the eye "Because Edward, while I knew that Jasper cross dresses, and that he was going to wear a wedding dress, it just took me by surprise that he showed up in one last night." Well that makes sense I guess, with him being an old man and all, "okay, I think I understand now".

"Do you want me to stop wearing them around your home Carlisle?" Jasper looks little upset as he says this and I immediately pull him into my lap and wrap my arms around him to comfort him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all, you can wear whatever you feel like when you come home okay? If you wear something fairly feminine it may actually help me to get used to it." Carlisle says, seeing that he has upset Jasper "I didn't mean to upset you son". He says softly reaching over and touching Jasper's arm reassuringly.

Jasper looks up at him "how about I wear what I want to wear, but tone it down a little, for example wear something like I am today, or a longer skirt or dress than I did wear last night, would that help you feel more comfortable?"

Yeah that would help but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because of me, so just wear what you want to, now I better get back to the house" Carlisle says while standing "Esme is expecting me" Carlisle goes to walk away then stops and turns around "We're okay now right?"

Jasper smiles at Carlisle and nods "Yeah, we're fine"

"Yeah" I agree, "We're good, oh and Carlisle would you be able take a look at Jasper later when we get back to the house, he was complaining of his throat burning this morning"

"Of course I will Edward, Esme wants you both back by one cause we're all going to have a family afternoon".

**Jasper POV**

After Carlisle had left I turned to Edward "what's the time?"

"It's only 11, we have a little while before we're due back" Edward replies a grin on his face.

I feel the lust building again and whisper in his ear " Enough time to release a little more tension?"

"Oh hell yeah" he almost moans before capturing my lips with his and pulling me down to lay on the blanket with him.

**A/N: There is a lemony outtake of Jasper and Edwards activities in the meadow in Wedding Haze: the outtakes**

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to S Meyer I own nothing.**

Chapter 6.

**Jasper POV**

We arrived back at the house at about half 12, both Edward and I headed to his room to change after getting a little sticky in the meadow. When we got to Edward's room there was a pair of tight cropped jeans and some pink, very lacy underwear on the bed with a note from Alice saying 'I saw that you would need to change your clothes, so I got these for you'. I just hope she didn't see the reason why, that would mortifying. I turned around to mention the note to Edward but the sentence died on my tongue as Edward had just stripped his clothes off and was standing there naked, god he was so sexy. He turned and looked at me "I was thinking maybe we should grab a quick shower before family afternoon, as we're both a little sticky."

After a few moments I found my voice again "Together?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it would be quicker" he said looking at me and winking, as he walked over to me and slipped his hands under my top bringing my top up and over my head. I finally broke out of my daze and moved my hands down to unbutton my jeans, but Edward put his hands over mine stopping them "Allow me" he whispered in my ear and proceeded to undress me, then he took me by the hand leading me into the bathroom. He let go of my hand and turned the shower on adjusting the temperature so that it didn't burn me, then he turned to me and took my hand again pulling me under the spray.

Edward turned and looked at me, I could feel the love he had for me as he leaned in and kissed me chastely on the lips, before moving back slightly, I leaned my head back to completely wet my hair and reached for the shampoo, but again Edward got there first "allow me" he murmured before he poured some into his hands and massaged it into my scalp. As he moved me back under the spray to rinse my hair I suddenly remembered that we were back at his house and that any of his family can hear us, showering, together, oh god I hope Emmett's not home. Once I'm out of the spray and can open my mouth to ask him who's home but before I can say anything his lips are on mine and I can't help but respond, we stand in the shower kissing for several moments while Edward lightly strokes my lower back, the kiss is starting to get very intense, very quickly and I know we should stop it, but I just love this side of Edward, his lips leave mine and he starts to kiss along my jaw "Edward" I moan "we have to stop this," oh god that feels good.

"Why?" he mumbles into my skin his cool breath raising goose bumps across my shoulder, "I thought you liked it" he turns me round so my back is against his chest and starts kissing my neck and slowly sliding his hands down my abdomen, I could feel how much this all effected him against my hip, oh god I'm having trouble remembering why we need to stop.

"I do like it, it's just, ahh" I groan as he grips me again, oh fuck that feels amazing, my head falls back onto his shoulder, I could stay here forever. He speeds up the stroking and with his other hand he started teasing my nipples, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. "Oh god Edwaaard I'm gonna come" I moan loudly and come all over Edwards hand. It takes me a while to come down from that amazing high and when I do I feel absolutely mortified, I just hope no one else is in.

**Edward POV**

When we first got in the shower I wasn't planning on seducing Jasper, but he just looked so sexy I couldn't help myself. After he comes down from his post orgasm high he turns and looks at me with embarrassment "Please tell me no-one else is in" he almost pleads with me, oh how could my poor sweet love think I'd give him a hand job with everyone else in.

"No-one else is in Jasper" I whisper in his ear still holding him close, "Only us and Esme and Carlisle"

"Esme and Carlisle are in" he says as he blushes.

"Well they're in the garden, they probably didn't hear us" I whisper back, technically they could have been half a mile away and would've heard everything, but I don't want Jasper to feel embarrassed around them.

"Oh, okay" he whispers then he notices I'm still almost painfully hard, "can I?" he ask as he turns fully around and tentatively reaches out to grasp me.

"Yes, oh please yes" I moan at him, oh god why did I ever shy away from this sort of activity. The warmth of his hand around my cock feels unbelievably amazing. I gasp again as his hand increases speed, I don't know how much longer I'm going to last, I look at him and notice that he's panting slightly again, I realise that he is as turned on by me as I am by him, so I reach over and grasp him before I start pumping him as he strokes me, as we both get closer to orgasm we're both moaning each others name pretty loud.

"Oh God Edward I'm gonna" Jasper suddenly gasps and shoots his come all up my stomach, I let go and come covering his fist and hip. I takes a few minutes for us both to come down off our amazing highs, I start suddenly when I feel something touch me, I look at up at Jasper as he starts washing me, without hesitation I pick up the shower gel and do the same with him, there is so much love between us that words are not needed. When we're both clean and soap free I turn off the shower and step out, turning round to help Jasper, he takes my hand and as he steps out of the shower I lean forward and whisper in his ear "I Love You, my beautiful man". He stops and looks at me with tears in his eyes as he whispers, "I Love you too". I grab towels for us both and lead Jasper back into my bedroom, we both dry ourselves and dress at human speed. Jasper is just putting his top on when I hear the rest of the family arriving home.

"Jasper, shall we head down now, it's almost 1." I ask, I kept my back to him the whole time we were getting changed cause I knew that if I saw him relatively naked I would want to make him moan my name again, and that would not be good with all the family downstairs.

**Jasper POV**

When Edward asks if we should head down, I almost want to say no, I'm feeling a little apprehensive about facing any of them in case they heard something, but I find myself nodding to him, then following him out of his room and down the stairs. As we walk into the lounge the whole family look at us from where they are seated, it's obvious that they have been waiting for us.

"So, Did you guys have a good shower?" the amusement coming from Emmett as he said this was overwhelming, I immediately turned to Edward and hid my face in his neck, I was so embarrassed.

"Yes Emmett we did" Edward says a little too smugly and Emmett immediately pounces on that.

"Wait, you really did shower together? I figured you just used two different showers, Jeez Edward didn't know you had it in you," Emmett sounded almost proud, I could feel the resentment coming from Rosalie, I wish I knew what her problem was.

Edward whispered in my ear "sorry, I know you didn't want them to know, please don't be embarrassed, you know how Emmett likes to tease" and he started to rub my lower back slightly trying to calm me down. When I felt calm enough I turned round to face the rest of the family and Edward put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Yes Emmett, we did shower together," I answer honestly cause I just think that there is never a good enough reason to lie.

"Yeah but why did you shower together, you've stayed here enough times now for us to know that you always find time for a shower when you get up in the morning" damn why did he have to be so observant, I feel myself blushing again knowing that he's determined to find out the truth.

"Oh Emmett, just leave _her_ alone, you wouldn't want to know what those two freaks get up to" Rosalie snaps at Emmett.

"Apologise now Rose" Esme is glaring at Rosalie, daring her to defy her.

"Fine, sorry" she mutters at us.

"Apologise properly young lady" Carlisle insists, Rosalie glares at him until she finally turns to Edward and I "Edward, Jasper I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" she says to us, it's still not a heartfelt apology but if we want one of those we'll be waiting a long time.

"Apology accepted Rose" Edward answers for both of us "but I would appreciate it if you could try and be more polite to Jasper in future" she doesn't answer him but just sort of nods her head at him.

"Okay, lets play twister" Alice squeals at us all, now I know why she put me in cropped jeans instead of a skirt. Carlisle and Esme opt to control the spinner and we decide that only half of us are going to play each time, in case they accidentally damage the human. So the first game is me, Alice and Edward.

"ME first, me first, me first" Alice is jumping up and down like a little kid, and her excitement is infectious, suddenly I can't wait to play either.

"Me next, me next, me next" I squeal jumping up and down next to Alice, and getting a weird look from everyone.

"Okay, Alice left foot Blue" Esme states, I've never seen anyone so excited to play twister as Alice is.

"Jasper right hand red" I bend over and place my hand on a red circle and am a little confused when my lust spikes again, why the hell would I be horny about a red circle?

**Edward POV**

When Jasper bends over I can see a hint of the pink underwear he's wearing and it turns me on a little. When I get right foot red I immediately place my foot on the red circle next to the one Jaspers hand is on. Several spins later finds Alice easily twisting across the board under both Jasper and I as she is so much shorter than us, Jasper is stretched across the mat looking rather wobbly and I've somehow ended up over the top of Jasper with my nose inches away from the pink underwear peeking out from his jeans. Jasper suddenly gives a fairly high pitched squeal and looses balance taking a very surprised Alice down with him.

"Well I guess Edward wins that game" Emmett states loudly "Jasmine, how the hell did you manage to take Alice down", Jasper blushes a little at that name but otherwise doesn't indicate that he heard.

"Well," Alice starts "I was a little distracted, someone couldn't decide if they wanted to pull a caveman attempt and run out of here with their mate on their back" she finishes not giving away who's decision she was seeing, but I sort of had a feeling it might have been me.

"Well little pixie who was it?" Emmett asks "I know I wasn't thinking of doing that to my Rosie".

Alice glances at me and mutter sorry Edward in her thoughts "It was Edward" she says "I'm not used to him deciding things like that, and I'm having trouble blocking them" Alice explains then says after "at least it wasn't as bad as the meadow vision, I'm going to need therapy for that."

"What vision?" Emmett looks positively gleeful at this point "What happened in the meadow? He asks us.

"The one where they get a little..." Alice starts

"ALICE ENOUGH" I yell at her, Jasper just looks mortified and stares at the ground, I walk over to him and pull him into my chest, he wraps his arms round my waist and hides his face in my chest. I rub his back reassuringly as he just clings to me, I'm going to get Alice for this later, she's upset Jasper, which upsets me.

"I'm sorry Edward and Jasper" Alice suddenly turns to us, "Edward please don't burn my wardrobe"

"Okay, but if you have any more visions of Jasper and me, DO NOT share them with anyone"

"Okay I promise"

"Oh not cool, dude, your a spoilsport" Emmett moans at me then turns to Alice "Please, please tell me what happened, did Edward finally do the deed?".

Thankfully Esme decides to intervene "Emmett that's enough, your upsetting Jasper so please stop." she scolds.

"I believe it's now Bella, Rosalie and Emmett's turn" Carlisle successfully manages to steer the conversation away from me and Jasper, I smile at him gratefully, Jasper is still clinging to me. As the game starts I turn away slightly, turning Jasper too, "Hey Jazz honey, look at me" I whisper to him, he pulls away and looks up at me through his eyelashes, and it upsets me even more to see tears running down his face, "Oh don't cry, Alice and Emmett didn't mean to upset you" I whisper to him, using my thumb to wipe away his tears before chastely kissing him on the lips.

"I know they didn't, I don't know why I'm crying really, I just suddenly couldn't stop myself" he says, I happy to see that he's stopped crying so I lean in and kiss him again, and we stand there in our own little world, having a little make out session until someone clears their throat loudly behind me. We turn around to find the rest of the family staring at us, Emmett had a mischievous grin that could only mean trouble, I really don't want him upsetting Jasper again.

"Edward, I didn't know you had it in you, you do know that humans need to breathe right?" for once in my life I did not know what to say, lucky Jasper did he gave a laugh and turned to face Emmett.

"Emmett, yeah he does have it in him, why are you jealous or something, maybe he needs to show you how its done" Jasper said smiling at him.

"Nah, no one needs to show me how its done, I'm the best, just ask Rose" Emmett bragged.

"Yeah but Rose would agree with you, she's your wife and not only that she doesn't like me, so prove it" Jasper moves toward him and stops about a foot away from him. "Or are you not man enough". Honestly I think he's bi-polar, he was just crying and now he's the confident one, his emotions are all over the place.

"Yeah I'm man enough but I don't think Eddie or Rose would like it, so I'll have to decline"

"My man won't mind" Jasper states confidently, who says I won't mind?. "But if you have to hide behind Rosalie, then your obviously not man enough" Jasper grins at Emmett and goes to turn away when Emmett suddenly reaches forward and grabs Jaspers by his upper arms. "Emmett what the..." Jasper starts but is cut off as Emmett kisses him on the lips, before I even think about it I've sped across the room and ripped Jasper out of Emmett's grip pushing him behind me and growling at Emmett.

**Jasper POV**

To say I was shocked when Emmett kissed me is an understatement, I may have been winding him up about kissing but I honestly didn't think he'd do it.

"okay, okay enough now" Carlisle states quietly, "Edward stop growling at your brother, and Emmett stop teasing Jasper, you know it upsets your brother".

Edward stopped growling but still stood in front of me so his brother couldn't get near me. After a while we all settled down to spend the next few hours playing several family games on the wii, surprisingly most of those were won by Esme. When it got to about 6, Esme disappeared into the kitchen to get me some food, even though I insisted I could do it, she told us all to decide on a movie to watch, which we were trying to do but we were all arguing between 2 different ones, Paranormal Activity and Pirates of the Caribbean. We're still arguing when Esme came back in with my food on a tray, it smells gorgeous.

"Thanks Esme, this tastes amazing," I say to Esme after I've tried the pasta she's done for me.

"Your welcome dear, now have we picked a movie?" Esme asks the rest of the room.

"Not exactly" Carlisle answers "we can't decide between Paranormal activity and Pirates of the Caribbean"

"Well why don't we vote? as there's 8 of us I'll sit out because I don't mind which one I watch"

"Alice probably already knows the answer," Emmett moans.

"No I don't because it hasn't been decided yet"

Edward, Emmett and Bella choose paranormal activity, while Rose, Carlisle and Alice choose Pirates, so it falls down to me to decide.

"So Jasper you going to choose then?" Esme says, Edwards looks at me and smiles, hoping I'll pick the same as him, I decide which one but Alice answers before I can say anything. "Yay, Jasper, thank you, I didn't want to watch that freaky one" Alice squeals

"What you picked Pirates?" Emmett looks annoyed, so does Edward, I look over to them.

"Yeah sorry guys, but Captain Jack will always win against horror," I answer with a mouthful.

"Ohhh, but.." Emmett starts, but Rosalie soon shuts him up.

"Sorry Bella" I say looking over to her "I know you wanted to watch the scary one.

"It's okay Jasper, I really don't mind, your fiancée looks a little upset though." I turn slightly to look at Edward who's sitting next to me he doesn't look too bothered.

"Hey Edward you don't mind watching pirates do you?" I ask him and he gives me one of his dazzling smiles, which immediately makes me think about changing my mind.

"No Jazz I don't mind, though I really wish I could read your mind sometimes, cause you normally prefer horror" he replied

"Well yeah I do prefer horror, but pirates has Johnny Depp in it and he's just soo sexy" I reply. Everyone goes quiet after that, and stays fairly quiet throughout most of the movie, the only noise was Emmett making a few comments, aimed at me every time Jack Sparrow was on screen. By the time the movie had finished it was about half 8 and I knew I should think about going home soon as I was tired from the days activities and we had school tomorrow, I needed an early night.

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, All characters belong to S Meyer**

Chapter 7

**A/N: In this story they've already done their final exams, but still have to be in school for the week before graduation so they just have random activities in class, like in buffy where they played hangman in one class. Also the time-line for this story has graduation on Friday and the wedding on the following Friday.**

**Jasper POV**

I was annoyed, not only did I sleep through my alarm this morning, but as it's a school day I have to wear horrible jeans and t-shirt, and now to top everything off my truck doesn't want to start, I'll have to get Jake to look at it when he comes up with his dad next. So now I'm waiting on the driveway for Edward to arrive and drive me to school. On the plus side at least we don't have any actual lessons today, just stupid activities that the teachers decide to make us do, and I get to spend the whole day with Edward. When his silver Volvo pulls up I climb into the front seat, then turn to Edward who gives me a quick kiss.

"Morning Jasper, you okay?"

"No, not only did I overlay, but I have to wear these crappy clothes and my truck won't start" I grumble at him, I'm really not very happy today.

"Well I can get Rose to check out the truck if you want? Or you can have your new car?" Edward suggests.

"No, it's okay, I have a friend who's a mechanic, he can check it out for me when he's next visits, I don't want the new car yet."

"Are you sure? Rose won't mind"

"Your lying she may look at it but she will mind doing it, don't forget that she hates me" I remind him, there's no way I'm trusting one of Cullen's looking at my truck, they'll just say it's unrepairable so I have to have my new car. Edward goes to say something else but I just cut him off. "I said Jake will look at it, okay?" I'm really not in the mood for overbearing protectiveness today.

"Okay, but if he can't fix it, can Rose look then?"

"Fine," the rest of the ride to school was in silence, when we pulled into the car park Alice and Bella were already waiting beside Bella's car. I got out of the car mumbling a morning to them as I walked past, not waiting to see if Edward was with me or not. The morning breezed by and before I knew it, it was lunch time, Edward had barely spoke to me, probably cause I hadn't spoke to him. Once we had our food, we sat down at our normal table, with our other friends. Alice and Bella were already there; as was Angela, but Mike, Jess and Ben were all missing.

When I sat next to Angela she turned to me "Hey, Jasper are you okay? You're really quiet today" she asked concerned. Outside of the Cullen's, Angela was my best friend and knew everything about me.

"Not really, I'd rather be wearing a dress or skirt and my truck wouldn't start this morning, I really love that truck, I'm hoping my friend can fix it for me" I whined to her.

"I'm sure your friend will be able to fix it" she reassures me, it probably just has a minor thing wrong with it"

"I hope so" I reply.

"And as for the dress, you can always put one on when you get home" she whispers to me as the rest of our friends descend on the table. I turn to Edward as I suddenly feel his arm slide around my waist and realise that he has moved his chair nearer to me.

"You feeling any happier yet" he whispers in my ear

"Not really" I'm not going to carry on about my truck to him cause he hates it.

"I'll see if I can cheer you up when we get back to Charlie's" he whispers. After lunch we have more stupid group activities, then finally we can go home. Again I'm quiet in the car on the way back to Charlie's house. I've barely opened the front door when Edward has me pinned to the wall, trailing kisses across my jaw and down my neck, this could definitely make me feel happier. Before I realise what's going on Edward has moved up stairs and I'm beneath him on my bed. His hands slip down to undo the button on my jeans before pulling them completely off me. When he sees what underwear I'm wearing he moans then leans back down to kiss me, the amount of lust I'm feeling now is almost unbearable.

"Edward Please" I moan, a little embarrassed that I'm this turned on this quick.

His hand slips down to the lace panties that I'm wearing and he rips them off of me before gripping me firmly in his hand. He strokes me firmly occasionally rubbing his thumb over the head of my cock, I could feel that I was close already. He increases the speed of his hand and suddenly I'm arching off the bed moaning his name as I come all over his fist and my t-shirt. After I come down from my high, Edward pulls my t-shirt of and uses it to clean his hand and my stomach.

"Do you feel better now?" he whispers in my ear and I realise that I do feel a little happier, but when I go to touch him he stops me "No, that was all about you, you've been unhappy all day"

I didn't bother arguing because it's clear that I wasn't going to win. After lying on my bed for a while I reluctantly pull away from Edward and get off the bed, I know Charlie will be home soon and if he finds us like that all hell will break loose. Edward watches me from the bed as I pull some clean underwear on, then I find my favourite denim skirt and a blue blouse to wear with it. When I'm dressed I turn to him "come on, you can help me cook dinner, oh and by the way, you owe me new underwear" I say thinking of the ripped panties now in the bin.

"You mean you'll actually let me buy you something?" he sounds a little shocked.

"Yes, you ripped the ones I was wearing today, if your going to make a habit of it, I will not complain any time you wish to buy me new underwear, but only underwear, I don't want you thinking you can suddenly buy me anything".

**Edward POV**

I'm so happy that he's said I can buy him presents, only underwear but it's a start although I do feel a little guilty about damaging his truck, I wonder who the friend is that will look at it, maybe a friend from down in Arizona. I grab him and pull him in for a kiss before we go downstairs to cook

I watch him moving about in the kitchen, cooking Spaghetti and meatballs as he said. I think it smells absolutely disgusting, I'm just glad I don't have to pretend to eat any. I hear Charlie pull the cruiser onto the driveway, "Hey Charlie's home" I say to Jasper.

"Good cause this is ready"

Charlie comes in and hangs up his gun belt, before making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Edward" He says as soon as he sees me.

"Go wash up Uncle, dinners ready" Jasper announces, "Edwards staying, but he's going to watch TV while we eat, he's full from all the bits I kept feeding him while I was preparing it,"

"Oh okay,"

I went into the lounge and pretended to watch tv while they ate, when Charlie shuffled into the lounge to watch the tv, I went to help Jasper clear up.

"Hey" I say as I walk back into the kitchen "Need a hand?"

"Yeah can you wipe up, I'm sure you know where they all go by now, we quietly get the washing up done and put away.

"You make a good little house wife don't you" I couldn't help teasing Jasper, he knew I would never mean it.

"Hey" he exclaims and splashes me with the bubbles, it was so unexpected I didn't have time to move.

"Oh your going to regret that, I vow as I slowly walk towards him, then I reach round him and flick bubbles back at him, he goes to move away and I grab him around the waist tickling him till he's gasping for breath and begging me to stop. I turn him round to face me and seeing him flush from messing around turns me on a little, the feeling must be mutual because he meets me halfway as I go to kiss him, I push him back against the kitchen unit and lift him so he is sitting on the work surface, I start kissing down his jaw and he leans his head back closing his eyes and moaning softly. His skirt has risen up his thigh and I take advantage of that running my hand up his thigh, he wraps his legs around me the best he can until suddenly someone clears their throat behind me, loudly, damn I didn't even hear him move. I pulled away from Jasper, who was breathing hard and turned round to face him, listening to his thoughts I thought it best if I go, cause I don't want to be part of that conversation.

"Sorry chief Swan" I mutter "we got a little carried away" Jasper just looks beyond embarrassed, even with all of Emmett's teasing I have never seen him so red. I look at my watch "oh god is that the time, I think I better get going, Esme's expecting me" Jasper jumps off the side and walks me to the front door.

"Esme's not expecting you is she?" he asks

"No, but Charlie wants to talk to you" I murmur "I'll be back later" I kiss him goodbye and walk to my Volvo, I'm only going to drop if off at home then come straight back.

**Jasper pov**

I can't believe Charlie walked in on us, I've never been so embarrassed, after seeing Edward out I turn and slowly walk back to the kitchen where Charlie is waiting.

"Sorry about that Uncle" I mutter avoiding eye contact "we were messing about and it went a little further than planned"

"OK, Jasper I think we need to have a little talk, why don't you come sit down" he gestures towards the table and I slowly walk over and sit down. Please oh please don't let this be what I think it's going to be. Charlie sits down opposite me and clears his throat, he's as uncomfortable with this as I am.

"Now, Jasper I know your getting married soon, but I think we need to have a little chat about you and Edward" he said looking everywhere but at me,

"What about Edward and Me?" Oh god he's going to give me the talk.

"I don't exactly know what guys do together, but I hope your being careful" he's staring determinedly at his hands at this point "what I mean is I hope your using protection"

"God, Uncle" I interrupt, "Mom gave me this talk years ago"

"You didn't have a boyfriend then, now as I was saying, I hope you are using protection?"

I stand up, oh this is so awkward and embarrassing, "Uncle, Edward is old school"

"Old school, is that code for something?" he replies

"Oh God, Edward and I are virgins, and we're going stay that way until we're married okay?" please let this conversation be over.

"Oh okay" Charlie stands up and heads towards the lounge, he turns at the kitchen doorway and looks at me "What do..."he trails off "never mind, I'm happier not knowing" he mutters then disappears back into the lounge. I finish cleaning up from dinner, then after telling Charlie, I head up to my room. I can't believe that Edward knew about this and left me to it, if he thinks my hand is going anywhere near his cock tonight he'll be in for disappointment. I look at the clock and knowing that Edward won't be back for a while I go and have a shower. It ends up being a long shower as I release some tension from the little make out session Edward and I had in the kitchen earlier. I left my clothes in my room so I head back there with a towel round my waist, to find Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey, you knew what he was going to talk about didn't you?" I accuse him.

"Not exactly" he replies "I only knew what he was thinking about talking about"

"I can't believe you left me to deal with that alone, maybe I should ask Carlisle to give you a little talk" Edward actually looks down at that, and appears a little embarrassed "He already has" he mumbles.

"Really?" I'm a little shocked, I knew Edward was a virgin, but he's 109, he wouldn't need the sex talk surely.

"Yeah, Carlisle just wanted to make sure I knew the mechanics of gay sex" I walk over to him and hug him, a conversation like that must have been beyond embarrassing. "Your lucky" he said quietly "Least Charlie didn't know what he was talking about, Carlisle went into detail"

"Oh Edward poor you" That is quite funny actually, when mum told me the details, she just gave me a pile of gay porn then went away with Phil for the weekend.

"okay, not that I'm complaining, but I thought you wouldn't be round till a little later?"

"When I got home Alice told me that it's going to be sunny Wednesday and Thursday and that we're all going hunting then as we'll be around a lot of humans Friday" He replied, "We're leaving tomorrow night, so I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible,"

I have to spend Wednesday and Thursday without him, I'm going to hate every second of it.

"Yeah and Alice wants you to come round after school tomorrow, she says she'll need to redo your nail varnish, and she has some new clothes for you" Alice knows I hate her buying me stuff, but it's not worth arguing with her cause she stills buys them.

"Oh okay I'll let Charlie know I'll be a little later home" I say.

"Jasper, I want to ask you something but I don't want you to be mad at me" why would I be mad?

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I know you don't want your new car yet, but would you consider borrowing one of our cars for the next few days, just while we're away, then you can travel anywhere" I thought about it and it would actually be helpful, especially as I would have to make my own way to school.

"okay, but I'll only borrow your Volvo" I reply

"okay" he smiles at me "that's fair enough"

After that I got ready for bed, and Edward spent the night holding me while I slept.

School on Tuesday was slightly better than Monday but only because I was in a better mood, after school, I went round Edwards, and Alice not only insisted on giving me a manicure and pedicure but a full make over, ignoring my protests that I didn't need to wear lipstick, she had also brought me some new clothes and shoes that she had put in the boot of the Volvo for me except for the one dress she told me to wear. Just before I left, she presented me with a pair of wedges to wear.

"Alice I can't wear them, I'll fall over" I protested.

"No, you won't" she answered "Your shorter than Edward so you'll be wearing heels under your wedding dress you need to get used to them, there are a few more pairs of wedges in the boot, try to wear them as much as possible" I was ordered. When I tried the sandals on, though they had quite a high wedge they didn't feel too awkward to wear. I'd have to take them off to drive home though.

When it was time to go Edward walked me out to the car and kissed me.

"I'll miss you" I whispered overly emotional

"I'll miss you too" He whispered back "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I say before turning and climbing behind the wheel, I take my shoes off and throw them on the passenger seat.

"I'll look after your car" I say to him before driving off, it's silly only a few days away from him, I don't know why I'm so upset. It feels so different driving Edwards Volvo, I'll be happy when I have my truck working again. When I pull up outside Charlie's I notice that Jakes car is parked outside, then I remember that there's a game on tonight, he must have bought Billy up. I know neither of them know about my dressing and I decide that I don't care, they'll find out at the wedding anyway. I slip my shoes back on and go inside, deciding to leave the stuff Alice gave me in the boot. When I walk into the lounge they all turn to look at me, and Billy looks a little shocked, at what I'm wearing but Jacob doesn't seem that bothered.

"Hey Billy, Jake" I say, Billy mutters hi back before turning back to the TV, so I turn and head to the kitchen, surprisingly Jacob follows me.

"Charlie said your truck wasn't working, so I hope you don't mind but I had a little look" Jake tells me.

"oh, did you find out what was wrong with it?" I ask

"yeah you had a few loose connections and the oil needed changing, it's working fine now"

I throw my arms round him before I think about what I'm doing "Thank you so much

"Your welcome" he returns the hug, with still no reaction to what I'm wearing.

"Okay I have to ask, your dad was shocked to see me in a dress, why wasn't you?" I have to ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well since Leah joined the pack, it takes a lot to surprise me" he explained. Pack, what pack?.

"Leah joined the pack?" I just had to know what he meant.

"Yeah I no, surprising isn't it, we all thought it was only us guys that could turn into wolves" what the fuck? Why is he talking to me like I should know this? Maybe he thinks Edward has told me. "And with the telepathy thing we can all hear what she thinks every time we phase" I go to ask something else but Billy calls out for Jake, the game must have finished.

"okay, I gotta go now, Sam wants me to patrol tonight anyway, but if you get any free time tomorrow come down to La Push, me and most of the pack will be hanging out on the beach most of the day anyway, see ya" I'm left standing in the kitchen as Billy and Jake left, and feeling more than a little confused, what the hell did he mean about packs and wolves and telepathy. I stumble my way up to bed and it takes me a long time to fall asleep and I have hundreds of questions swirling around in my head, I only knew one thing for certain I needed answers.

**A/N: Just in case any of you are wondering why Alice didn't see Jasper disappear in her visions when he decided to go home, it's because as there is no threat to Jasper and the Cullens are unaware that Jasper knows one of the wolves, Edward does not have Alice keeping an eye on Jaspers future. Also Edward did interfere with the truck, but he didn't do much to it because he assumed that one of the Cullens would look at it.**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

**A/N: As promised the Carlisle/Edward sex talk outtake is now up in Wedding Haze: The Outtakes, **

**Jasper POV**

It was 6am and I couldn't sleep so I decided to give in and get up, I had barely slept all night wondering what Jacob had been talking about and had come to the decision that I had to go to La Push today and find out. I showered and hesitated for a second when dressing before deciding on a light flowery summer dress with shorts underneath, Jake mentioned something about the 'pack' knowing each others thoughts so they probably already know I wear dresses. When I get downstairs Charlie is at the kitchen table eating toast and drinking coffee.

"Morning Uncle" he hadn't heard me coming downstairs and I made him jump

"Morning Jasper, you're up early today?" he answers.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, Uncle how mad would you be at me if I skipped school today?" I thought I might as well be honest cause Billy would only tell him later.

"It depends why?" he doesn't sound too angry, well here goes nothing.

"Well it's going to be a great day, Edward has gone camping with his family and I was thinking of skipping school and going to see Jake in La Push" I rush out, he stays silent for a moment.

"Well, seeing as you've just been honest with me, I won't be mad" he stands and puts his cup and plate in the sink. "Right, I gotta go to work, have a good day at the beach", he says to me before putting his gun belt on and heading for the door. As it's too early to go, I have breakfast before getting some laundry done, I don't need Charlie finding that sticky t-shirt and I give Angela a call to let her know I'm going to La Push for the day, and won't be at school. I decide to take my truck now it's working, throwing the spare shoes I've decided to bring along on the seat, and head off towards La Push just after 9, the sun is already really bright and it feels unbelievably warm out. When I get to La Push I park my truck outside Jakes house and head to the beach figuring its not that far and I really need to practice wearing these wedges, they may be fairly easy to walk in but they feel a little odd, As I get to the beach I see Jake halfway down the beach with a group of really fit guys. When he sees me he comes running over "Hey you made it"

"Yeah, I did, I decided to skip school as it's a great day." I responded.

"And your leech don't mind you coming here?" he asks a slight sneer on his face.

"If you mean Edward," I reply frostily "he doesn't know, he's gone hiking with his family"

"Hiking" he snorts "that's a nice way of putting it" seeing as he sort of brought the subject up I decide to ask him outright.

"Hey Jake, you know what you was saying last night, about Leah?"

"What about Leah?"

"The whole wolf thing, what was you talking about exactly?" I just have to know, Jake looks confused for a second.

"You mean your bloodsucker.."

"Edward" I cut in.

"Fine, you mean _Edward _hasn't told you about us Quileutes?" Jake seemed genuinely shocked.

"No, he hasn't"

"Come with me" its an order not a request, he takes my hand and pulls me down the beach to where the other guys are, he stops in front of one of the guys

"Jasper, Sam, Sam, Jasper" Jake introduces us.

"The leeches haven't told him," Jake tells Sam.

"What?"

"Yeah I know, Jaspers asked me about it, is it okay to tell him?" why would he be asking Sam's permission?

"Yes, He needs to know" he says out loud then leans and whispers something in Jakes ear.

"Okay" Jake replies before turning to me. "Let's take a walk down the beach, he takes my hand again and we walk down the beach for a while, until we find a fairly secluded spot where we sit down, after a few moments Jake starts to talk. Half an hour later I know the basics about the wolves and also about the treaty they have with the Cullen's, which means Edward knows about them and has been keeping it from me, which pisses me off. After the discussion about the wolves we walk back up the beach towards the other wolves and we can see that they have been joined by some others, as we get nearer I realise it's Angela, Jess, Mike and Ben. This could be interesting as Jess, Mike and Ben don't know about my dressing habits, I must have hesitated slightly or something cause Jake seemed to realise what was wrong.

"They don't know about your fashion sense do they?" he asks me, fashion sense, I like that description.

"Well Angela does but the others don't, they were going to find out soon though cause I'm wearing a dress to graduation."

"They're your friends they will be fine with it, if not then they'll have to deal with me" he tells me

"Thanks Jake" I say quietly, other than Edward no one has wanted to stand up for me before. Jake grabs my hand to comfort me then we walk the rest of the way up the beach to my friends.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here" I call out when we're nearly to them, it's starting to feel really hot out here already, it's definitely going to be an unusually hot day for Forks.

"Well Angela told us you were coming to the beach so we decided to come find you" Jess called out without turning fully to look at me, when she did turn round her mouth dropped open with surprise "Oh... I... Erm.." she seemed a little lost for words.

"What's the matter Jess" Mike called out as both him and Ben came running over to us, they both stopped dead when they saw what I was wearing, this doesn't look good.

"Er, dude what you wearing" Mike mutters, still looking shocked, he's not that stupid right? Luckily Angela answers him before I have a chance.

"It's a dress you moron" she tells him angrily before walking over to me and pulling me into a hug "You look beautiful by the way" she whispers in my ear.

"Thanks Ang" I reply still feeling a little nervous about the others reaction, During mine and Angela's short exchange I can see Jess out of the corner of my eye, she seems to be struggling with trying to find something to say and has looked at the ground more than once.

"Are you okay Jess?" I just have to ask her, she looks up at me and opens and closes her mouth a few times, wow I've never known her to be this quiet, ever, she finally finds her voice.

"Sorry, I was a little surprised, I only have one question though, where the hell did you get that dress, it's gorgeous" Wow, okay , that was not a question I was expecting.

"Umm I don't actually know, Alice got it for me, you'll have to ask her when she gets back" and just like that Jess accepted it. The two guys reactions were a little worrying though they were still standing there shell shocked, well until Angela went up to Ben and punched him on the arm.

"Ow, What the hell was that for?" he yelled angrily rubbing his arm

"It's not polite to stare" she muttered at him, he glared at her for several minutes then turned back to me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for staring Angela's right that was rude, I was just a little shocked that you're happily wearing a dress around so many people, but I sort of already knew"

Okay, now I'm confused "What do you mean you already knew?"

"Well I was driving past your house one night when you were getting out of your truck and you had a dress on"

"Oh, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was going to at first, but when I thought about it, I decided to just let you come to me, when you were ready, okay I'm going to go back, some of the guys from the res said I could go cliff diving with them" he runs off down the beach where a few guys are waiting.

"Err, yeah I'm going too" Mike mumbled before shooting off after Ben, well I guess Mike's the only one who has a problem with it, that upset me a little and I turned away from the others, trying to blink away my tears, but Jake figured out what I was doing and pulled me back round before pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Don't worry about him," he whispered into my ear "He's not a true friend if he can't accept a little thing like a dress" Angela and Jess both said the same thing, the longer I stayed in the hug though the angrier I felt myself getting, until I pulled back and said angrily "I'm supposed to be having a good day, I'll be damned if I'm going to let that bastard ruin it"

Jake looked more than a little amused at my outburst, and I felt the anger slowly seep away, wow Jake is like the big brother I've never had.

"Thanks Jake" I mutter, "You're always helping me out"

"Of course I am" he replied "I see you as my little sister" wait, did he just say sister. I look at Jess and Angela and they are trying to hide their giggles.

"Little Sister?" I looked at him "Well, yeah sorry but you're more feminine than any other guy I know, and you're smaller than me, so definitely little sister".

"Fine" I huff which makes them all laugh.

We spend the rest of the day on the beach, having a barbecue about midday-ish, Mike didn't say a single word to me all day, but I didn't let it bother me. Angela, Jess, Ben and Mike left at about 6 in the evening. I was starting to regret spending the entire day at the beach in a strappy dress and I now had major sunburn,

"Do you have any plans tonight?" I jumped; I hadn't heard Jake come up behind me.

"No, only trying not to irritate my sunburn." I could really do with ice-cold hands on me right now.

"Okay, then how do you feel about staying for a council meeting, my dad will tell all the Quileute legends, before you answer dad told me to ask you" I didn't even really need to think about my answer

"Yeah I'd love to stay, though I do really need to find something to cover my back and shoulders" I reply, "it's starting to feel very uncomfortable, and sunset isn't for a while yet."

"Ouch, well how about I go get you one of my shirts to put round your shoulders and get dad to phone Charlie and let him know your spending the evening here and will be back later."

"Yeah that sounds fine, but I walk up with you, I want to get my phone from the truck and my spare shoes, these wedges are killing my feet" how the hell do girls wear them all the time.

"I'll carry you," Jake says and before I can refuse he has got me in his arms and is running towards his house. When he gets there he leaves me beside my truck and disappears inside the house. I slip off the wedges I'd been wearing, realising that I also had sunburn on my feet, and slipped on the flat pumps I'd bought with me, being in flat shoes again felt like heaven. As I threw the wedges onto the seat my phone started ringing, I had to climb into the truck to get my phone off the dashboard, when I looked at the screen it was Edward, crap.

"Hey" I answered

"Where are you? Alice says your future has disappeared, I've been phoning you for the past hour, we were just going to come back" He finally finishes and gives me chance to reply.

"OK, firstly I'm with some friends, spending the day at the beach, secondly why the hell is Alice checking up on me and thirdly I left my phone in my truck" I've barely finished when he starts talking again.

"What beach? why didn't you use the Volvo?, did you get your truck fixed?" he's just full of questions tonight, I decide to tell him where I am and who I'm with, to see if he'll finally decide to tell me the truth.

"I'm at La Push, Jacob Black came up to my house last night with his dad and fixed my truck, I just come to get my phone from my truck, then I'm heading back to the beach for a barbecue" don't want to tell him about the council meeting cause then he'll know I know.

"you didn't tell me you are friends with Jacob Black" now his voice sounds a little odd, angry even.

"I don't have to tell you everything Edward, your my fiancée not my keeper" I'm getting annoyed now he hasn't told me loads of things and it's wrong for me not to tell him one thing.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you, look I'm going to head home now so why don't you head back to Charlie's and I'll meet you there" the way he says it just too casually makes me realise he's trying to get me away from Jake.

"No, you can still come home early if you want, you can always come and join me in La Push?" I know he can't, but I just want to see what excuse he'll make.

"No, I just don't like the thought of you in La Push" maybe he'll tell me the truth now

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know if I ever told you this or not, but Alice was attacked not once but twice on that beach, it's the reason we never go there" Oh what a fucking liar.

"Well I'll be okay, I'll Have Jake, Sam and Paul with me, I'll have a whole pack of friends round me" I say

"Your not going to change your mind are you?" yay he's finally figured it out

"No" and I want to add because they're going to tell me the truth, but I bite my tongue

"Okay see you tomorrow night, I love you"

"Love you too, bye" I shut off my phone.

**Edward POV**

"Oh god Alice he's in La Push with the wolves, and he's refusing to come back" I'm starting to panic as I pace the clearing Alice and me have currently stopped in.

"Maybe that explains why I can't see him, if he's near the wolves maybe my visions don't work on them" Alice replies.

I smack a tree in frustration and it goes crashing to the ground "Doesn't he know how dangerous the wolves can be?" he really is too stubborn for his own good.

"Edward that would be a no, don't forget you haven't told him about them and you've forbidden any of us from telling him the truth, maybe that needs to change" she adds on.

"No, he doesn't need to know about them, its for his own good not telling him the truth, plus we're not allowed to tell anyone about the wolves are we, it's part of the treaty"

"He'll find out eventually, then he's going be angry at you for lying to him plus he's practically family Edward, he's allowed to know"

"No, we're moving away after the honeymoon, we won't come back here for years, he never needs to know" I'm determined to keep this from him, I don't want him to worry about anything and I know what is best for him.

"Fine" Alice huffs and storms off through the trees in the direction of Forks, I follow behind her, she will not tell him plus I need to get home to pick up my surprise for Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

Billy had just finished telling the legends and I'm a little stunned that Edward has kept so much from me, I know he doesn't know everything Billy said tonight, but he knows a lot of it. It's been a long day and after not getting much sleep the night before, I can barely keep my eyes open now.

"If you feel tired, sleep" Jake whispers in my ear "I'll drive you back to Charlie's" that's the last thing I hear before my eyes slide shut.

When I wake up, it's 9.30am the next morning and I'm laying across my own bed still wearing my dress and Jake's shirt, as I wake up more I start to feel the burn on my shoulders and back, then I remember I got a little burned yesterday, I think I need a cold shower. During my shower I come to the conclusion that I'm not going to let Edward know that I know about the wolves, I want him to tell me and if I give him plenty of chances he's got to be honest with me right. I wrap a towel round my waist and head back to my room.

"Carlisle sent this over, for your sunburn" I spun round and screamed, Alice was sitting on my bed.

"Shit Alice, you scared me" I grabbed hold of my closet door for support. "What are you doing back anyway?"

"Well we decided to head back early, as it wasn't going to be sunny today and we were all full" She told me "Plus Edward has got a surprise for you and he needed to pick it up"

"He hasn't spent any money on me has he?" I ask dreading the answer, Edward will use any excuse to spend a fortune on me.

"No he hasn't spent anything, now come here so I can put some of this cream on you, then get you dressed and over to the house"

10 minutes later we're in Edwards Volvo heading towards the Cullen house. Alice has decided to dress me in a strapless purple summer dress and another pair of wedges, I must admit the dress did feel comfortable and it wasn't rubbing the sunburn.

When we got out of the car Edward was waiting for us, he came up behind me and kissed me on the check, the feel of his ice-cold chest pressed against my back was heaven.

"I've got a little surprise for you?" he murmured gently taking my hand and leading me toward the house. I'd barely got into the lounge when I heard a familiar voice call my name, I turned and threw myself into their arms, "Mom I've missed you".

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to S Meyer I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

**Jasper pov**

Oh my god I can't believe my mom is here in Forks, after being surprised by her at the Cullen house, she mentioned that we hadn't been shopping in ages, so Esme suggested that her and Edward join my mom and me for a day at the mall. After a quick change of clothes into skinny jeans and a strappy top that wouldn't irritate my sunburn, plus a nice comfortable pair of flat pumps we were now in Esme's car and on the way to the mall. Esme and mom were in the front chatting about god knows what, and I was thinking about graduation tomorrow, I had grown closer to Jake in the last few days and sort of really wanted him to come to the party Alice was throwing, plus I knew it might push Edward into telling the truth, I decided to text him, so Edward wouldn't overhear anything.

_Hey Jake, thanx 4 the truth yestrdy, can u do me a couple of massive favours, 1__st__ not think about me no'in around Edward, I don't want him 2 no I no and 2__nd__ come to the graduation party 2moro, J._

I quickly sent the text before Edward saw it, I didn't know how long it would take Jake to reply, I know he had wolf stuff to do today, however he replied fairly quickly.

_Hey J, ok I wont let him no, but I'm not sure about the party,_

I knew he would say that but I also know that he hates the Cullen's, so I'm hoping I can talk him into it.

_Plz come ur my friend and I need ur help, I wanna make Edward a little jealous, c if he will finally tell the truth, plz come Jake._

"Who are you texting?" Edward suddenly asks me looking a little worried.

"Oh just Jake, I asked him to the graduation party tomorrow" I replied, a look of disgust appeared on his face, and a brief feeling of hatred engulfed me.

"Jake?" mom suddenly asked "Do you mean Jacob Black?"

"Yeah I do" I replied, I had a feeling what mom was going to say Edward would not like.

"Oh my god, how is he? I haven't seen him since he was in nappies and you two were inseparable"

I decide to have a little fun, I mean if Edward won't tell me the truth why not make him a little jealous "He's good mom, I spent the day at the beach with him yesterday, him and his friends are really hot"

"Really, is he coming to the wedding? Or even graduation?"

"I don't know about the wedding mom, but I've invited him to the graduation party tomorrow" as I was talking I saw Esme glance at Edward through the rear-view mirror and Edward was frowning. "hey Edward" I briefly touch his arm and he turns to look at me "Are you okay? You look a little upset about something?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about Jake coming to the party tomorrow, I heard he has a problem with his temper"

"Really?" mom asked looking round at Edward "I always thought he was such a good boy"

"He is" I replied "When Mike upset me yesterday he comforted me, he just held me till I stopped crying" ooh Edward looks pissed now " the rumours about his temper only started when he stood up for himself against some forks kids who tried to bully him" if Edward can lie so can I.

"Oh" mom said "Well hopefully he can go to the party, I mean he's one of your oldest friends" just as she finished talking my phone buzzed again.

_Ok, ill try to b there_,

"Jake's going to try and be there" I tell everyone, mom looks happy at this, Esme's facial expression doesn't change and Edward glares at my phone before clearing his expression and looking at me,

"That's good then" ooh what a liar, he really has no intention of telling me. "Wait, why did Mike upset you?" Edward takes my hand in his and looks at me worriedly.

"Well he's given me the silent treatment since he discovered I like wearing dresses, but as Jake said it's his loss, I'm not going to let him bother me any more"

After reassuring Edward that I'm fine now the rest of the car ride stayed fairly quiet, and I realised just how uncomfortable cars could be cause the seat and seatbelt kept rubbing my already sore back.

I was relieved when we finally arrived at the mall, I couldn't wait to get out of the car, my back was really sore, hopefully I can get Edward to put his cold hands on it for a while later.

When we get out of the car Edward immediately walks around the car and slips his arm around my waist, he steers me towards the nearest entrance and as we get near the door Edward leans close to me and whispers in my ear "We're going to have to visit an underwear store later, I have to buy you some new underwear, and no arguing, you promised I could" stupid vampires with their stupid perfect memory.

"Okay" I say "you know my size right?" I'm thinking I could send him to do that so he doesn't have to eat with us, it'll be easier for him to fake eat at home than here.

"Yeah, why?" he looks a little confused

"I was thinking that you could surprise me, me and mom could go eat and spend a little time on our own, and you and Esme could do the same, then you don't have to eat" he looks at me for a few seconds, then nods.

"Hey mom" she turns and looks at me "Me and Edward thought that maybe at lunch time we could sort of split up, you and I could go eat and do a little shopping just us two and Edward and Esme could do the same thing"

Both Esme and mom look at us for a few seconds, then both nod in agreement "That's a wonderful idea".

The morning goes by quickly, I found a new dress and a few new tops and skirts that I had to let Edward buy me after he gave the cashier his card before I had chance to pay. Midday-ish we split up and agreed to meet up in a couple of hours, so I was now sitting in the food court with my mom.

"So Jasper" she eyes me over the top of her cheeseburger "how are the wedding plans coming along?" seriously she's asking me this?

"Fine as far as I know, you'll have to ask Alice if you want details though, she's organising it all for us" I reply biting into my own burger.

"and how are things between you and Edward?, you seem even closer than when I last saw you"

When she mentions Edward I can't help but smile "things are really well between us, I just can't wait to finally be his husband" she almost squeals in delight.

"So who pitches and who catches?" I can't believe she just asked that.

"Mom!"  
"What? it was just a question" she's still looking at me expectantly, I cant believe she really wants to know

"Neither, we're waiting for our wedding night" I mumble at her wishing that I could just disappear.

"Well have you and Edw.." she starts again but I decide to cut her off,

"fine, when we do I'll catch, okay mom, now change the subject please" my face feels like its on fire by now, mom really knows how to embarrass me.

"Do you have any lube?" I nearly choke on my fries as she says that, but then I realise I don't actually have any.

"No, mom I don't, now can we please change the subject" I'm very easily irritated today for some reason, maybe cause I'm in pain. Mom stays fairly quiet through the rest of lunch but immediately embarrasses me again when she drags me to buy lube, the only problem is there are that many to choose from, I'm not entirely sure which one to pick until mom comes up and hands me a bottle of one called liquid silk

"That's one of the best to use apparently" she says to me before walking off, I'm utterly shocked that she even knows these things, then I realise I have to pay. 10 minutes later I'm outside the shop, my face is still a little red and I have my purchase in a bag, we still have about half hour before we meet back up with Esme and Edward.

Mom and me just wander around the mall doing a little window-shopping, as there is nothing else we really need. We're looking in a jewellery shop window when I see a gorgeous mom bracelet that mom would love, it's a white gold, with mom across it in blue stones, they have one in pink also. I drag mom into the store and point it out, she adores it and I insist on buying it for her, after all I have my college fund saved that I'm no longer gonna use. I also decide to buy the pink one for Esme cause she is like a mom to me now.

"Oh, Jasper honey, I just love this bracelet" she says with tears in her eyes while hugging me, we've just come out of the jewellers and mom insisted on wearing hers right away "and I think Esme will love hers too"

Finally its time to go meet back up with Edward and Esme, when we see them waiting for us I run up to Edward and kiss him on the lips "Oh I've missed you" I murmur

"I've missed you too" he replies, then I realise he's not carrying any bags; maybe he didn't buy anything after all.

"Didn't you buy anything?"

"Yeah we did, we just dropped them off at the car earlier" he says before taking most of my bags, the only one I keep hold of is the jewellery one.

"Can we go now" Edward murmurs to me, I know he hates shopping but would do anything for me, except tell the truth that is.

"Yeah, I don't need anything else do you" I ask indicating to Esme and mom. With the answer being no, we make our way to the car, once we've put the bags in the already nearly full boot of the car I ask Esme to wait before she gets in.

"Esme, me and mom were shopping earlier and I saw this and thought you might like it" I say handing her the jewellery bag,

"Oh honey, thank you but you shouldn't have" she says I know she's only worried about me spending my money, she takes the bracelet box out of the bag and opens it,

"I bought mom one like it but with blue instead of pink" I say nervously as she stands there in silence, suddenly she throws her arms around me and hugs me.

"Oh it's gorgeous thank you so much Jasper, it means the world to me" she said hugging me just a little too tightly but I don't mind. After she finally lets me go, she gets me to help her put the bracelet on, then we're all in the car on the way home.

"Thank you Jasper" Edward murmurs quietly in my ear, I've left my seatbelt off this time opting to lean against Edward instead, it's slightly more comfortable this way "That was really sweet of you to buy that for Esme, it means more than you could possibly imagine"

I don't remember answering and I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up I'm on Edwards bed, with my head resting on Edwards chest, my back and shoulders feel really sore.

"owww" I mutter into Edwards chest.

"Are you okay? Have I hurt you?"

"No, my sunburn is really hurting" I mumble into his chest.

**Edward pov**

When Jasper woke up and started moaning in pain I thought that I had hurt him, when he said about his back I started to worry a little, maybe I should get Carlisle to check it later. When Jasper finally sits up and looks at me I can tell that he knows I'm worrying.

"Edward I'll be fine, sunburn always hurts for a few days" he reassures me, then hops off me and disappears into my bathroom to relieve himself. When he comes back he notices the lube and condoms that Carlisle gave me on the side, oh god this could be embarrassing especially as everyone is at home.

"Where did you get these from?" he asks looking at me, oh how do I explain this, I know I have to talk to him about this.

"Carlisle gave them to me" suddenly the bedspread looks very interesting to me.

"When?" I look at him, and he looks fairly determined to get the truth.

"When he gave me my sex talk", recognition shows on his face as he remembers me telling him about the explicit sex talk

"Oh, did he explain everything?" oh I wish I was anywhere but here at the moment.

"Yes and he also said I should talk to you about it" if he's going to carry on I might as well get it out of the way, thankfully I hear Esme sending Bella, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie out hunting then and Renee was taking a nap in her room.

"well he said we should talk about the whole mechanics of it, and maybe start to use fingers to get used to the feeling, he also said tha..."

"Edward, I want to bottom" well that solves that, I was nervous that he would decide he would only top and that's just not possible at the moment

"Okay, Carlisle said you would need to anyway" he looks confused at that "a human can't top a vampire"

"Okay, but I'm not sure if I would want to top, even after we change" he says, I must admit I'm a little shocked at that.

"Why?" I've thought about it a lot and it honestly doesn't bother me what I do.

"Well" he starts, then blushes and looks down "the thought of giving myself to you completely sort of turns me on" wow, I really can't believe he feels that way, then he looks up at me "So can we?"

"can we what?" I'm a little confused now I thought we was just discussing sex.

"Umm, use fingers first, I'm more then ready to feel some part of you inside of me" he explains.

"Maybe, only if you are 100 percent sure, but not now" he frowns at me "firstly we need to get you some food and secondly we need to get Carlisle to check your sunburn"

Jasper starts to protest but I cut him off "please for me, just let Carlisle check it okay?"

"fine" he stalks to the door then turns round and looks at me "are you coming?"

**Jasper pov**

I can't believe he wants Carlisle to check my sunburn, it's pointless but I knew there was no point arguing, we got half way downstairs when we bumped into Carlisle

"Hey Esme says dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, if you come to my office I'll check your sunburn, Edward, Esme wants you downstairs" Edward gives me a quick kiss and disappears downstairs and leaves me alone with Carlisle. I follow him silently to his office, standing just inside the door when we get there.

"Jasper, please sit down" he gestures to the chair in-front of his desk, when I'm sitting he walks over and takes a look at my shoulders and back.

"I told Edward you didn't need to look" I say "but he does tend to over-react"

"I agree with you there Jasper, he does panic a lot" he agrees "Your back and shoulders will be fine in a few days, the skin will probably peel, next time use sunblock"

"Yeah okay I will," hopefully next time its sunny I'll be sparkling. "why do you think he panics so much, like on Wednesday when he found out I was at La Push, he panicked and tried to persuade me to come home, I mean there's no reason why I shouldn't go to La Push is there?" Carlisle looks distinctly uncomfortable when I mention that, I just want my family to not lie to me, is that too much too ask?

"you'll have to talk to Edward about that" he says before abruptly changing the subject "I heard you and Edward talking earlier, if you have any questions about anal sex " as soon as he says those words I stop him.

"Carlisle stop, I probably know more about gay sex than you, mom bought me loads of gay porn you don't have to worry about me" there is no way I'm having this conversation with Carlisle

"but having sex with a vampire" he starts

"is something Edward can tell me about" I finish "if we have any queries after that we'll come talk to you okay?"

"Okay," he finally relents, "Your mom's just gone downstairs, if you want to head on down now your dinner should be ready"

"Okay, thanks Carlisle" I walk over to the door but stop with my hand on the doorknob and turn round "Carlisle, you didn't mind be buying that bracelet for Esme did you?"

"No, of course not Jasper, I'm actually really touched that you got it for her, you really made her day" he smiles at me

"Ok" I hesitate then decide to carry on "I know I didn't get you anything but I thought you should just know, that I consider you to be my dad" Carlisle stared at me for a second then got up and came over to me pulling me into a hug, being careful of my back.

"Thank you Jasper" he whispers into my hair "And I think of you as my son, I love you Jasper"

"I love you too Dad."

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Wedding Haze

**Disclaimer: all belongs to S Meyer I own nothing except a dirty mind.**

**A/N: Warning lemons in this chapter, fairly detailed same sex activities mentioned, if you don't like don't read. **

Chapter 10

**Jasper POV**

After my little chat with Carlisle I head down to the kitchen. When I got there mom was sitting talking to Esme, both of them proudly wearing their bracelets, they both turned to me as I walked in the door, mom walked over to me as Esme and Edward dished up dinner.

"Esme and I were just saying how sweet it was of you to buy us both bracelets, and it got me to thinking, I've never seen your engagement ring, so I was wondering" she holds her hand out toward mine, unaware that I've never worn my engagement ring cause I don't want to lose it.

"Umm I'm not wearing it mom" I say to her "cause I don't want to lose it"

"that's no excuse, you would never lose something like that" mom scolds me "now surely it upsets Edward that you refuse to wear his ring"

"He has it upstairs" I say trying to put her off "he would have said if it upset him, wouldn't you Edward?" I finish, turning towards him.

"Well, I would love it if you would wear it, I agree with your mom, it's unlikely you would lose something like that, but you just don't want to" he finishes quietly, his choice of words and tone of voice make me feel guilty.

"Well he should be wearing it by now, I mean your getting married next week" mom's comment makes me feel even worse.

"Okay,okay, I give in, go get the ring" I say to him, and he dashes out of the room at human speed with a massive smile on his face.

"So what's it like?" mom asks me as we're waiting for him to come back.

"It's a beautiful platinum band with five small diamonds set into it" I just finish as Edward comes back into the kitchen with the box in his hand, I go to take it from him but he shakes his head "If your finally going to wear my ring we're going to do this properly" he says to me before sinking down onto one knee, behind me I hear both Esme and mom aww quietly at us.

"Jasper Whitlock" he starts "I've loved you from the very first moment I saw you, would you do me the great honour of agreeing to marry me?" my emotions are all over the place and I find myself overwhelmed.

"Yes" I manage to reply while trying and failing to stop the tears falling down my face, which in itself is odd. I didn't react this much the first time he proposed, he takes the ring from the box and slides it onto my finger before standing up and pulling me into him and wiping my tears away with his thumbs before chastely kissing me on the lips.

"I love you soo much," he murmurs.

"I love you too". When I turn round to look at mom she has tears running down her face, even Esme looks like she would be crying if she could. They both come over to us and give us a hug. After a few minutes we all settle down although Edward just can't keep the smile off his face as he sits next to me holding my hand while I eat my pasta. His good mood is infectious so by the time I've finished eating I can't stop smiling either.

"Mom, I meant to ask how long are you here for?" I'm a little curious surely she's not staying until after the wedding

"only until early Saturday morning , Phil's in hospital with a broken leg and I want to get back to him" she explains

"oh god is he okay?" I ask a little worried about him,

"yeah he'll be fine, he insisted I should still come to your graduation, and that I wasn't to tell you, cause he didn't want you to worry," she said "he wants you to have a great time at graduation"

"okay" I say "how did he do it?"

"Accident at practice apparently, he'll be back playing before we know it though."

After dinner Mom phones Phil at the hospital and I have a little chat with him which makes me feel better about the whole situation, then we all settle and watch a movie, Edwards cold chest against my sunburn feels like heaven, hopefully I can persuade him to stay close to me all night. When I head up for a shower after the film, mom casually suggests that Edward should keep me company, which he does and she winks at me when I say night to her. However in Edward's bedroom before we take our shower Edward insists on showing me all the underwear he bought for me today, there is loads of it, but some of the pieces really are very nice.

"Thanks Edward" I mutter "After all the stuff you bought me today, I had a little think, I'm not going to object to you buying me presents any more" he looks even happier as I say this "but within reason"

"What's 'within reason'" he quotes my words back at me, I stay silent for a moment trying to think of the best way to describe what I mean.

"well when you buy me something don't pay loads for it when something cheaper would do just as well" he looks at me for a moment after I've said this.

"Okay" he finally agrees "but I have a little condition of my own"

"Okay" I say knowing he's going to try and find a way around my condition "but if the rest of the family chooses to buy you something expensive you won't complain"

I stay silent for a little longer this time before finally answering "Fine" somewhat reluctantly "now lets take our shower" I finish before I turn away from him and head towards his bathroom, when I get in there I strip my clothes off and throw them in the hamper. We both shower fairly quickly because the water stings my sunburn. Once out of the shower we both wrap towels around our waists and head back to the bedroom, but when I go to get some nightclothes Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, "and who says you get to put any clothes on?" before lightly touching his lips to my neck. He continues kissing along my neck as his hands move down to remove the towel from my waist, I put my hands round and pull his towel down too. Edward pulls me gently over to the bed and encourages me to lay on it, before moving over me and starting to kiss along my jaw, with his hands slowly starting to slide down my chest, when I go to touch him though he gently knocks my hand away softly murmuring "Tonight's all about you baby". I start to object but he just silences me with a kiss, as his fingers start playing with my nipples, which makes me moan loudly, but when he suddenly stops and hops off the bed, I start to protest but he just gets the bottle of lube from the side and puts it on the bed.

"If you really want to feel my fingers, then we got to be prepared" he tells me before rejoining me on the bed, he immediately starts kissing along my neck, letting his hands briefly skim over my nipples and down to my sides, by the time his lips start travelling down my chest I feel myself getting hard. When I feel his lips brush over my nipples I buck up off the bed and moan, loudly.

**Edward POV**

When Jasper bucks off the bed while moaning loudly, it turns me on even more to know I'm making him feel this good, but I'm determined to make this evening purely about him. I brush my lips over his sensitive nipples again as I slide my hand down to stroke Jaspers thighs, he gasps and bucks up again, desperate for some sort of contact on his cock, when I glance down I can see come leaking from the tip of his cock,

"please, don't tease" he gasps

"it's only teasing if I don't plan on following through" I reply, at this point he's still laying flat on the bed, so I get him to bend his knees and put his feet flat on the bed, and slip a pillow under his hips so I have more access. I move to between his legs and pick up the lube, I cover a couple of fingers in lube and start kissing along his hipbone as I move my hand down, under his cock and slide along until I find his sweet little hole, I slowly circle it with my finger which causes Jasper to buck and moan loudly, he really is very vocal. As I continue to circle his hole he moans again.

"oh god, please Edward, I need more, oh god please" he pleads, almost begging at this point so I push against the ring of muscle and slide just the tip of my finger in, causing Jasper to gasp and stop moving.

"Are you okay? Have I hurt you?" I immediately start to panic.

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me it just feels a little odd" he gasps then adds "please don't stop". I wait a few moments for him to get used to the intrusion, then slide my finger in a little further and he suddenly bucks and moans "oh god do that again", I'm a little confused now, so I move my finger gently again stroking him inside and I am again rewarded with him moaning my name, his breathing also picks up and I can hear his heartbeat increase too, I must be doing something right because he is very aroused right now. I move my finger again and he groans loudly "OH GOD EDWARD, I'm GONNA COME" and he explodes all over his stomach, without me touching his cock once, I slide my finger out and wait for him to come down from his high. When his breathing has evened out a little he leans over to where I'm now laying next to him and kisses me.

"Thankyou, that was amazing" he looks so happy right now.

"No problem, I'm curious though you told me to 'do that again' what exactly was I doing?" he looks at me oddly for a moment.

"You were stimulating my prostate" okay Carlisle never mentioned that

"Oh okay" I may not know exactly what I'm doing but I did know what a prostate is.

"Now give me a few minutes to recover and we can try that again, I want to feel more fingers inside of me"

**Jasper pov**

Having one of Edwards fingers inside of me felt like heaven, I know if I get him to carry on I'm going to feel a little sore tomorrow, but it will be worth it. Edward is laying right next to me, so I turn to him and start kissing along his collar bone, but before I get any further, I find myself flat on my back with Edward pinning my hands above my head "I said tonight is all about you, now behave"

"but I just want to touch you, make you feel good too" I try to explain.

"Jasper, you already make me feel good, now just let me take care of you okay?" he dazzles me into agreeing. He slides his hands down my chest with feather light touches, briefly teasing both nipples, but quickly sliding down to grasp my cock which once again is growing hard, he strokes me to hardness before pulling away and encouraging me to open my legs and he once again coats his fingers with lube. This time I know what to expect when if feel one of his fingers circling my entrance, the coldness of his body feels like heaven when he slides his finger into my heat and quickly locates my prostate, stimulating it enough so I'm bucking off the bed begging for more. When he presses a second finger into me it doesn't hurt exactly, it just feels a little strange. He moves both fingers slightly brushing my prostate, teasing me and he kisses along the inside of my thigh, I was desperate for my cock to be touched though, I was so hard and beads of come were building at the tip, I needed release, now, maybe I could persuade Edward to give in and fuck me now.

"Edward, please I need more" I moan "Oh god again" I groan as he strokes my prostate.

"Edward please fuck me" as soon as those words are out of my mouth Edward freezes,

"What?"

"fuck me, I want you to fuck me" I pant out.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jasper think rationally"

"I am thinking rationally, I want your big cock in my ass now" he hesitates and I can see he is very turned on, I can also see desire starting to win out.

"It won't bother you that we're not waiting" he groans as he jumps off the bed for a second, he quickly returns with a condom in his hand.

"No, I've wanted to feel you for ages" he rolls the condom over his length and coats it with plenty of lube, then he turns and lays on the bed.

"Okay, I want you to ride me then" I move and position myself over him, reaching behind me to line his cock up with my entrance, then slowly start to lower myself onto him, as his cock breaches my virgin hole I squeeze my eyes shut in pain, fuck that hurts. I try to stay relaxed as I impale myself fully on his cock. When he's fully sheathed within me I stop willing myself not to cry from the pain of it, I never realised Edward was so big.

"are you okay? Edwards asks as a tear slips down my face.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment" I stay sitting in him until the burning stretched feeling ebbs away and I just feel completely full, I experiment slightly, and lift myself up slightly before sliding back down, it doesn't feel great but there is no pain either. The coldness of Edwards cock feels absolutely perfect buried deep in my ass. I find a rhythm and start to ride him. When I look up at his face his eyes are rolled back and I can tell he's making an obvious effort not to make a lot of noise, at this moment I don't care who's listening I want him to scream my name as he comes. I rise almost complete off his cock before impaling myself on it, this time not only does it start to feel more pleasurable but Edward also moans quietly.

"Edward" I moan as I begin to ride him hard and fast, "I want you to moan my name when you come" I practically pant out as I feel my own orgasm draw closer.

"Oh God JASPERRRR, I'm coming" Edward yells as I feel his cold seed fill the condom, my own orgasm follows seconds later as I coat Edwards stomach with my come.

I suddenly feel exhausted and pull myself off Edward and lay on the bed next to him, he quickly disposes of the condom and cleans himself up as I recover. When he comes back to the bed he pulls me under the covers with him, I'm so glad we have an electric blanket, it means we don't have to have covers between us.

"Are you okay?" he whispers before adding "we probably shouldn't have done that tonight"

"Why" I feel a little upset, did he change his mind about wanting me?

"Because graduation tomorrow means sitting on those school chairs one last time, that's going to be uncomfortable for you" he explains "Don't think for one minute I don't want you because I do" He's worried about me, how sweet.

"You didn't lose control like you thought you would" I say "and don't worry about the pain, it was well worth it" I mumble barely keeping my eyes open.

"I know I didn't, shows that I don't know everything" I think I hear him say quietly as sleep overtakes me.

**A/N2: So there you have it, the guys have finally had sex, as this is the first time i've written anal sex I may not be totally accurate, so what do you think? Would you like more lemons like this in future chapters?**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wedding Haze**

**Disclaimer: All Belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than my others, but as I have lots planned I decided to split graduation into 2 chapters.**

Chapter 11

**Jasper POV**

Edward woke me early Friday morning by trailing kisses all over my back, the feel of his cold lips against my sunburn was nice, I moved slightly and suddenly remember last nights activities and the pain in my backside becomes apparent, it's going to be hard sitting down today.

"Are you okay?" Edward must have noticed my discomfort,

"Yeah, I'm fine just feeling the after effects of last nights activities" I mutter as I open my eyes.

"yeah, I'm sorry we shouldn't have done that last night" he looks uncharacteristically unsure as he speaks to me "Can you ever forgive me for doing that to you" he's gotta be joking, after last night he can't be going all emo on me surely.

I turn fully so I can look at him as I talk, trying not to wince with pain, "Firstly, there is nothing to forgive, secondly no matter when we finally did it, there would always have been pain," I explain, then I add "it would be the same even if I'd had sex with another human, so just be happy that we finally got laid okay?" He smiles at that.

"okay, but I'm still going to feel guilty, graduation today means a lot of time sitting" only he would worry about my ass.

"Okay, but if you feel the need to make it up to me after the party tonight, I don't mind" I say winking at him.

We both climb out of bed then and head towards Edwards bathroom, when his bedroom door suddenly flings open, "Esme says that you gotta get.. oh" Emmett booms as he finally takes in the fact that we are out of bed and both very naked, thankfully Edward grabs a pillow and uses it to cover me. We both glare at Emmett who now has a grin on his face "so, what cha been doing?" I can feel my face getting hot as I blush and look down, god this is going to be embarrassing

"Well Jasper's, been sleeping and I've been watching him sleep?" Edward says "Now Emmett get out so we can get ready" Edward glares at Emmett, who backs up with his hands in the air

"Okay, Okay I'm gone, Esme says get up already" with that parting sentence Emmett disappears out of the door leaving us in peace.

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry about that" Edward says as he pulls me into his arms "I was so focused on you, I didn't hear Emmett coming"

"That's Okay Edward" I reply quietly, "now lets go get showered before Esme sends him back up"

We grab a really quick shower, before getting ready, Alice has hung the dress I'm wearing in Edwards closet and I'm happy to see that it's strapless, at least it won't irritate my sunburn like the gown will.

When I'm ready I turn and look at Edward who is wearing a black suit. "wow, Edward you look really sexy" I murmur walking over to him and brushing my lips against his, he kisses me back as his hands rest on my hips.

"you look stunning yourself" he replies. We both go downstairs where the rest of the family are waiting even though we have a while before we need to leave.

I hear a gasp from my mom as we walk into the room "Oh wow, you guys look gorgeous" mom says as Esme leads us over to the couch to sit down, I hesitate not really wanting to sit down.

"Esme, I think I'm going stand for a while" I say as Edward takes a seat on the couch, I however wasn't counting on Emmett coming over and pushing me down, hard, as my ass hit the seat I hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mom looked at me worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine just wasn't expecting Emmett to push me down that hard" I mumbled in reply.

"But it's a soft seat how could..." Emmett stops mid sentence as realisation dawns on his face " OH MY GOD" he bellows "least we all now know who pitches and who catches".

I can't believe he just said that, I feel myself flush with embarrassment as everyone looks at us, the only ones that look unsurprised are Esme and Carlisle, they must of sent everyone else out last night.

"Okay Emmett, enough, and I don't want to hear from anybody else either, what Jasper and Edward do is their choice, and nobody else's business" oh wow, I feel like kissing Carlisle for saying that. After Esme insists I eat some breakfast we all head over to the store where she ordered our gowns, instead of hiring them like most of the school she insisted on buying us all our gowns. The car ride over there was really uncomfortable, I was relieved to finally get out of the car, once we got our gowns there was half hour till the service started so Edward and I opted to walk the short distance to the school, I really didn't feel like getting back into the car, I was not looking forward to sitting down for the ceremony.

**Edward pov**

I felt awful, Jasper was in obvious discomfort throughout the graduation ceremony, letting out low hisses of pain when he had to sit down, how could I do this to him? I didn't regret making love to him, but I do regret doing it last night and making what should have been a perfect day, rather uncomfortable for him. The ceremony itself seemed to take forever, but only cause I was very aware of Jaspers discomfort I was happy when it was finally over. As we were walking outside I heard Mike loudly insulting Jasper "to think I was ever friends with that queer" he sneered "he's a complete fairy even wears dresses and heels, he must be the girl in that relationship, a total freak".

Jasper suddenly comes to a halt, when I turned to face him it was clear he had heard what Mike said because I could see tears forming in his eyes I immediately pulled him in close, he wrapped his arms round my waist and buried his face in my neck his hat falling off in the process, I could feel the tears falling onto my ice cold skin, I slowly started rubbing his back reassuring him.

"shhh baby, don't listen to him, he's not worth it" I whisper in his ear as I see Esme and Renee heading in our direction.

"what's the matter, is he okay?" they were both really concerned.

"Excuse the language but that bastard over there has been insulting Jasper, loudly" I tell them while glaring in Mikes direction, at those words both Esme and Renee start whispering words of reassurance at him, and after a few minutes he raises his head and looks at me, and I brush the rest of his tears away and kiss him quickly on the lips "I love you"

I love you too" he whispers back "and thank you".

**Bella pov**

When we found out what had upset Jasper, Emmett got really angry and Rose had to drag him off to go hunting. Jasper and Edward gave us their gowns to bring home as they were going for a meal with Esme and Renee, so that left just Alice and me with Carlisle. "Carlisle, when we get in can we have a little chat"

"Of course Bella what about?"

"Well I'll explain when we get home" I reply while blocking my mind, I really don't want Edward to hear this yet. The ride home was fairly quick and after me and Alice had got changed and hung all the gowns up we went and found Carlisle in his office. I hesitate for a few moments wondering how to explain this all.

"What did you want to talk about Bella" Carlisle enquires.

"It's about Jasper," I say "some of it's a little confusing so if you could let me say it all then we'll talk about it afterwards.

"okay" then he leans back in his chair and waits for me to start.

"Well, I'm starting to wonder if Jasper is going to have some sort of gift when he's one of us" I say

"What sort of gift?" Carlisle looks intrigued.

"Maybe something to do with emotions" I stop then unsure of how to continue, Carlisle seems to sense my hesitation.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, for a start, you know how we have one more emotion than humans"

"Yes bloodlust" Carlisle states.

"well, I still have a few problems with mine, which is why I don't spend too much time around Jasper, but the few times I have been near him and my blood lust has flared, he's suddenly started complaining that his throat burns" I explain "and also that thing where he just knows if we're lying"

"So your thinking that he can somehow feel our emotions?" Carlisle asks, "Have you noticed any other times when this seems apparent?"

"Yeah I have a few times actually, I'm surprised no one else has noticed it, there were a few moments last Sunday, that pretty much made me realise, I had noticed odd things for a while but didn't put it all together till then" I pause taking a breath. "On Sunday, Jasper got excited about twister after Alice started getting excited, after the vision incident, Jasper got upset, he said himself he didn't know why he was crying, but Edward was upset and hugging Jasper" I stop after that because Carlisle looks deep in thought.

"I think your right, looking back over everything now, I see what you mean, but I think for now we should just keep an eye on Jasper and discuss the situation with Edward when he's on his own"

"I agree" is the first thing Alice had said through the whole situation.

"Okay, that's sorted shall we get ready for the party?" Carlisle stands and heads toward the door.

"Actually there is one more thing" I say "this won't take long though, has Jasper asked either of you about the Quileutes?" I ask, Both Alice and Carlisle nod.

"He's mentioned it in front of Esme too" Carlisle adds, "why do you ask?"

"I think he knows or suspects about them" I say, I think we should have told him long ago, but Edward didn't want to worry Jasper, and since he's apparently friends with Jacob Black it would make sense to tell him.

"I keep telling Edward, that he should tell Jasper, but he just adamantly refuses" Alice says, "and he's forbidden me to say anything about them"

"I'll talk to Edward" Carlisle offers, "if Jaspers asking questions we should tell him the truth".

"Okay thank you Carlisle" I reply "I've just been worried that Jasper would feel betrayed by us when he finds out the truth"

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine" Carlisle reassures me "now we have a party to prepare for." We spend the rest of the time until we hear the others arriving home getting the house ready for the graduation party we're having.

**AN: I hope everything is this chapter is clear if not, feel free to ask questions.**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All belongs to S Meyer, I own nothing**

**A/N: This chapter contains slash, that is two guys having sex, if you don't like this or are under 18 DON'T read.**

Chapter 12

**Jasper POV**

Me and mom had a lovely meal while Esme and Edward, just pretended to eat, we were now on our way back to the Cullen's for the party, the first of the guests should be arriving in about an hour. I heard my phone buzzing in my bag and wondered who it could be though when I saw the text I couldn't help but smile _Hey J, I'll b at ur grad party 2nite, Quil + Embry r comin 2. b prepared to b majorly flirted with ;),_tonight's party was suddenly looking a lot more interesting.

"Hey mom, Jake's coming tonight and he's bringing a couple of his really hot friends" I can't keep the happiness out of my voice as I say this, though I suddenly start to feel really irritated for some reason.

"Oh that's great Jasper" she squeals, "It'll be good to see him again". Neither Edward nor Esme say a word though I see Esme look at Edward in the rear view mirror. When I looked at Edward he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I ask as I reach over and take his hand.

"Nothing Jasper, I'm fine" the expression on his face clears and he smiles at me, I know he is lying but I don't want to say anything yet. The rest of the car ride stays fairly silent, and we're soon back at the house. Until the first of the guests start to arrive, mom and I sit and have a little chat, she of course has no idea that all the Cullen's can hear every word we're saying, so asks me about my sex life, something I definitely don't want to be talking about where Emmett can hear. Thankfully though I manage to bluff my way through them and almost jump from my seat when the first guests arrive. Apparently no one was brave enough to come by themselves so a whole group of them arrived at once. Half hour later almost everyone had arrived and the party seemed to be a success, thankfully, no-one except Mike had been nasty about my dress, Ben had even asked me to dance. I had also danced with Alice, Edward and Emmett. I had just finished dancing with Edward when I saw Jake, Embry and Quil come through the front door.

"Jake" I call, and launch myself across the room at him, thankfully Jake catches me in a hug and pulls me close.

"Hello darling, you look gorgeous tonight" Jake says to me before kissing me lightly on the cheek, Embry and Quil both make similar comments.

"We have a present for you" Jake says "it's not much, as we didn't have much notice, but hopefully you'll like it". He hands me a little pouch, when I look inside, there is a silver charm bracelet with three tiny wolves on it.

"we each made one of the wolves" Embry says quietly "we couldn't afford anything too expensive".

"I love it" I exclaim "put it on me" I hand the bracelet back to Jake and thrust my wrist at him " I like home made gifts, they show you put a lot of thought into what I would like, its 100 times better than just buying some stupid car that I don't even need" I finish having a little dig at that stupidly expensive car that Edward bought me. When he's fastened the bracelet I give each of them another hug, and kiss them on the cheek to thank them for their gift.

"Surely your not Jacob Black?" Mom questions as she comes over to where we're standing.

"Yeah and these guys are Quil and Embry" Jake says.

"Oh my God your soo hunky now, I remember you when you were little, you and Jasper were inseparable," Mom says "and you used to play cowboys and Indians all the time". Quil and Embry laugh when mom says that, "Yeah, Dad still has my outfit indoors somewhere" Jake laughs, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I still have Jaspers cowboy outfit too" she laughs. Mom stays with us and we talk about the games Jake and I used to play together, and the time when I screamed the house down cause I wanted Jake to stay, it really was rather embarrassing for me so when a Muse song comes on I grab Quil's hand and drag him onto the dance floor insisting that he dance with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward talking to Alice, he does not look happy.

**Edward pov**

I can't believe he just abandoned me the second those mutts walked in the door, and he's flirting with them, no-one but me gets to hug him like that, and no-one should feel his lips against their skin only me. Then when Renee went over and they were chatting about MY Jasper and Jake being inseparable when they were younger I started to feel really angry, though it was nice hearing all of Jaspers childhood stories from Renee, she remembers more than she mentions though. I don't like the fact that Jasper used to be so close to that mutt, what if he suddenly decides he'd rather have some stupid puppy than me, I'll have to remind him who he belongs to. When I see MY Jasper drag one of those filthy mutts on the dance floor, it is the last straw, I'm about to go over there and tell him to keep his paws to himself when Alice suddenly appears.

"Edward calm, down, I know your jealous but think about what your doing" she says

"I'm not jealous, it's just not safe for him, to be so close to those dogs" I whisper back angrily.

"yeah well that's your fault, I've told you and even Carlisle has told you that you need to tell him about them and the treaty, but you wont". I scowl at her knowing she's right, he has no idea what they are. "Just leave them alone".

"But they're dancing with my Jasper" as soon as the words leave my mouth, I realise that I am jealous.

"Unless your going to tell Jasper the truth, you have no reason to stop him from dancing with them, but then maybe he's trying to provoke a reaction from you"

"What? Why would he be doing that, and with them?" I almost yell in frustration.

"Well he knows you don't like them, and maybe he's using them to make you jealous, you'll just have to remind him who he belongs to later" she finishes and disappears off to find Bella. I lean against the wall as I spend the next hour watching Jasper, Emmett comes over to talk to me at one point and literally has to discreetly hold me in place when Jacob and Jasper start dancing to a slow song, Jake has his arms wrapped round Jasper and they are, just too close together. Thankfully they break apart when the song is over and go eat, Finally at about half 10 I hear them telling Jasper they have to go. As soon as Jasper has said goodbye to the mutts and Renee has followed them out of the door to say goodbye outside, I make my way over to Jasper and I slide my arms around his waist, eugh he smells awful, he's got wolf stench all over him.

"That was not fair" I mutter as I kiss his neck, pulling back after only one kiss, cause the wolf stench made me want to vomit. "you've been flirting with those guys all evening and ignoring me", he turns round to face me and brushes his lips against mine.

"You could have always come over and joined us" he murmured back, I couldn't cause I didn't want to be anywhere near the dogs, but I couldn't tell him that.

"You was enjoying yourself and I didn't want to interrupt," I pouted contradicting my previous statement, I just hoped he didn't notice.

He looks at me for a second "your jealous" he states, like he knows exactly what I'm feeling, I choose not to answer and instead pull him towards the stairs, I know the party would carry on for a few hours yet but I needed to claim him now, well after a shower anyway.

"Edward" Jasper question's "where are we going?"

I paused, before turning around and whispering in his ear "We're going to my room," before I turn and continue to pull him up the stairs. When I entered my room I pulled him in behind me before turning round and shutting and locking the door, then I pull him into my bathroom with me.

"What are we doing in here?" he question's, oh he looks so sexy when he's confused.

"Taking a shower," I answer "it'll help your sunburn" I lie about the reason for the shower as I turn the shower on and adjust the temperature before I start to undress

"In the middle of a party?" he looks at me like I've gone mad.

"I don't care that it's the middle of a party I just want you naked now"

"but..." he tries

"but nothing, you've spent most of the night flirting with other guys, and ignoring me, I think you need to be reminded that your mine and only mine, no other guy is allowed to touch you", I've got his dress off him now and he's just standing in his underwear which I rip off him, he starts to protest but I just push him under the water spray. Once his hair is wet I grab the shampoo and proceed to wash his hair for him. After I've washed his hair I grab his shower-gel and wash him, by the time I've finished he's hard and begging for release.

"Oh god Edward, please" this is going to be fun.

"nope, you don't get release until I say so, then maybe you'll remember not to flirt with other people" I smirk when he whines, and pull him out of the shower, quickly drying him with a towel before pulling him back into my bedroom and pushing him on the bed, I hope his ass isn't too sore. I immediately crawl above him and start kissing across his chest, making him gasp with pleasure and thrust up trying to get some friction on his cock. He moans in protest when I hold his hips still and murmur against his skin "You can't come until I say you can".

"Edward please" he moans as I start to kiss his left nipple, I tease it until it's hard, which doesn't take long with my cold lips, then I move on to the other nipple which causes him to gasp in pleasure and plead for release which makes me chuckle against his skin. I kiss down his stomach until I reach his happy trail then remember I left the lube on the side, so I let go of his hips and hop off the bed, which makes him groan in protest. I pick up the lube and a condom before I turn to him "Your not too sore are you?" I ask holding up the condom.

"Oh god no, but please just fuck me already, I'm so hard it hurts" he almost whines, then he starts to stroke himself, I drop the supplies on the bed and move his hands.

"You don't get release until I say so, if I have to tell you again, you won't come, at all tonight" I whisper in his ear "Oh and touch yourself again, and I'll tie you to the bed" I warn before I start kissing his inner thighs, then slowly start kissing back up his body to his neck, completely avoiding his cock. I pull away from him, he starts to protest but falls silent as I instruct him to get on all fours, when he's in position I start kissing along his back and across his butt. I open the lube and spread some on my fingers before I pull back slightly and start running my finger round his tight hole, then I push the tip of my finger inside, the feel of his tight heat around my finger, makes me even harder if that was possible especially when Jasper lets out a small gasp of pleasure and pushes back against it, trying to impale himself on my finger. I give him what he wants and slide my finger into his heat, and slowly begin to finger fuck him, he is soon pushing back and begging for more.

"Please Edward don't tease" he begs "I need release". As he is easily accepting my finger now, I slide a second one in and continue teasing him, making sure I don't touch his prostate. When he once again starts pushing against me I slide a third finger in, this time I stroke his prostate and he almost jumps off the bed in pleasure. When I'm sure he's ready for me a put on the condom and add loads of lube. Then I position my cock at his entrance, as I push just the head of my cock, into his tight ass he tenses slightly in discomfort, when I feel him start to relax I slowly push into him until I am fully sheathed in his tight heat, I stay still until he starts to move slightly, I pull almost all the way out before plunging back in, making him moan loudly. Once I see that any discomfort has disappeared I grab his hips and start fucking him.

"Oh god, Edward please, let me come, I can't hold on much longer" he begs, I pull him back until he is on my lap and riding my cock. From this angle I must be hitting his prostate as he almost screams with pleasure every time I thrust into him.

"Who do you belong to?" I say to him

"You, only you" he screams back

"Good, just don't forget that" I answer, then I decide to give him what he's been begging for "Okay, you can come". The words have barely left my lips when he throws his head back into my shoulder and screams his release. As he spurts come all over his stomach and thighs, I finally reach orgasm as his ass is clenching around me, with a groan I empty my load into the condom. We stay in the same position while we come down from our highs, when I hear Jaspers heart rate start to calm I lift him off my cock and lay him on the bed. Going into the bathroom I dispose of the condom and grab a wash cloth to clean us up, cause Jasper really needed to go say bye to his mom now the party is over. When I walk back into the bedroom Jasper is laying flat on his back in the middle of the bed looking exhausted.

"Hey honey," I mutter as I climb on the bed and start to clean him "I know you'd rather go to sleep, but the party is over and we really need to go say goodbye to your mom, she's got to leave in a few hours"

"Mmmmmmm" he mumbles but pulls himself up when I've finished cleaning him "Everyone's gone?" he question's, when I nod to confirm, he gets off the bed and goes over to my closet and disappears into it, When he reappears he's wearing a really short nightie and pulling a dressing gown on over it, fuck I think he's trying to kill me.

"Hadn't you better get dressed?" he looks at me and I remember that I am still naked, so I grab a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt and quickly slip them on, then I walk over to Jasper and pull the dressing gown around him, tying it at the waist. I kiss him lightly on the lips then pull him towards my bedroom door.

**Jasper pov**

As we walk downstairs to find mom, I think about how thoroughly fucked I feel, who knew Edward could be so dominant. If flirting with wolves' leads to amazing sex like that, then I'm definitely doing it again, then I suddenly remember that all of the Cullen's were in the house the whole time and it sort of kills my high a little. When we get downstairs we find all the Cullen's and mom sitting and chatting.

"Hey, we were wondering when you two would reappear" Emmett calls out and I felt myself blushing.

"We lost track of time?" Edward smoothly answers, no-one else says anything for a moment.

"Yeah, right, don't you mean you finally run out of lube and had to stop going at it like rabbits" Emmett bellows, oh when I'm a newborn I'm so going to kill him. I look at mom who raises her eyebrows at me.

"Emmett enough" Esme chastises him "leave them alone.

"So mom, you all packed," I mention trying to change the subject.

"No, I still have a few bits left to do, why don't you come help me?" she asks me.

"Sure I'd love to" I follow her upstairs to the guest room she's staying in, her suitcase is open on the bed and half full, we silently put her last few clothes into the case and zip it up then she sits on the bed and indicates that I should sit next to her.

"I think I'll stay standing for now mom," I tell her, she hesitates for a brief second then asks "I thought you said no sex before marriage?"

"Mom" I exclaimed she really does take too much interest in my life.

"What it was only a question" she replied innocently, unaware that everyone else in the house can hear the conversation, I see the look on her face though and know that she's not going to let this go so I sigh.

"Yeah mom" I sat giving in "I did say that"

"So what changed" after she says that I just stare at her, I can't believe she wants the details of my sex life "I just want to know that my baby boy is happy" she says knowing that I cant deny her when she says that to me.

"Well we were just fooling around and one thing led to another" I trail off not wanting to say any more "mom I'm very happy, can we just leave it at that please" I beg, she watches me intently for the next few minutes before agreeing with me.

"Okay, now you look exhausted, so how about we say goodbye, then you can go to bed" she suggests.

"Okay" I throw my arms around her and hug her tightly "Goodbye mom, I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too son, but I'll be back Wednesday night," she whispers "I love you son"

"I love you too mom" We finish saying goodbye to each other and I leave mom in her room, I find Edward waiting for me as I get back to his room and he helps me into bed before laying next to me until I fall asleep.

**So, what did you think?**

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All belongs to S Meyer, I own nothing**

Chapter 13

**Jasper POV**

When I opened my eyes this morning I immediately noticed that Edward was missing, so I grabbed my dressing gown off the end of the bed and once I'd wrapped it around me I went searching for him. As I was walking down the stairs I heard what sounded like an argument going on

"No, Edward I won't agree with you" Rosalie screeched ""You already have us lying to Jasper about the mutts, now you want us to keep this from him too."

I start to feel really angry, so Edward wants them to lie to me about something else, I hit my limit and storm the rest of the way down the stairs, when I walk into the lounge the rest of the Cullen's are there looking a little shocked.

"SO EDWARD" I yell "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO KEEP FROM ME NOW"

Edward starts walking towards me "Jasper, I promise I'm not keeping anything from you"

"STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME" I scream, every one in the room looks more than a little shocked at my outburst.

"I'm not lying, I swear" he says, oh he's going to try and lie his way out of it, that makes me even angrier.

"Edward" I spit out, clenching my jaw shut so I don't yell at him "Why don't you like Jacob?" he does hesitate for a split second.

"because I heard he's not a very nice guy" oh that lying bastard.

"So it's not because he's a werewolf and you have a treaty with his pack?" I say, the look of shock on his and the rest of the families' faces is almost amusing. "Never mind, I'm sick of you lying to me for my own good, I'm out of here" I turn toward the stairs but Edward is immediately in my way.

"Jasper, please calm down, I just wanted..." I cut him off not wanting to hear his excuses any more.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I scream at him trying to get past him, Alice and Emmett pull Edward out of the way and I run upstairs trying to stop the tears from falling, I head straight into the closet, grabbing some underwear and shoving on the first skirt and top I find, grabbing my boots to shove on too, when I walk back into the bedroom I'm surprised to find Rosalie sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay Jasper?" she asks, which shocks me a little, she's always been hostile towards me, the shock must of shown on my face cause she says "I know I've always been rude to you and for that I'm sorry, it's just I've never agreed with Edward about keeping things from you, and as I couldn't tell you even though I really wanted to I tried to keep you away from me by being rude" she explains.

"Oh okay, I'm doing okay, I think. I just need some distance from him today, get my thoughts straight." I answer

"Your going to La Push aren't you" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, Jake's my friend Rose" I explain "And at the moment I feel like they're the only people I can rely on, I mean people who I thought were my family have been lying to me and I can't help but feel betrayed."

"Okay, I understand, but you'd better take a hoodie or something, just in case you get cold" she says, so I go and grab a pink zip up hoodie and we both head downstairs together. I head straight to the garage, knowing I left my keys with my truck, but when I get there, the keys are nowhere to be found. I turn and find Edward standing by the door.

"Do you know where my keys are?" I ask.

"No" he says a little too innocently "Can you please let me expl..."

"Edward just leave me alone" I'm starting to get really upset now.

"Emmett, Alice, get him out of here" Rosalie yells as she walks into the garage. Once Alice and Emmett have him restrained she throws me the keys to the Volvo "Here you go, come back when you can". I run to the Volvo and get in, zooming out of the garage once the doors have opened.

**Jacob's POV**

We, meaning the pack and their imprints have been at the beach for little over an hour when we see a strange car pull up, I notice Jasper driving and realise it must be one of the leeches cars. As I get to the car Jasper gets out and throws himself at me and starts sobbing, I wrap my arms around him and pick him up carrying him down to the beach, when the others see it's Jasper they all crowd round. I continue to just hold him until he calms down a little, I've never seen him this upset and it's worrying me, if those leeches have done anything to hurt him I'll kill them all.

"I'm sorry Jake" he whispers still clinging to me, "I just got a little upset".

"I noticed, would you like to tell me what upset you so much?" I ask as I brush the tears off his face, I move him slightly so he's sitting on my lap properly and he hisses in pain. "Have you been hurt?" I question, now a lot more worried.

"No I'm not hurt" Jasper finally replies very quietly "I just had an argument with Edward" he pauses for a second "about you among other things" oh crap, Edward had a go at him about me, that's not good.

"What about me" I ask if it's because we're friends I'll go rip that leeches head off.

"When I woke up this morning I went looking for Edward, I found them having a family meeting and Edward telling them that they were not to tell me about you lot, and also about something else" he's looking down the whole time "Just hearing that he wanted the whole family to lie to me about something else just made me snap and I yelled at him" tears have started running down his face again "He hid my truck keys to try and stop me coming here, but Rose gave me the ones to the Volvo, by the way feel free to damage it, cause it's Edwards car" We all sit in silence for a few minutes until Emily comes over and crouches down in front of him

"It's making you so upset and angry cause you feel betrayed, don't you?" she asks gently, he just nods at her and she wipes his tears away, "you still love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him don't you?"

"I want to spend the rest of my existence with him" he murmurs quietly aware at what he is hinting at could break the treaty.

"They're going to turn you?" Paul asks loudly, making Jasper flinch "Don't you get a say in any of it?"

"It's my choice, Edward wanted me to stay human, but I can't explain it, I just need to be with him forever"

"You need to be with him?" now I was confused.

"Yeah, I've always felt like an outsider, never fitting in anywhere, but from the second I saw Edward, it was like love at first sight, ugh that sounds stupid" he finishes off.

"Why don't you spend the day here with us, we're just spending the day chillin" Sam suggests "you can think about everything, and go work things out with your leech when you're ready" I know the rest of the pack have only seen Jasper once or twice but they all like him and just want him to be happy, even if it is with one of our enemies.

"Yeah okay" he gives Sam a weak smile.

After Jasper has finished crying, we introduce him to Emily and Kim and Rachel, then take him down to where we normally hang out on an area of the beach that has fallen branches which make good seats. Jasper refuses to sit down, which is quite odd and stands with the girls and watches us build a fire, then he and the girls take over and insist on cooking the food for us. After they had all eaten and finally filled all us wolves up, which took a mountain of food, we all sat round the camp fire telling jokes and random stories, until it starts to get dark, the whole time we're laughing and joking Jasper is laying on his stomach on a throw the girls bought with them looking deep in thought.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask him as I sit next to him.

"Yeah I'm just thinking, I wanna work it out with Edward but I'm scared our relationship will never be equal cause he'll keep lying to me 'for my own good'" he says.

"Well make him realise that keeping things from you doesn't necessarily keep you safe" I reply, I hate the Cullen's so I can't believe I'm actually helping him with this.

"How?" he looks confused.

"Just make him realise that if he doesn't tell you about things, you could unknowingly walk in to danger" I suggest before getting up and leaving Jasper to his thoughts. As early evening arrives, so does the beer, it takes a lot to get us wolves drunk as our high body temperature means we burn it off too quickly so we have several crates of it. When Jasper sees the beer he asks for one, so we let him drink thinking at least he will have one human experience before they turn him, which seems very likely. A few hours later though Jasper is more than a little drunk and dancing around the fire.

"Hey Jasper" Paul yells and once he has Jasper's attention he asks a lot quieter "I don't understand how two guys can actually have sex together" there is a stunned silence around the fire as no-one can quite believe what Paul has just asked.

"Quite easy" Jasper slurs, "One guy just shoves his cock up the other guy's ass" before turning to me "Edward was jealous of us flirting yesterday so thoroughly fucked me last night." Oh, now I understand the hiss earlier, having that up your ass has got to be sore.

"Okay Jasper, no more drinks for you" I tell him taking the beer he just picked up out of his hand, Charlie will never talk to me again if I let him go home in this state. "Maybe you should go home."

"Noooooo, I don't wanna" he whines "Just one more pleeaaassse" he begs, he even tries to pout but being drunk he just ends up looking constipated.

"Okay, you can stay" I tell him "but no more drink though."

"Fine" he mutters, then yells "fuck that hurt" when he sits next down next to Paul, when he thinks I'm not looking he sneaks another beer from the cool bag, I decide to pretend I don't see him, what harm can one more do. Sam sends me to run a quick patrol of the borders at 10 and by the time I get back it's nearly midnight. Jasper is still with us but he must have sneaked more than one beer as he is currently throwing up all over Paul. Oh god we definitely can't take him to Charlie in this state, we'll have to get him to the Cullen's somehow.

"Jasper, do you have your phone on you?" I ask as I go over to where he and Paul are, he doesn't answer me, just tries to give me his phone. Once I figure out how to work it I find the Cullen home number and dial it, it rings about five times before it's answered.

"Hello"

"Hey, who am I talking to?" I ask

"Rosalie, who's this?"

"I'm Jacob Black, from La Push, Jaspers here with us, but he's got a little drunk, is there any chance that a member of your family can meet us at the treaty line" I ask "anyone except Edward, oh and you'll need to collect the car too."

"Yeah me and Emmett will meet you in 10 minutes" and the line goes dead, well it could have been worse.

"Right Jasper, can you get up?", he just looks at me and shakes his head, before throwing up again, oh his leech is going to kill me. I pick him up and carry him to the car, even though he mumbles and struggles the whole way, I take the keys off him and get him into the passenger seat, before driving to the treaty line, where a blonde bloodsucker and a massive great leech are waiting, I drive just over the treaty line and get out.

"Did you let him get drunk?" The blond one, Rosalie it must be asks.

"I tried to stop him drinking but then I had to patrol" I defend myself "the others let him carry on".

"Okay, thanks for getting him back to us" she looks like she'd rather be eating dirt as she thanks me.

"No probs," I say then remember I still have his phone "oh here's his phone" I take it out of my pocket and hand it to her.

**Rosalie pov**

Edward had been driving us mad so the rest of the family went hunting and forced him to go with them, leaving Emmett and me here in case Jasper came back. Emmett wanted to have sex but I refused just in case Jasper needed someone. When I heard from that mutt it was nearly midnight and I was starting to worry. After the call I was feeling angry, how could that mutt let him get drunk? I quickly told Emmett what was going on and we ran to the treaty line. We only had to wait a few minutes for them to arrive, after a little disagreement the mutt left, and we heard the sound of Jasper vomiting, Edward was going to freak when he got home. When I get in I notice that there is sick all over the passenger side of the car, well Edward could deal with that and the smell wasn't going anywhere any time soon. I opened all the windows as wide as they could go and drove home as fast as I could. When we got home I told Emmett to take Jasper upstairs and get him in some clean pyjamas while I phoned Carlisle, he answered on the second ring "Is he home?"

"Yes, but I don't think it would be good for Edward to come straight back" I say, thinking that Edward may upset drunk Jasper.

"Why?" he asks, how do I ask him about this.

"Carlisle, what's the best way to look after someone who is drunk?" I ask quietly

"What, he's drunk?" Carlisle asks, "oh no Edward's just heard me and he's gone running for home, we'll all be back shortly". Then the phone goes dead so I head upstairs to help Emmett. When I get there I have to laugh, Jasper is still in his dress and Emmett is covered in sick, I laugh at the sight of Emmett and send him to get cleaned up.

"Jasper" I start tentatively "Edward's on his way back", that gets an immediate reaction from him.

"I don't want that fucking liar anywhere near me" he slurs angrily, then starts retching I quickly grab the bin and put it in front of him as he vomits. "I don't feel so good".

"Well how about we get you into these Pyjamas, then you can lie down" I suggest, he nods then starts trying to get undressed, eventually he lets me help him and I've just pulled the strappy top over his head when I hear the rest of the family getting home.

"Wait here a moment" I order Jasper then head to the bedroom door, where I bump into Edward who tries to get past me, I stop him "He doesn't want to see you, Edward"

"He's my fiancée, let me past" Edward orders angrily

"NO" I yell back and hear a loud, slurred fuck off from behind me, which makes me smile, I hear Esme and Carlisle come upstairs

"Edward" Esme says "Think about this rationally, he doesn't want to see you, and he's also drunk, let him sleep it off, then talk to him tomorrow"

"Chances are he wouldn't remember anything you say anyway" Carlisle adds, Edward's shoulders slump in defeat and he looks at me.

"Look after him for me" he says quietly as we hear quiet snores from Jasper.

Esme leads Edward downstairs, and Carlisle and I go back into the bedroom to find Jasper passed out on the bottom of the bed. We help him into bed and Carlisle disappears back downstairs while I lay next to Jasper. A while later Esme come up with a bucket, which she places next to the bed and a glass of water, she kisses Jasper on the top of his head and whispers good night to both of us before disappearing back downstairs.

**Please Review, **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

**A/N: Again this chapter contains sex, don't like don't read**

Chapter 14

**Jasper pov**

When I woke up this morning I immediately leant over the bed and threw up in the bucket placed there, then I laid back down wincing at every movement, there is no way I am ever drinking again.

"How are you feeling?" a soft voice beside me asks, I turn, wincing again and see Rosalie lying next to me.

"I feel awful" I mumble "I'm never drinking again" she reaches up and strokes my forehead gently, which is a little shocking cause I'm not used to her being so nice. She reaches over me and picks up a glass of water before encouraging me to sit up and drink it.

"Esme is just going to bring more water up, and a couple of pills for your headache" Rose says before hesitating for a second "and Edward wants to see you" oh no I can't handle that at the moment, I go to tell her no but feel a sudden wave of nausea and lean over the bed just in time.

When I've finished retching I turn to Rose "No not now" I almost whisper, "Maybe later", just then there is a light tap on the bedroom door before Esme comes in with a jug of water, some pills and another bucket. She hands me the pills to take, places the jug on the bedside cabinet and swaps the bucket with the one I've just been sick in.

"Carlisle says to take the pills and try to sleep it off" Esme says quietly, "Rose, did you want to go find Emmett, Alice said she'll sit with him for a while". Rose looks at me, and I know she would stay if I asked her to, but she hasn't seen her mate all night.

"It's okay Rose, if you want to go find Emmett you can, you can always come back later, my other sister can sit with me for a while" when I say that she positively beams at me.

"Okay, little bro, but I will be back later" she leans over and kisses me on top of the head before jumping off the bed and disappearing out of the door, Esme also leaves me, murmuring that Alice will be up in a minute, however when the door opens a few minutes later it's not Alice but Edward.

"Go away Edward" I say quietly, I really do not want to have this discussion right now.

"Jasper, please just let me explain," he says not giving me a chance to answer "I only kept it from you to keep you safe..."

I've had enough of this though "Edward I said leave me alone, and you would have kept me safer by telling me the truth" as I finish that Alice, Bella and Carlisle come into the room, Alice dances over to the bed and Bella and Carlisle stand either side of Edward.

"Come on, let's go downstairs" Carlisle says to Edward as he takes his arm.

"In a minute, what do you mean telling the truth would keep you safer?" he asks me, I realise the only way to get him to go away is to tell him what I think.

"Do you know how the Quileutes turn into wolves?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?" he replies

"Well if you had your way and I didn't know anything, when Paul started shaking at the beach yesterday I would have run to him to see if he was okay not knowing that I should be backing away. You not telling me about them to keep me safe, could have put me in hospital, think about that Edward, next time you want to lie to me" I finish as another wave of nausea hits me and I throw up.

"He's right you know" I hear Alice say, "He's safer knowing everything than knowing nothing". By the time I'm finished retching again I turn and find the room empty except for Alice and me.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I know Alice is gently waking me up and Esme is coming in the door with a bowl of soup.

"I thought you would want something light" Esme says quietly "How are you feeling now?"

"I don't feel sick any more which is a good thing, but I still have a banging headache" I say then add, "What time is it?"

"It's about 2 in the afternoon dear" Esme replies before leaving the room, Alice goes downstairs with her, leaving me on my own for a while, I eat my soup quietly thinking about the argument yesterday.

I still can't believe he had an excuse for lying to me but I suddenly realise that I want to be cuddled up next to Edward; I know we still have to work things out but I just want him here with me.

"Edward" I say to the empty room, feeling a little silly I continue, "If you can hear me can you come up here please". Seconds later Edward is quietly coming through the door, he stands at the bottom of the bed and we stare at each other for a few seconds, this feels very awkward.

"Come here" I say as I pat the bed next to me "We need to talk", he kicks off his shoes and crawls onto the bed next to me. "Did you think about what I said earlier?" I direct the question at him; he looks at his hands and stays quiet.

"Yes" he finally replies "and I realise that you were right, I believed that I was right not telling you so I refused to listen to the rest of the family," then he looks up at me "I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" I answer knowing that he is being sincere "Now come here and give me a kiss"

He comes closer but stops when his face is inches from mine "I also promise that I will never keep anything like this from you ever again" then he's brushing his lips against mine.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you promising that" I say when he finally pulls away, I know there is something else they are all keeping from me but I'm decide to give him the chance to tell me on his own and see if he really does mean what he said. I get him to lie down next to me and I rest my head on his chest, we lay in silence for a little while but I can almost feel the nervousness coming off him.

"Jasper" he says finally "we need to talk about something"

"Okay" I reply not moving from where I was as I was comfortable here "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to talk about you, actually"

"What about me?" I hope he isn't having second thoughts about changing me.

"Bella is fairly observant" he starts, okay now he's talking about Bella? I'm a little confused.

"She's noticed something about you"

"Edward, just spit it out already, you're scaring me" and he really was.

"Bella thinks that you will have a gift when you're a vampire and that its starting to show itself now" what! A gift?

"What do you mean?" this is rather confusing, how could I possibly have a gift.

"Jasper, you always know when anyone is lying, how do you know?"

"What, why are you asking me this now?" I answer feeling very nervous. Edward seems to notice that I've got nervous and a little jumpy,

"Oh god are you nervous? I'm sorry" Edward takes a deep breath and relaxes and I feel myself start to relax too. "about the lying thing, it's important or I wouldn't have asked you," he tells me.

I honestly don't know how to answer this "Well I sort of just know, it's a feeling I get" I think that explains it okay.

"A feeling?" he questions and when I nod he continues, "Bella thinks that you have some sort of empathic ability"

"Empathic ability? You mean like emotions?" okay now I just sound stupid.

"yeah, we think that sometimes you pick up other peoples emotions and they affect your own emotions" he explains

"Oh" I don't really know what else to say, I don't think there is much you can say to a sentence like that, I think about what he has just said though and I remember there have been a few times that I've been confused about what I was feeling.

Edward watches me silently for a few minutes, obviously waiting for me to respond; when I stay silent he asks, "Are you okay?"

I finally find my voice "Uhh yeah, I think so, Bella thinks I have a gift, that's going to take a little getting used to."

Edward laughed a little when I said that "Yeah I guess it will, though if you can feel other peoples emotions now, the gift may actually be stronger when you are turned" he grimaced when he said turned, I know he had agreed but he still didn't really want it to happen.

After our little talk about my possible gift, I must have fallen asleep again because when I wake up it's starting to get dark outside and I really need to pee.

I shoot up out of bed and go relieve myself, then go back to find Edward sitting on the bed looking concerned.

"I'm okay, really" I say to him and his facial expression immediately changes.

"Okay, do you feel like going downstairs for a little while?" he asks

"yeah sure, just let me have a quick shower first" I say turning back towards the bathroom, Edward starts to follow but I turn back round and stop him, "it won't be a quick shower if you join me" I say feeling a sudden burst of arousal, okay that's not mine, I raise my eyebrows at Edward "you feeling horny by any chance?", I can still feel the arousal and I'm starting to react to it.

"Maybe a little" he says coming closer to me and brushing his lips against my jaw. "are you sure you don't want me to join you?" I pretend to think about it for a while.

"well yeah okay, you do need to make it up to me" I smirk as I say this and the next thing I know I'm in the bathroom, and Edward is ripping my pyjamas off me, he gently undoes my bracelet and places it on the side, before quickly undressing himself. Edward turns the shower on and when its the right temperature, he pulls me under the water and wraps his arms around my waist while he's standing behind me kissing along my neck and sliding his hands across my abdomen, before sliding his hands up to tease my nipples, this makes me groan.

"Did you know," he whispers in my ear "that an orgasm is the best way to get rid of a headache" he then proceeds to slide his hand back down my body and grip my cock. I feel so aroused that I know I'm not going to last long, I also feel Edwards arousal against my back, I try to turn round and touch Edward but he just holds me in place "No, it's all about you, now don't worry about me", I know when he's adamant about something I have little hope of changing his mind, but I have a sudden idea.

"Edward, go get a condom and lube, I want you to fuck me" I know everyone's in but I'm just past caring, Edward hesitates for a brief second then disappears at vampire speed. Before I even have time to turn around he's back and urging me to brace myself against the wall, I put my hands against the wall and push my butt out wiggling it at him. I hear the snap of the lube tube being opened before I feel a finger circle my hole before pushing inside. I push back against his finger groaning in pleasure and he quickly adds a second, thrusting them in and out, making sure I'm ready for him, then his fingers are gone and I'm left feeling empty for a second as he slips the condom on and adds lube, then I feel the tip of is cock pushing against my entrance, I will myself to relax which is hard to do when I'm feeling this aroused. As he pushes the tip of his cock into me I feel slight discomfort, but not as bad as I've felt before, when he is fully sheathed inside of me, he pauses allowing me to adjust to the intrusion, after a few seconds I push my ass against him to encourage him to move, he immediately starts a fast pace and hits my prostate with each thrust, I start almost screaming in pleasure and I can hear Edward moaning behind me. I can feel myself getting close and when Edward brings his hand down and starts stroking my cock, I come all over his hand with "Oh God Edward", I feel Edward come seconds later.

When I finally come down from my high, I find that Edward has cleaned us both up, and he helps me out of the shower. He wraps a towel around my waist and I pick up my bracelet heading back into his room. When he walks out of the bathroom seconds later I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him "Thank you" I murmur "That was amazing"

"No thank you " he says back "For being such an amazing guy and forgiving me for being pig headed, I really really love you Jasper"

"I really really really love you too Edward" I say back, "now could you help me put my bracelet back on please" I hold the bracelet out to him and he puts it back on my wrist,

"It's only fair I think, that I should be represented on here too," he says, while gently fingering the bracelet.

"Edward you're not buying me anything else" I start but he silences me.

"I'm not going to buy anything, I already have something that would go well on here" he tells me "It was my mothers" and he goes over to a draw to get something, returning seconds later and touching my bracelet briefly. When I look at the bracelet I see he has added a clear crystal heart.

"It's gorgeous, thank you"

"My pleasure, now lets get dressed, Esme has some food for you"

We dress in silence, I opt to wear a fairly sexy nightie and I wrap a dressing gown around me before we go downstairs.

"The sex addicts have finally appeared" Emmett yells as we go downstairs before adding, "you two are worse then Rose and I." that earns him a slap from Rose, which I grin at.

"Jasper, how are you feeling now?" Esme asks as she comes out of the kitchen with a tray of food.

"I'm feeling much better now, but I do still have a slight headache" I reply sitting down as Esme gives me the food, I proceed to shovel it down as quick as I can, all the activity in the shower with Edward has made me hungry.

"Did you want dessert?" Esme asks when I finish, "We don't have much but one of us could pop out and get you something."

Edwards not going to like my answer "I actually really fancy a slice of warm fudge cake with some ice cream"

"Jasper, why not have fruit salad, it would be healthier for you" Edward suggests, trying to dazzle me, but it won't work right now I need my fudge cake.

"No" I pout "I want fudge cake"

"I'll go get you some" Rose says standing up and heading for the garage "Be back soon " she calls over her shoulder as she disappears from sight.

I give Esme my now empty tray back "that was lovely Esme, thank you so much for making it for me"

"My pleasure Jasper" she replies happily before disappearing back into the kitchen, leaving me and Edward alone with Emmett, I don't know where Bella and Alice are, probably gone hunting.

"I wonder what you're going to be like as a vamp" Emmett says to me "you're sex mad now, you're going to be unstoppable then" he smirks, I feel a surge of irritation.

"Your only jealous Emmett" I remark "you wish you had our stamina" Esme comes back into the room again so Emmett goes quiet, Edward spends the rest of the time till Rose gets back trying to persuade me to have fruit instead.

"Edward no, I'm having fudge cake, now either shut up or piss off" I finally snap at him. When Rose finally gets back with it I sit and eat the slice right in front of Edward, saying how nice it is and annoying him with the fact that I'm eating something that he doesn't want me too.

We spend the rest of the evening watching Dear John, by the time the film finishes I'm constantly yawning and Edward decides it's time for bed, so we say goodnight to Esme and Rose and Emmett and head back upstairs. When we get upstairs I find my phone is vibrating across the bedside cabinet, it's Jake.

"Hey Jake" I say

"Hey how you feeling? You must have one hell of a hangover?"

"Yeah I did, but I'm feeling better now"

"OK, there's another reason I called" he starts

"Really what?"

"Tell your leeches that we want to meet at the treaty line tomorrow, midday, and you're to be there too"

"Okay, anything else?"

"Nope that's it, I'm glad your feeling better, see you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye" I reply and put down my phone, a meeting with the wolves tomorrow, I wonder what they want.

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing **

**A/N: this chapter contains gay sex, if you don't like or are under age don't read.**

Chapter 15

**Edward pov**

Jasper fell asleep draped across my chest, I could feel each breath across my nipples and every time he moved slightly he managed to brush against my cock, by the time morning came I was aching for release. As Jasper moved again I felt his hardness brush against my thigh and realised that he's probably just as horny as me, I glance at the clock, it's just after 8 so I decide to wake Jasper up. I gently move him so he rolls over and lays on his back, then I gently rip the nightie he's wearing off him, it turns me on even more to find that he's not wearing any underwear, I hop off the bed quickly to undress and to grab supplies, then I gently hop back on the bed, I move so I'm lying next to him and start to kiss along his collarbone, my fingers find one of his nipples and he moves moaning slightly, I continue to tease his nipples while I slowly kiss down his chest and stomach, he finally wakes up just as I'm kissing along his abdomen.

"Edward" he mumbles sleepily "Oh god, that's good" he bucks up as I start kissing up his length, I then start kissing back up Jaspers body until I reach his mouth and kiss him gently on his lips.

"Morning gorgeous, hope you don't mind being woken up"

"No I don't mind, in fact feel free to wake me up like this more often" he murmurs and rolls onto his side so he's facing me, which I don't like one bit so I push him back onto his back and crawl on top of him intent on making him feel loved. I start kissing along his neck and stroke and tease his nipples.

"Oh god Edward, just fuck me already" Jasper moans thrusting up against me.

"No," I whisper back, "I'm going to make love to you" I say as my lips barely brush his, I roll off of Jasper and grab my pillow positioning it under his hips, encouraging him to spread his legs, after Saturdays argument, and the talk we had yesterday I want to show Jasper just how much I love him. I grab the lube and cover my fingers, sliding one in, I cant wait till Jasper isn't so breakable then we can have so much more fun. Jasper must be getting used to the penetration, he appears to relax fairly quickly, I soon add another finger, thrusting in and out, I bend my fingers slightly and he gasps in pleasure as I nudge his prostate.

"Please, I'm ready, make love to me" Jasper begs, I trust his decision and roll the condom on before adding lube, I then put his legs over my shoulders and position myself at his entrance and push the head of my cock into his tight hole, he winces slightly in pain at first, but soon relaxes and I push the rest of the way in, after I give him a few moments I start to slowly thrust, after a couple of shallow thrusts Jasper starts to thrust against me, so I pick up speed before leaning down and kissing Jasper, which almost bends him in half and pushes me deeper inside of him.

"oh, oh god that's it, harder please" his words are barely coherent, as I continue to thrust into him.

"OH EDWARD, I LOVE YOU" he yells as he comes all over our stomachs.

I thrust into him a few more times before spilling my seed into the condom yelling, "I Love you too."

I bin the condom and then roll onto my back pulling Jasper back over so he's once again lying across my chest, aware that we're both still covered in his come, I rub his back gently while we're both coming down from that amazing high. After a few minutes Jasper moves slightly and kisses me "That was a hell of a way to wake up, thank you"

"Your welcome gorgeous, you're just too sexy for your own good"

"What's the time?" my gorgeous guy asks,

"A little after nine" I answer when I look at the clock, I can't believe we'd been fooling around for an hour, time sure does fly when your having fun.

"We better shower, separately I mean" I pout at that, I want to make him scream my name again, he smiles at me when he sees my pout "we have a lot to do today Edward, we have to meet the wolves and start moving my stuff over here, I'll be too tired to do anything if we shower together"

"What if I promise to be on my best behaviour" I dazzle him, I really want to shower with him, at least when he's a vampire we can make love all night every night and he won't get tired.

"Okay" he finally says "Any funny business though and you have to eat breakfast with me" damn that's just cruel, now I really will have to behave.

"Fine" I know I'm sulking but I just can't help it. We shower in relative silence, I try to keep my back to Jasper the whole time, so I can try to behave, I turn round quickly however when I hear a quiet moan, Jasper has taken himself in hand and has his eyes closed, a look of bliss on his face, fuck this is not fair, he's deliberately teasing me. The sight of Jasper slowly stroking himself is an erotic sight and before I realise what I've done he's pinned against the wall, and I'm rubbing my cock against his, he gasps in shock before looking at me with lidded eyes as I start to stroke him quickly, if he can feel my lust as well as his then I know he won't last long. I jump when I feel his hand brush along my cock as he takes me in hand and starts stroking me off. We continue to stoke each other until we both come hard, the rest of the shower stays quiet as we clean up, when we get back to my room we find Alice has laid out our clothes for the day.

"Oh why does she have to keep putting me in heels" I look over to find Jasper in a mini skirt and jumper and zipping up brown knee high boots, oh god the sight of his creamy thighs disappearing under that skirt is starting to turn me on.

"Edward, hello anyone in there" I start as Jasper calls to me, only to realise that I've spent the last few minutes openly staring at his legs, once he realises he has my attention he continues "I said shall we go down and have our breakfast now?" I just nod at this, then realise he said our, oh shit.

**Jasper pov**

Waking up to find Edward's lips on my cock was beyond amazing, and the fact that he said he wanted to make love not just fuck me was so sweet. Now I can't wait to see his face when he has to deal with his punishment, after all he did break his promise about behaving in the shower. When we get to the kitchen Esme is cooking pancakes for us "Morning boys, breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, why don't you go and sit down and I'll bring it out to you."

When we get to the lounge, I sit down and Edward goes to sit next to me "Oh no you don't" Emmett yells and comes and sits in-between us "You two are at it like rabbits, so today I'll be making sure you behave," I can't help but smile at this, it could be an interesting day. When Esme brings out two stacks of pancakes, I quickly eat mine but Edward refuses his stating that I started it in the shower, so when I've finished my breakfast Emmett holds Edward down while me and Rose feed him the pancakes. When the plate is empty Emmett lets Edward up and he promptly storms off towards the garage sulking, by the time the rest of us get to the garage so we can head over to Charlie's to pack my stuff Edward is already speeding out of the garage with Bella and Alice in his car, as Carlisle is at work and Esme is staying here, I ride over with Rose and Emmett. When we get to Charlie's, Edward has calmed down and gives me a hug and whispers sorry in my ear, however as soon as he goes to kiss me Emmett pulls us apart, "None of that now" he says and drags me to my room so we can pack. Most of the morning is spent packing, with Edward packing the boxes into the Volvo and Jeep. Just after 11 we head back to the Cullen house to drop off the boxes before we all go to meet the wolves at the boundary line. After the cars are emptied by the vamps, they wouldn't let me help, and Carlisle gets home we all get ready to head to the boundary line, as they are all running Edward is going to carry me, or that's what I thought until Emmett comes over and scoops me up like I'm a girl "I'll be carrying you, don't frown at me like that Edward, I'm serious you're not going to keep touching up Jasmine today" and he refuses to put me down until we reach the boundary line. The wolves are already there, Sam and Jake are in human form but the rest are wolves. The second Emmett has put me down I run across the boundary line and straight to Jake who hugs me, when I turn around the Cullen's are looking at me in shock. Before he addresses the Cullen's Sam hands me a package "Emily asked me to give this to you, it's a photo album full of pictures from Saturday" he kisses me on the cheek and turns back to face the Cullen's, I wasn't even aware that Emily was taking photos on Saturday.

"Jasper has informed us that you intend on changing him after the wedding."

"Yes we are" confirms Carlisle.

"We have spoken to the tribe chiefs over this and come to a decision, we will give you permission to change him but there are a couple of conditions" oh my god I'm so happy, they are letting me change.

"May I ask what the conditions are?" Carlisle is as polite as ever,

"Yes, one, before the change you must tell Jasper everything he needs to know about being a vampire, that means no more lying to him, two, if you kill him while changing him we will take you all down and finally Jasper must adhere to your diet and not intentionally hunt a human" Sam finishes.

"On behalf of my family I would like to say thank you for allowing this" Carlisle starts "We are truly grateful for you allowing this but may I ask why" Edward interrupts what Carlisle is saying.

"It's simple really" I jump as Jake starts talking "I have known Jasper for years and in the short time the others have known him they have all fallen in love with him and just want him to be happy" with that he lets me go and I walk back over the boundary line and straight into Edwards arms "and you all make him very happy" Jake adds.

"Yes they really do," I answer just before I kiss Edward on the lips.

"Okay, that is all we wished to say, we will be going now" Sam says before all the wolves slowly disappear back into the forest and we are left alone.

"Okay Jasmine" Emmett says as he walks over to me "Lets get you back home" and before me or Edward have chance to protest I'm in Emmett's arms heading back towards the Cullen house. When we all get back to the house it's decided that I will stay with Rose, Alice and Esme and start unpacking while the others go and get the last few bits I have, When the others have gone, I put the photo album Sam gave me on the coffee table and go to take a box of my stuff upstairs but as soon as I touch the box Esme shoos me out of the way, picking up the box and going upstairs, I go to pick up the next box but Rose beats me too it and every other box I go to touch one of the vamps gets there first. Jesus, I'm the only guy here, you would at least think they would let me carry something. I finally give up as Esme disappears upstairs with the final box, so I sit on one of the sofas and pick up the album, just as I open the first page Alice comes dancing down the stairs "Aren't you coming upstairs to help unpack" she asks

"Like you lot would let me do anything anyway" I snap at her, fed up with being treated like a little girl.

"Well you could tell us where you want everything," she suggests

"You might as well decide, I'm going for a walk" I say standing up and heading for the door "You'll get much more done without the weak human around" I don't wait for an answer, I just walk out of the door and towards the forest with the photo album still in my hand. I am so annoyed at them not letting me do anything, I walk further than I wanted to, and when I look up I realise I'm quite deep in the forest, oh well just means I have a hell of a walk back later. I sit down against a tree and open the photo album, the first page contains a letter from Emily and Sam, describing the day and that they hope I like the album. I turn to the first page of photos, which has a picture from when I first got to La Push; it shows me sitting on Jake's lap with tears running down my face and the rest of the pack crowding around. I continue to look through the photos, which appear to be in the order they were taken, some of the later ones look very embarrassing if Emmett sees them he'll never let me forget.

"Hey Jasmine, everyone was wondering where you'd got to" I jump as Emmett emerges from the trees "Alice said you snapped at her and stormed off."

"I did not snap" I point out "I stated that there was little point me helping them, when they won't let me do anything", Emmett laughs at that, then comes and sits next to me.

"Let me guess, they were all being over helpful and just took over without asking what you wanted."

"Yeah, I just want to be able to do things myself sometimes, if it's going to be like this all the time then I wish I hadn't moved in."

**Emmett pov**

When we got back to the house with the rest of the stuff Esme asked if we'd seen Jasper, he'd snapped at Alice and ran off, Edward started panicking so I offered to track him down, I followed his scent into the forest and found him looking at his photo album, I couldn't help but smile when he said what happened, the girls can get a little over bearing sometimes, I frown though when he says about wishing he hadn't moved in.

"Hey Jazz, the girls can be a little overbearing sometimes, if it gets too much then come find me and we can go do something reckless, or sensible if you'd rather" I add seeing the look on his face.

"Okay" he smiles.

"Great, now can I see some of your photos?" I point to the album, he hesitates for a brief second, which means there's something in there he doesn't want me to see, oh this could be fun.

"Ummm" he starts quietly "Maybe later"

"Why not now?" he stays quiet when I ask that so I take the opportunity to take the album out of his hands and start flicking through it, seconds later I find the reason he hesitated, a photo of him trying to grope a girl while one of the guys pulls him away.

"Oh my god, you're a boob grabber" I laugh, he just blushes and tries to grab the album back, I quickly stand up and hold the album out of Jaspers reach, he dances round me trying to grab it until my mobile rings in my pocket, I reluctantly hand the album back and look at my phone, it's Rose.

"Have you found him?" she yells when I answer.

"Yes I have"

"Well get him home, Edwards panicking like hell and Charlie should be round in about an hour," she carries on yelling at me but I just hang up, Jasper looks at me.

"Have we got to go?" he's stopped smiling.

"Yeah I'm afraid we do, now am I giving you a lift or are we walking?"

"Can we walk?" he questions like he's unsure of himself.

"Yeah sure we can" I grab his hand, don't want him falling over and hurting himself, and we walk in the direction of the house, we walk in relative silence for a while and at a really slow human pace, until I notice he is starting to shiver so I take off my hoodie and hand it to him, when he puts it on it falls to his knees.

"Ok can you carry me back now, my boots are hurting my feet" so I pick him up and we're back at the house in minutes, I keep hold of him and Edward comes running over.

"Oh god is he okay? Where was he?" he's starts shooting questions at me.

"Hello I am here, or isn't the weak human allowed to talk now?" oh dear, Jaspers still a little pissed.

"What? Of course you're allowed to talk" Edward looks confused when Jasper says that "Why would you think that Jasper?" he asks and takes Jasper out of my arms, Jasper stays silent so I decide to answer for him.

"It seems that the girls got a little overbearing and wouldn't let him do anything" I tell him and add "just because he's human it doesn't mean that he's incapable of doing things" knowing that they will be able to hear me.

Edward pulls Jasper into a hug "Oh they didn't explain that much, just said you snapped at Alice and run off" he explains to Jasper.

"I told Alice I was going for a walk" Jasper says quietly, and even I can see that the girls taking over everything has knocked his confidence a little bit.

"Well while you were out we managed to put all your stuff away" Alice announces as she dances into the room, this statement however just appears to upset him and he hides his face in Edwards chest and just starts sobbing.

**Jasper pov**

Why can't they just let me sort my own stuff out, I used to be so independent now I just feel useless, after I started crying everyone crowded round me which just started to upset me more, so now we are sitting outside, I'm still huddled up in Emmett's giant hoodie.

"Okay, Jasper" Edward says softly "talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Our family" I start "as much as I love them and I know they are just looking out for me, I am used to doing things myself" tears start falling again and I wipe them away with a sleeve "I knew moving in here would mean giving up some independence, but I didn't think it would mean that I'm not even allowed to unpack my own stuff," I know I'm probably overreacting but I'm feeling over emotional today for some reason.

"Okay, how about I talk to Esme and the others later, ask them to back off a little bit" Edward suggests quietly.

I nod wiping my tears away "That would be nice, thank you" I lean forward and kiss Edward "I love you and I missed you this afternoon."

"I missed you too, and I love you so much, can't wait to snuggle up with you tonight,"

"I'm looking forward to it too" I just stay in Edwards arms for a while.

"Okay we better get back inside I just heard Charlie turn onto the driveway" We head back inside and the only people around are Carlisle and Esme, "the others don't want to eat human food, so the story is they've gone to the cinema, they'll 'be back' just after dinner" he whispers in my ear. As soon as Charlie arrives Carlisle and Esme welcome him and offer him a beer, I feel really nervous but I don't think the emotions are my own as I have no reason to feel nervous, when we sit down to dinner I can barely eat cause the nerves suddenly seem to increase, I have to end up excusing myself. I go into the bathroom, where Edwards comes to find me about 5 minutes later. "Hey are you okay?" he asks, I shake my head

"No, someone's nervous and I can't cope with it" I say "It feels a little better now I have some distance though" Edwards stays quiet for a moment, he looks like he's listening to something.

"Well the problem would be the fact that Charlie is nervous about being here, he doesn't want to ruin anything for you and both Esme and Carlisle are nervous because they want Charlie to like them" oh crap I'm screwed.

"Edward, I can't eat with that much nervousness around, it's making me feel sick"

"Okay go upstairs to our room, I'll bring some food up in a minute." I nod then head up to Edward's, no our room. When Edward comes up a few minutes later with two plates of food and my photo album I'm stretched out on the bed, "Okay I said that you feel a little faint and that I'm gonna try and get you to eat a bit more, Carlisle's going come up a bit later by which time you'd have recovered enough to come watch a movie with everyone, okay?"

"Yeah thanks," being on the third floor I can't feel the emotions at all so I finish my plate of food really quickly. "Can I have some of yours?" I ask reaching for Edwards plate.

"Yeah sure" he pushes his plate towards me. I eat half of his before I feel full. When the plates are safely out of the way Edward pulls me onto his lap "Would you like to show me your photos now?" oh dear, I wonder what he will make of them, and it really makes me love him even more that he asked to see them and didn't just look at them.

"Okay, but you have to remember that I was drunk" I take the photo album and open it at the first page letting Edward read the letter, when I turn it over he gasps quietly looking at the first photo.

"Oh we really hurt your feelings didn't we?" he whispers quietly.

"Yes you did" I reply "but that's all in the past now, so don't worry about it," he stays fairly quiet while looking at the rest of the photos, giving small laughs at a few of the pictures and asking occasionally who the other people in the photos are.

"They really care about you don't they?" he states after we've finished looking at the photos.

"Yes, they do, I spent enough time with them to know they hate leeches, sorry vampires so I know that to allow the change is something that wouldn't normally happen" I say, Edward stays quiet for a while after that.

"Okay, I know it's late notice but if you want to invite some of your friends to the wedding they would be made welcome" he finally says sincerely, I'm really touched when he says that, cause I know he really doesn't like the wolves. I turn around and kiss Edward before encouraging him to lie down; I kneel over him and kiss him on the lips while running my hands up his chest and stroking his nipples through his shirt. "thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Your welcome gorgeous, anything to make you happy". Edward replies, "now how about we get you into something a little more comfortable, like some pyjamas so it will look like you've had a lie down."

"Okay, what would you like me to wear?" I say getting up and starting to undress.

"Mmmm, well something sensible yet sexy" Edward disappears into the closet and comes back out with a pair of midnight blue satin pyjamas, the trousers are cropped while the top is strappy, Edward hands them to me and I put them on. "Oh fuck, they make you look really sexy" I look at Edward smiling and open my mouth to tell him he thinks I look sexy in anything when there is a light tap on the door "Come in Carlisle" Edward calls out.

"Hey you ready to go back down?" he directs the question at me

"I think so, please tell me you're not nervous still though"

"Esme and I have tried our best to calm ourselves, I don't know about Charlie though." Carlisle answered

"Okay, should be okay now I'm not eating anyway" I grab a thin dressing gown from the closet and we go downstairs, on the seat where Edward and I usually sit is a folded throw.

"Thought you might like to snuggle under the throw with Edward, as you don't feel too good" Esme comments, this remark gets several puzzled looks from the rest of the family who arrived home at some point in the last hour.

"Thank you Esme" I reply and Edward and I get settled under the throw, the nervousness seems to have disappeared now thankfully.

"You feel okay now Jasper?" Charlie asks,

"Yeah a bit, think I overdid it a little today" well that's a lie as I did fuck all today, but he thinks I've been busy moving, Charlie just nods his head at that comment.

"So what we watching?" I ask, I hope it's not a horror film

"Karate kid" Carlisle replies, okay that doesn't sound too bad. The film was actually really good, Charlie left just after the film finished as it was getting pretty late.

I stood up to stretch my legs and walked over towards Rosalie "Watch out Rose, he's a boob grabber" Emmett yells, very loudly, I just roll my eyes at him, knowing he's never going to let me forget that pic.

"Emmett, you're just jealous that I haven't tried to feel you up" I remark making Edward, Alice, Bella and Rose laugh.

Emmett narrows his eyes when I say that "I'll get you back for that, boob boy", I turn away from Rose and turn towards the kitchen, as I walk past Bella I get a horrible burning feeling in my throat which makes me choke, Edward is by my side in an instant.

"Are you okay?"

I shake my head at him and walk towards the kitchen, as I get nearer the kitchen my throat starts to feel better. "No my throat has just started burning again" Edward immediately gets Carlisle to check me out and he can't find nothing wrong.

"Wait a minute" Alice speaks up, she's been unnaturally quiet all evening "I think I might know what's wrong, Jasper can you walk over to Bella again please" when Alice requests this both Bella and I look at her like she's mad but I do what she says anyway. As soon as I'm near Bella though my throat flares up again, "Is your throat hurting again?" Alice asks, I can't reply so I just nod instead. Alice turns to the rest of the family, "he has a burning throat when he gets near Bella" she starts "I think he's feeling her bloodlust".

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All Belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

Chapter 16

**A/N: As usual this chapter contains sex, so don't like don't read.**

**Jasper POV**

When I woke up this morning I was alone in bed, I sit up wondering where Edward is when the bedroom door opens and Edward comes in holding a tray.

"Morning Jasper, thought you might like breakfast in bed this morning," Edward murmurs walking over to me and placing the tray in front of me.

"That will be good, but don't I get a good morning kiss" I pout at him.

"Of course you do sexy" he replies and leans over kissing me "now eat". I look at my breakfast, it's toast and cereal, I make quick work of both, and push the tray away before lying back down "what do you want to do today?" Edward asks me, I stay quiet and think, to be honest I don't even see the point of getting out of bed because there's not really anything I need to do.

"How about we just stay here all day?" I murmur, looking away from Edward.

"Look at me please" Edward says quietly, when I don't move he moves and lies on the bed facing me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I mumble avoiding eye contact.

"Jasper please don't lie to me, I love you and want to help you, but I can only do that if you tell me what's wrong" he says putting his hand under my chin to stop me looking away, I sigh in defeat.

"Okay, it's just I feel a little useless now, when I was at Charlie's I always had something to do" I say.

"Jasper, please stop thinking that, you are not useless, you are the most gentle, caring, loving man, you're the person I want to spend the rest of eternity with" Edward says, I smile at him, it's clear in his voice just how much he loves me.

"Thank you Edward that's really sweet of you to say" I start "but it still makes no difference, I feel a little lost now I don't have Charlie to look after especially as your family tend to take over whatever I try doing"

"I'll just have to help you find your way again" he says quietly " I haven't talked to them about that at the moment, but I will when they all get home" he pauses "we have the house to ourselves this morning." he finishes smirking at me as I feel a wave of lust, having the house to ourselves suddenly seems like a very good idea. When Edward leans in to kiss me, I sink into the kiss thankful that for once there's no one to overhear us. Edward actually takes care to remove my pyjamas which shocks me a little, "I really like these ones, I want to see you in them again" he murmurs against my neck before starting to kiss along my jaw line, when I pull back slightly he looks at me in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" I ask

"Of course I do" he says instantly.

"Will you let me lead? Please" he looks into my eyes for a few seconds, before reversing our positions so he's flat on his back and I'm lying over him. I get him to undress quickly, not quite believing that he's actually letting me do this. When he's naked and lying back on the bed I start kissing along his neck and shoulders and down his chest to his nipples, he lets out his first moan of pleasure as I suck a nipple into my mouth. I then kiss across his chest to the other nipple making Edward moan even louder this time, I slowly kiss down his body and across his abdomen, before I start to lick and kiss his inner thighs, this makes him hiss with pleasure, he is so turned on right now, unfortunately due to my stupid empathy gift thing this makes me close to blowing my load too, so I reluctantly stop and hop off the bed to grab the lube and a condom. I slide the condom on Edward's huge cock and add loads of lube before straddling him and positioning his cock at my entrance, this is going to hurt as I haven't prepared myself but I want Edward inside of me now.

"Wait, Jasper you'll hurt yourself" Edward panics,

"I know I will but it'll be worth it" I answer

"Please I'm begging you, let me prepare you first" he lifts me off of him and places me on the bed next to him and grabs the lube, opening it and going to spread some on his fingers.

"Stop" I call, he stops and looks at me "give me the lube please" he hesitates for a second "Before I ride you I promise I will be prepared okay?" he stares at me for a second but eventually nods and hands me the tube. "Oh one more thing" I tell him " your not allowed to touch yourself". He looks confused at that one, good, he's currently sitting in the middle of the bed so I turn to face the headboard, I then spread lube on a couple of my fingers and kneel on the bed. I place one hand on the headboard to keep me steady and the other lube coated hand I move round to stroke my own ass, I hear a groan from behind me as I circle my hole with one of my fingers before slowly pushing it inside, oh god that feels good, when I groan I hear a gasp from behind me.

**Edward pov**

When Jasper said he was going to ride me without prep I nearly panicked, thankfully I persuaded him to prepare first, I was a little confused when he asked for the lube and told me I couldn't touch myself. Now however, I'm starting to wish I'd just let him ride me, I'm sitting on the bed and he's kneeling in-front of me, with one of his fingers up his own ass, every time he moans it turns me on even more, I'm not going to last long by the time he rides me. When he adds a second finger I moan loudly and reach out to him, as Jasper prepared me earlier I grab Jasper by his hips pull him back positioning him over my cock, before slowly lowering him onto it, he groans with pleasure as I slowly fill his ass. The feeling of being inside Jaspers ass is unbelievable, the tight heat around my cock, he is still for a few seconds then starts to move, he rides me fast as he starts stroking himself in time with each thrust, suddenly he stops "can we change positions please, this one's a little tiring".

"Of course we can, any preference?" he lifts himself off me and grab a pillow then turns and lays on the bed tucking the pillow under his hips and spreading his legs for me. I move over him and position myself before pushing into him once again, I lean down and gently kiss him on the lips before starting to thrust gently into him, he's soon writhing in pleasure under me.

"fuck me harder please, I need it harder" he begs, so I put his legs on my shoulders and pick up pace a little, the different angle makes me hit Jaspers prostate with each thrust and he's soon screaming out his orgasm, I come a few thrusts later, I hold Jasper for a while, until his heartbeat and breathing slow slightly.

"How about we grab a quick shower, then go do something?" I suggest to Jasper.

"I have a better idea, how about we have a nice relaxing bath because not only do I feel tired after that, my ass is still a little tender." Jasper murmurs, hmm a bath would be nice.

"Okay" I leave Jazz on the bed and go sort out the bath, when I get back he's laying across the bed with his eyes closed.

"hey Jasper, our baths ready" I say he doesn't move but I can tell he's awake so I walk over and pick him up "I know you're awake" he opens he's eyes and smiles at me.

"Okay put me down" Jasper instructs, I put him on the bed and as he moves he winces slightly, maybe we should take it easy sexually till after the wedding, after all his ass has seen a lot of activity the past few days.

**Jasper pov**

I was standing in Edwards bedroom getting dressed after the amazingly relaxing bath we had just taken, Edward was somewhere behind me getting dressed, "Maybe we shouldn't have sex again till after the wedding" what? Why the hell would he say that.

"Why?"

"Well you're a little sore and I don't want you to be uncomfortable on our big day, and as much as I love having sex with you, it would make our wedding night even more special if we've abstained for a few days" there's no way I'm going to go without sex.

"Edward, I'm going to need some form of release, don't forget I can feel your lust, I don't think it's a good idea, anyway it's special every time we make love, and I know that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you till Friday night" I say to him, he stays silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah your right, we can't control ourselves, forget I said anything" Edward says to me.

A while later Edward is watching me as I make chocolate muffins, I finish putting the remaining batter in the muffin tins and pop them in the oven, setting the timer, I then turn and start piling washing up in the sink when Edward comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck.

"Now you've had some fun I want some too" he whispers in my ear, I turn around to face him and he kisses me. I immediately kiss back, the cleaning can wait, he picks me up and sits me on the work surface I lean my head back, closing my eyes, the feeling of his cold lips kissing along my jaw is turning me on. I feel Edward start to slide his hand up my thigh, I sigh impatiently I want his hand on my cock already when suddenly both his lips and his hands disappear. I open my eyes to protest and I see Alice standing in front of me and Emmett holding Edward, who is struggling in his arms.

"I saw your conversation with Edward earlier" Alice states "and me and the rest of the family are going to help you abstain until your wedding night" oh hell no, she's going to stop us having sex, no way am I going to cope, I'll just have to find a way somehow. "oh and Jasper, I'll be watching any decisions you make," I don't reply as I'm honestly just struck dumb.

"Alice if you saw the conversation you'll know that we decided against it" Edward yells at her still struggling against Emmett's arms

"Dude, just give up, you're not going to get free" Emmett tells Edward.

"I know you decided not to do it, but I also know that you both really like the idea, you think it will make your wedding night a little bit more special, oh and Jasper, I posted an invitation to the mutts for you"

"Thanks for that, but if I want sex with my man then you have no right to stop us" I finally find my voice and start moaning at her.

"We're not stopping you, we're helping you, but feel free to have sex if you can get around all of us" Alice says, "Emmett why don't you take Edward for a little walk in the woods while I tidy up here" oh hell no, if she was going to take Edward away from me then she sure as hell wasn't going to take over in here too, I open my mouth to say something but Edward beats me too it.

"Okay I'll go for now, but Jasper is human not useless, he can do things for himself, the whole family need to remember that" Edward says before Emmett drags him from the kitchen, I stare at the door for a second debating whether to make a run for it.

"I'd stop you before you reached the door" Alice says "now how about I wash up, you clean the surfaces and wipe up" wow, she listened to Edward over this. We clean up silently, I only stop to take the muffins out and put them on a cooling rack, the whole time we were cleaning I was thinking about different ways I can get around the rest of the family and to Edward, but Alice keeps telling me that it won't work, by the time we've finished I grab a muffin to eat and go sit in the lounge, feeling a little pissed off, by the time the others get back I'm in a really bad mood. Everyone sits around me talking about what they've been up to but I don't really care, all I want is Edward but him and Emmett are still out, eventually my bad mood is noticed by the others who all want to know what's wrong.

"He's just suffering withdrawal symptoms, he's missing Edward" Alice chimes, when the others look confused she adds "He and Edward have decided no more sex until they are married".

"Oh that's sweet" Esme says, "You want your wedding night to be really special."

"mmmm" I respond not willing to answer the question, I did not decide to do this, but I know arguing it won't help.

"Although" Alice continues "It's going to be like keeping Rose and Emmett apart, so we're all going to have to help them." I can't believe she gets everyone to help, thankfully Edward comes back soon, but Alice tries to stop me when I go to hug him

"Alice I'm not going to fuck him with everyone in the room" I snap, also thinking that maybe we can sneak away somehow.

"Okay, but any funny business and you'll be kept at least a foot apart until the wedding" She determines, stupid future seeing pixie, this is going to be a very long week. We spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling in an armchair under the watchful eye of Alice.

"At least it will be a bit easier after tomorrow" Edward says "With you going off on your hen night, we won't be anywhere near each other" shit, I'd forgot about that, I don't even know what we're doing.

"Yeah I guess" I mumble still not happy to be apart from Edward for so long "I would rather be with you though" I add, which receives a dirty look from Alice, oh hell she's going to torture me.

The rest of the day passes fairly quietly, and I start yawning just after 11 and Edward insists I should go to bed. I end up climbing the stairs on my own after an argument with the rest of the family; they wouldn't let Edward spend the night with me so once again I'm sulking. Once changed I lay in bed for about an hour but can't get to sleep so I announce to the room "I can't sleep without Edward and I have a headache". A few minutes later there is a light tap at the door and Carlisle is standing there.

"I'm afraid Edward can't make it, he's currently being held down by Emmett, so you've got me for the night," oh crap.

**A/N: I've had a few people say that Jasper's reactions are a little crazy, and over the top in this story, this is because of the empath gift, the emotions from everyone else effect him and as he is only human he doesn't have the control to block the emotions so he tends to over-react.**

**Please read and review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing.**

Chapter 17

**Jasper pov**

When I woke this morning, I was in a bad mood, which didn't improve when I remembered I wasn't allowed to be alone with my Edward until we were married.

"good morning" Carlisle said when he realised I was awake.

"how is it good?" I moaned back getting up and heading to the bathroom, when I came back Carlisle was gone and Alice was sitting on the end of the bed.

"You all ready for your hen night?" she sings

"No" I snap "I'm not." I grab the clothes she has laid on the bed and storm back into the bathroom locking the door behind me. The shower calms me down slightly, although now I'm starting to feel really horny, by the time I'm out of the bathroom I have a fairly good idea of what I'm going to do. As I walk downstairs I hear Alice begging Emmett not to take any notice of me, I smile knowing this will work with Emmett.

Everyone is in the lounge when I get there, I look over to where Edward is and wink at him then I head towards Rosalie, "Hey Gorgeous" I purr as I get nearer, "Alice has forbidden any activity with Edward and I wondered if you were interested in having a little fun?" I smile and wink at her as I get to where she's sitting; she looks at me and smiles.

"Sure sugar, what did you have in mind?" she starts flirting back.

"Well I'm a little horny, and I thought that maybe we could... you know" I lean over her so our faces are inches apart "I've never had sex with a sexy lady before, thought maybe you'd like to give me a few lessons".

"I'd love to, my bedroom or yours?"

"Yours, lead the way honey" I stand up and we both head toward the stairs, just as Rose places her foot on the bottom step Emmett reacts.

"OH HELL NO" he bellows jumping in-between Rose and me "EDWARD TAKE YOUR GUY AND GO". Edward wastes no time as he grabs me and runs out into the forest as fast as he can, once we were several miles away from the house he puts me down.

"I can't believe you actually did that" Edward grins at me, "Thanks for texting me that warning though," I smile knowing this would never have worked if I hadn't text him and Rose after my shower this morning.

"No problem, I think Rose played that well" I said "She was willing to help to make up for being horrible to me for so long" As I finish the sentence Edward pushes me back against the tree and kisses me, as he starts kissing my neck he thrusts his jean clad hips into mine, the friction against my cock feels like heaven and I know I wont last long. I run my hands up Edward's chest and tease his nipple through his shirt, he groans against my neck before kissing me again. Edward continues to dry hump me against the tree until I can feel the tension building and know I'm not going to last long. I groan in pleasure as he brings his hands down and squeezes my ass causing me to shoot my load into my jeans, Edward thrusts against me a few more times before he creams his jeans too.

"oh thank god that's over, for a moment I was worried that I'd get a full show" both Edward and I jump as Bella walks out from between the trees "Alice sent me as she knows that I'm the only one you can't hear Edward" Bella says "she saw that you would run off again if anyone else came." oh crap, I hope Alice didn't see what just happened.

"Bella, we're not coming back just yet" I state, I really wanted some more alone time with Edward.

"Oh no I have to take you both back, if I don't Alice is going to make me go to the Mall of America with her," okay I'm starting to get a little pissed off again now.

"I don't care Bella" I snap "I want time with Edward, if Alice don't like it too fucking bad".

"Woah, calm down cowboy" Bella says backing up slightly, before glancing behind me "Edward, you need to calm down too, you're affecting Jasper's mood"

"So" he snaps at her "your bloody wife is too damn interfering, we decided not to abstain because Jaspers gift would make it hard on him, but she doesn't care about that" I finally realise what Bella was saying, that Edward was affecting me, so I turn and glare at him.

"Is it you pissing me off?" I yell at him, he stays silent "WELL"

"yeah, but I am angry at Alice, not you. Please try and calm down Jasper" Edward begs, but I'm too angry to care.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I would be fine if YOU kept your temper under control" I yell at him.

"OK, Edward go back to the house, I'll bring Jasper in a moment, I think he needs a little space from your emotions" Bella orders "and you do need to get cleaned up".

"Will you be okay?" he asks her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry just go." Edward looks at me, I glare back so he just turns away and heads toward the house.

**Bella pov**

Once Edward has gone, I turn back to Jasper "Jasper" I say but he just glares at me, I think maybe he's had an emotion overload the last few days, when he doesn't answer me I continue "let it out Jasper, scream, shout, cry do whatever you need, just try not to cut yourself, I'll be a short distance away when you're ready to go back" I back into the trees, not going far, just out of his sight to give him the illusion of privacy. After a few minutes of silence, he finally breaks and starts screaming and shouting, I hear him pick up a small branch and start hitting a tree, after about ten minutes it all goes quiet so I decide to go back to him, what I find breaks my heart, he's sitting on the floor and leaning against a tree sobbing his heart out, I don't even think about what I'm doing I just go over to him and give him a hug. After a few minutes he pulls away "I just don't know what I'm feeling any more" he says quietly "if it's worse when I'm a vampire I don't think I'll be able to cope."

"Of course you will be able to cope Jasper" I say "you'll be able to cope because you're one of the strongest people I know" the burn in my throat is starting to get worse now, so I know I need to get him back to the house "lets get you back before Edward has a heart attack." I pick him up and run back to the house, when I get nearer though I can hear an argument going on, so when I get to the edge of the forest I put Jasper down.

"Bella?" Jasper questions "Are you thirsty cause my throat is really burning" I smile slightly

"Yes I am Jasper, but I'm not going hurt you, now can you do me a favour and wait here for a moment, there's an argument going on and I want to go and stop it before you go in there, okay?" I'm still a little worried about Jasper, he's really having trouble with his gift "I also think that when they've all calmed down, we need to have a family meeting" Jasper says nothing, he just nods his head slightly before sitting down and leaning on a tree.

**Emmett pov**

Edward and Alice had been standing yelling at each other for a while when Bella came storming in and yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP," the stunned silence that followed was almost comical.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" Alice said sweetly.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you decided to take it upon yourself to make sure that Edward and Jasper are not alone together, resulting in the fact that Jasper very nearly had an emotional breakdown in the forest, now unless you two can calm down, you both need to go out, so Jasper can come home" after Bella's finished Alice is looking a little ashamed and Edward is looking worried so I head out the door to find Jasper, I don't have to look far, he's sitting under a tree facing the house with tears running down his face, I go and sit in front of him "Jazz" I say softly

"Why am I such a fuck up Em" he whispers back "If I didn't have this stupid so called gift, there wouldn't be a problem, would there"

"Oh Jazz, you're not a fuck up, you are an amazing guy, you need to be to put up with my stupid brother" I really can't believe he thinks that "not only that but you are days away from getting married, that is an emotional time for anyone and the fact that you can feel everyone's emotions as well just makes it that bit harder for you" I pull him onto my lap and give him a hug "you must be special if my stupid brother spent decades as a virgin spouting crap like no sex before marriage, then you arrive and he can't keep it in his pants" with that last comment I get a little smile.

"But Em what if it's worse when I'm changed?"

"Then you and Edward will have to hide in a cabin, fucking each other for the rest of eternity" that gets a little laugh, everyone at the house seems to have calmed down so I stand up, still holding Jasper.

"Thanks Em, you always know what to say" he kisses me on the cheek "you're the best brother anyone could want" for the first time ever I'm lost for words.

**Jasper pov**

When we got back in the house the whole family was sitting quietly waiting for us,

"Bella called a family meeting" Esme says "If you two could take a seat" the second Emmett puts me down, I go sit on Edwards lap and I immediately feel calmer, I realise that it's because all I can feel is love.

"Now Bella what did you want to talk about?" Carlisle asks calmly.

"I want to talk about Jasper, but everyone needs to keep calm" Bella starts and I appreciate the keep calm bit, I don't think I could cope with everyone's emotions at the moment.

"Firstly Jasper and Edward did not decide to abstain, that was what Alice decided for them, they chose not to abstain because it wouldn't be fair on Jasper if he could feel everyone's lust and not have an outlet, secondly it's clear that at the moment if Jasper spends too much time around different people it tends to mess with his emotions a little"

"What she means is I go a little crazy and beat up trees" I say which gets weird looks from everyone,

"So what are you saying exactly?" Carlisle is looking at us

"Well this is a fairly emotional time for everyone, with the wedding coming up, so I think what would be a good idea, is for Jasper to stay close to one or two people rather than close to a different person every few hours" Bella suggests, I hadn't thought about that. "and we can work out the rest after the honeymoon"

"So what we need to do is keep our emotions as calm as possible and when there is other people around one of us stays close so he can focus on their emotions" Carlisle states.

The next thing I know, I'm being woke up by Edward "Jasper, sorry to wake you but you have to get ready to go"

"What?" I mumble I look at the clock, I've been asleep for about 5 hours

"You've been asleep for a while, Jasper" Edward murmurs "Alice has packed your stuff, you all need to head off soon"

"Do I have to go?" I murmur

"Yes I'm afraid you do, Angela's downstairs she just arrived and everyone else is out front getting sorted" I pout at Edward, I really don't want to leave him "Oh and I hope you don't mind but I cleaned you up" I wonder what he's talking about for a second then remember our little session in the forest earlier I also realise I am now in a maxi dress.

Edward gets off the bed and helps me up, before we head downstairs.

"Jasper I'm sorry for causing you stress" Alice is in front of me the second I get to the bottom of the stairs "I promise I won't interfere again".

"Apology accepted Alice" I reply "When are we leaving?"

"Now, so you need to say goodbye to Edward" she says and dances off to give us a moment alone.

"Well I guess this is goodbye till Friday" I say turning to Edward, he hands me my phone and kisses me.

"Yeah I guess" he replies "I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too, I love you so much Edward" I kiss him again

"I love you too, if you feel like you're getting overwhelmed phone me okay?" what, he's going hunting, I wouldn't want to disturb him. "We're not going hunting till tomorrow afternoon, so don't worry about interrupting anything"

"Okay, I'll phone you if I need to," I say "I'm going miss you so much" I'm nearly in tears now, fuck this isn't good.

"I'll miss you too," he whispers resting his forehead and I know if he could cry he would be. We stand there like that for a while until Rose comes in and pulls me away from Edward gently.

"Edward get control, you're making Jasper more upset" Rose scolds him before turning to me and wiping my tears "It's time to go Jasper" she starts pulling me towards the door so I turn to Edward and say bye again before turning away, when I get out on the porch though I get one hell of a shock.

"What are you guys doing here?"

**Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

**Jasper pov**

We arrived at what must be the most expensive hotel in Seattle a couple of hours ago, we have a couple of suites booked for us, I'm sharing with the Cullen's, Angela and Mom are sharing with the Quileutes. Esme and Alice have gone to meet my mum, leaving the rest of us to start getting ready for tonight, I've just found out we're all going to see the rocky horror picture show and I'm so excited, though a little nervous about dressing up. I've just got back to my room after having my legs and arms waxed, which hurt, a lot. I still can't believe that Alice persuaded Sam to let Emily come with us, and Jake and Paul, I'm looking forward to seeing them dressed up. When I get back to the room which is more of a suite I run a bath intending to relax after that torture session that Emily, Angela and I have just had to endure. Just as I sink into the hot water my phone rings, I reach over and grab my phone before looking at the screen, it's Edward.

"Hey, Edward"

"Jasper, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No, I'm just taking a bath" there was silence from Edward until he finally finds his voice

"You mean right this second you're wet and naked" he murmurs, oh I like where this is going.

"Yeah I am" I reply seductively "and I'm just playing with my nipples," I add as I run a hand up my chest and pinch a nipple causing me to gasp in pleasure.

I hear a small groan from Edward before he says "Imagine I'm in the bath behind you and its my hand stroking and pinching your nipples" oh god, I groan loudly not caring who can hear me.

"Yeah I can feel your erection against my back and I'm stroking your thighs and you kiss along my shoulder, then I move forward kneeling in front of you as I finger myself to prepare for your thick, ice cold cock"

"When you've finished preparing yourself, I grab your hips and bring you back on my lap, impaling you on my hard cock" oh god, fuck I start stroking myself fast.

"I start riding you hard and fast" I barely manage to say.

"I stroke your cock and with my other hand start playing with your nipples, my cock is hitting your prostate with every thrust!"

"Oh god I'm close"

"Come for me Jazz" and I do I spill my seed into the bathwater as I hear Edward yelling his own release. After I recover from my orgasm, I say goodbye to Edward promising to call him tomorrow, before getting out of the bath and wrapping myself in a bathrobe.

When I walk out of the bathroom I'm met with the stares of 2 wolves and a vampire, shit they would have heard everything.

"have fun in there?" Paul smirks at me.

"yeah I did actually, why? are you jealous?" I smile at him, he just gives me a creepy grin.

"We so need to get you drunk tonight," Paul says

"NO" Jake and Rose yell at the same time, thank god, I have no desire to drink alcohol ever again, thankfully further arguments are halted by the arrival of my mom.

"You all got your costumes for tonight?" Mom asks us all.

"Alice has them, she arranged everything" just as I said that Alice came in with several garment bags over her arm, she handed one to each of us.

"Hey why is mine so small?" Jake questioned, thankfully both the Cullen's and the wolves agreed to put their differences aside till after the wedding.

"Cause you're going as rocky, you only need small gold pants" Alice answered, then turned to Paul "You finally got your legs waxed then"

"Yeah he did" Jake laughs "Rose and I had to hold him down so the lady could finish, after one strip he screamed like a girl"

"Hey, that shit hurts" Paul moans

"I didn't even flinch when I had mine done" I brag, knowing that it will wind Paul up and I laugh when he scowls at me. "Oh poor Paul are we teasing you too much" I ask, when he nods I say "Well I would give you a hug but I'm scared I would hurt you" Everyone starts laughing when I say that, I must admit it feels nice to be the one doing the teasing for once.

"I'll get you back for that." Paul promises when everyone has stopped laughing.

"Okay now we all need to get ready, so I can do everyone's make-up when they're dressed" Alice announced "Angela and Emily already have their costumes, they are getting ready now" we all head to our own rooms to get ready.

When I'm dressed I look down at myself, I can't believe I'm going out like this wearing stockings and suspenders, I'm looking forward to seeing Jake as Rocky, when I check my phone I find I have a message from Edward _I hope ur having a gd time, love u and miss u E xx._Oh I miss him too. _just getting ready for the show, 2nite would b even better if u was with me. Love u & miss u2 J xx. _As I put my phone down Alice comes in, she's dressed as Columbia, she looks really good. "Wow Alice you look amazing"

"Thanks Jasper, ready to do your hair and make-up?"

"I think so, wait what are you doing to my hair?" she never mentioned doing my hair earlier

"I'm just going to tighten the curls a little and spray it so it stays in place" that's okay then, as long as she wasn't planning on doing too much. "However, you are going to have a lot of make-up on" my phone vibrates again.

_Where u going 2ite? Alice wouldn't tell me and wat u wearin? xx_**. **Alice frowns at me

_We're goin 2 c rocky horror, so we're dressed in stockings, suspenders etc, love u xx_**. **I put my phone back down and let Alice get to work, she won't let me look at my phone while she's working on me, and I pout at her but she just smiles and tells me to shut up. When she's finally finished she leads me to the mirror, and wow I look really different, my hair has tighter curls and the make-up makes me look completely different.

"Jasper turn round and look at me" Alice requests, when I turn round she takes a picture of me with my phone, "There we go, just sent that to Edward, now I'll give you your phone back for now, but I'm making sure you leave it here when we go out okay?"

"Fine" I mutter taking the phone from her.

"oh and no hiding in here till we leave either, if you're not out in five minutes I'm coming to get you" Alice adds as she walks out of the room,I have two messages from Edward the first he must have sent before getting the picture_ ur wearing stockings and suspenders? I wish I was there xx_**. **And the second one. _Fuck u look amazing, tell Alice I want u 2 keep the outfit, ur gorgeous xx__**.**_Wow, the thought of dressing up like this for Edward turns me on a little, so I text back _ok, but if u want me 2 dress up for u, u will have 2 dress up 4 me, Alice is making me leave my phone behind so I can't txt much more, xx_**. **Once I've finished texting Edward I go out of my room and find the others, knowing that Alice would definitely keep her promise.

**Edward pov**

I've been worrying about Jasper since he left for his hen night earlier today, when I get that photo of Jasper dressed up it turns me on a hell of a lot, I really need him to keep that outfit, but when he replies saying that I have to dress up for him I'm intrigued, what would he like? I have one fantasy but I don't think I'm going to share it with him, he'll probably think I'm weird. I'm not happy that Alice won't let him take his phone with him tonight, but I also know that Alice just wants him to have a great time.

_Ok, phone 2moro tho, just curious wat would u like me to wear? xx._As I have never been able read his mind I really have no idea what sort of fantasy he might have, I'm a little stunned that he has more than one though. _Well Capt Jack Sparrow and well lets just say have u seen an officer and a gentleman? Omfg. I'll tell u the others anotha day. Gotta go now or Alice 'll kill me, call ya 2moro. Love ya loads xx._Shortly after I'd replied to him I thought about where I would find the essentials needed, to dress up for jasper when Alice text me _already got em all, and the one u dont no yet, & don't worry bro, i'll look after him._I'm happy that Alice will look after him, I know Rosalie will too, she's really taken to him just lately, I figure I better head back home after spending the last few hours alone in the meadow, I know Eleazar should be arriving soon, I really need to talk to him about Jaspers empathy gift.

When I approach the house I can hear that Eleazar has already arrived.

"Hey Eleazar, sorry I wasn't here when you arrived" I say as I run in the door.

"Hello Edward, don't worry about it, I have only just arrived myself" Eleazar replies "Carlisle was telling me that you would like to discuss something about your Jasper with me later?" He enquires.

"Yes please, I would appreciate your input on the situation, it would appear that he has a gift," I say leaving it vague for now, Eleazar has only just arrived we don't need to be having a serious discussion already.

"Okay, we'll talk about it later, I'm looking forward to meeting him" Eleazar smiles. I can't wait to tell him everything about Jasper. Eleazar decides to go hunting as he wants to meet Jasper as soon as he gets back from Seattle tomorrow. I play my piano for a while until Emmett makes me and Bella play video games with him while Carlisle hides in his office.

Eleazar arrives back just after nightfall and after cleaning up, he comes and finds us, ready to talk about Jasper. Carlisle, Bella and I explain Jaspers empathic gift the best we can.

"He can feel the emotions now, while he's still human?" he asks and we all nod "and you can't hear his thoughts at all?"

"No" I reply a little impatient, as Eleazar spent decades in the Volturi he has become very skilled at blocking his thoughts.

"firstly, I can't tell you specifically because I haven't met Jasper yet, but when I do I will know more but a few things have me intrigued" Eleazar starts "firstly I have never known an empathic ability to show itself while the individual is still human and secondly I've never found one that has some sort of mental shield before either"

"So you've met empaths before?" Carlisle questions.

"Yes I have" Eleazar confirms "Being a member of the guard for so long I have encountered many empaths before but none that can't have their thoughts read, there is a negative aspect to this though"

"What?" I ask a little worried.

"Every single empath I have ever encountered has had to be destroyed"

"What? Why?" I am outright panicking now, what could be wrong with my Jasper.

"The empathic gift overpowers them, they can't stop the emotions affecting them, and they go insane."

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Discalimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing**

Chapter 19

**Jasper pov**

I'm woken up to the sound of my phone ringing, it's Edward.

"Morning" I say sleepily

"Morning gorgeous, did I wake you?" Edward asks

"Yeah, but it is well past the time I should be up" I know this for a fact as I didn't go to bed till 5 this morning.

"Did you have a good time last night?" he asks

"Yeah it was amazing, everyone dressed up, and the show was so amazing and we ended up in a pub afterwards, Alice had fake ID for us all so we got a little drunk, then we got back to the hotel and ended up watching some films," I finish

"Well I'm glad you had fun" he chuckles then pauses "I'm going hunting shortly with Bella, Emmett and Carlisle, Eleazar's here but he wants to talk to you about your empathy gift" the tone of his voice changes as he says about my gift, he sounds worried.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I ask, trying not to get too worried Edward does tend to overreact at times.

"Nothing is wrong Jasper, just listen to Eleazar okay?" he asks

"Okay" I promise, "will he be able to tell me why you can't hear my thoughts" I've always wondered why Edward has never been able to hear me.

"Yeah me might be able to, look I've gotta go, Emmett is bugging me, I'll see you tomorrow" Edward sound a little irritated, but then when Emmett wants something he can be a little overbearing.

"Okay see you tomorrow, Love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye" After I hang up I get out of bed, when I see myself in the mirror my hair is a mess and I have make-up all over my face. I grab a quick shower, making sure I get rid of all the traces of make-up, when I get back to my room I see Alice has been in and laid an outfit out for me to wear on my bed. Alice has given me a short denim skirt to wear with a pink top and cardigan thing. When I'm dressed I head out into the suite to find the others, Alice, Esme and Rose are sitting talking to 4 beautiful women that I've never seen before, these must be the girls from the Denali coven, I wonder where everyone else is.

"Morning Jasper" Esme says getting up and giving me a hug "your mom, Emily, Angela and the two wolves have all gone for a little pampering" she clarifies as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Morning Esme" I mumble back returning the hug, and feeling a little shy, as I know for a fact that one of these women is Tanya, the one who was after Edward.

Esme pulls me forward slightly "Jasper, this is Tanya" Esme says indicating to the woman with the long strawberry blonde hair, I smile at Tanya and she just scowls back, I get the distinct impression that she doesn't like me. Esme introduces me to the rest, Carmen who is Eleazar's mate, and Tanya's other sisters Irina and Kate. The other girls greet me with a smile and are soon chatting away like they've known me for years, however while Tanya is participating in the conversation she has not spoken to me at all. After a while I excuse myself and head back to my room to pack my few bits, Rose joins me a few minutes later.

"Hey" she says quietly "I told the others I was going to help you" she sits on the bed and looks at me "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I really don't want to have this conversation now, knowing all the others can hear.

"I'll tell you later okay Rose," I plead

"OK, one more thing, do you want a hug? You looked a little overwhelmed in there and I thought maybe everyone's emotions were too much for you"

"Yeah they were a little bit overpowering, but I'm trying not to focus on them too much cause I know everyone will be over emotional tomorrow" I say as I hug her, we stay like that for a while, till Alice comes and tells us we'll be leaving shortly. Rose quickly packs the rest of my stuff while I lay on the bed watching her, when we head back to the others only Alice is waiting.

"Esme is driving Angela and your mom back, she's going to have to stay in the speed limit and stop for breaks so we will be back before them so you can talk with Eleazar, and the Denali's are going together too, it's just us in the car" Alice says, she must have seen what I was going to ask.

Once we're in the car and headed away from Seattle Rose turns to me "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Tanya" I say "I don't think she likes me". Both Alice and Rose stay silent for a moment

"What makes you think that?" Alice finally asks.

"It's just this feeling I get from her," I say not knowing how else to describe it.

"Something you're feeling from her, or just the way she's making you feel?" Alice asks again.

"I dunno, maybe a bit of both"

"you know she wanted Edward for herself right?" Rose asks, when I nod she carries on "Well it's probably just jealousy you're picking up, but if it makes you feel better we won't leave you alone with her okay?"

"Okay" I feel a little happier after Rose's promise.

"Why don't you sleep for a while, I'm sure you didn't get nearly enough last night, I'll wake you when we get home."

**Eleazar pov**

After what both Edward and Carlisle had said about Jasper last night I was looking forward to meeting him. I know I said a few things' to upset Edward last night but I'm hoping that after meeting with Jasper I will have some good news for them all.

**Flashback**

"What?" Edward asked sounding a little worried.

"Every single empath I have ever encountered has had to be destroyed," I say hesitantly

"What? Why?" I can tell he's starting to panic so I know that the next statement won't help matters

"The empathic gift overpowers them, they can't stop the emotions affecting them, and they go insane" I tell them all, after the words leave my mouth Edward starts panicking, it takes nearly an hour for us all to calm him down enough for me to continue. When he's finally calm enough I carry on "However, I believe that Jasper may be different, I will only know for certain though after I have met him."

"Different how?" Carlisle enquires

"Well for one I have never met an empath who can't have their mind penetrated by a mind reader and as I mentioned earlier I've never known the gift to show itself before the change before"

"So when he's changed into a vampire, he could end up insane?" Emmett says, he's been fairly quiet through the whole conversation.

"Yes, but I'd have to meet him first before I can say any of this with certainty."

"When you meet Jasper, maybe you should leave out the whole insanity bit, we don't want to worry him, what do you think Edward?" Carlisle asks.

Edward stays silent for a few minutes, he appears to be having an internal debate until he finally says "No, I think you should tell him everything, for one I promised that I wouldn't keep anything from him again and secondly he needs to know these details because it is ultimately his decision about being changed"

**End flashback**

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the arrival of the girls from my coven, they all look fairly happy except for Tanya who looks mad, seconds later Rose and Alice walk in with a very sleepy human who I can only assume is Jasper. I must say Jasper isn't quite what I expected, I may be straight but I can see he's gorgeous, he has a very feminine build though, he will rival Rosalie's beauty if he becomes one of us. He briefly glances at Tanya before coming over and stopping in front of me.

"You must be Eleazar?" he asks quietly

"indeed I am" I reply, I think I'm half in love with him myself.

"So you can help with my stupid emotions?" he asks before adding "Because they're making me freaky"

"What makes you freaky is the fact that you are a cross dressing queer" Tanya snidely remarks I hear snarls from Rose and Alice, but find myself more focused on Jasper who is close to tears, I immediately feel angry at Tanya for being so nasty and am surprised when Jasper turns to Tanya.

"What is your problem Bitch?" he almost growls at her, wow an emotion change that quick, I can only guess that my emotions effected his.

"You're my problem, you waltz into Forks and steal my man" Tanya stands up and immediately the rest of the girls are between her and Jasper, he brings out the protectiveness in us all.

"Firstly Tanya, you were never his type, you don't have the right equipment and secondly you're just a bitter harpy who doesn't like the fact that you can't get your claws into MY MAN" he yells at her, oh dear I didn't realise that we could effect his emotions that easily, he's going to be a very powerful empath. Tanya takes a step towards him and all the girls growl, she suddenly turns and runs out of the door.

It takes a while for everyone to calm down especially as Jasper can't believe he just picked a fight with a vampire he barely knows, before we can have a discussion about Jasper's gift, Alice phones Esme and asks her to delay them a little, she tells us that after they've dropped off someone called Angela, her and Jaspers mom are gonna go for a meal, to get to know each other better as they are practically family now.

"Okay firstly" I finally start "I'm going to tell you what I told the guys last night, I have known several empaths in the past, and all of them have had to be destroyed"

"What? why?" Jasper asks and Rose comes to sit with him, putting her arms around him.

"Because the emotions they feel have sent them mad" I pause for a second before continuing "but you are clearly very different, I noticed that the second you walked in the door" Everyone is listening intently to what I say, I even know that Tanya is listening from the forest.

"Different how?" Jasper finally asks

"Well you are clearly an empath, but you seem to have some sort of built in protection, not a shield like Bella, but something that protects your mind"

"protects my mind?" oh Jasper looks so cute when he's confused.

"Well" I start again "your brain has built in protection, to stop you from going mad from all the emotions you would feel, eventually it should help you to block out other peoples emotions" I explain "However while you're still human you are going to find it nearly impossible to stop others emotions affecting you"

"Oh right" he says "So if I'm turned there's a chance I could go mad" oh dear Jasper looks a little worried "and if I stay human other emotions will affect me for the rest of my life"

"No, you wouldn't go mad, you have protection" I clarify "however it is still your choice whether you become one of us or not, but I'm thinking that once you decide maybe Alice could see something" it would make sense that if he decided one way or the other that Alice would be able to see how the decision turned out.

Everyone stays silent after this, they all seem to be waiting for Jasper to make his decision, except Tanya who has now run off. Alice suddenly gasps, I see her vacant expression and know she's having a vision.

"It'll be fine" she squeals "I see Jasper with gold eyes and going to school with us" Everyone sighs and the tension seems to leave the room with that statement from Alice, even Jasper looks relieved.

"Yeah I definitely want to be turned, I want to spend forever with Edward" Jasper finally says.

"okay, now Edward asked me to get you to call him, after you had made your decision" I tell Jasper and he disappears out of the room to do so, I imagine that he wants the illusion of privacy.

**Jasper pov**

To be completely honest the whole empath insanity thing freaked me out a little, but after Eleazar stated that I wouldn't go mad I felt a little better, there is still nothing I want more than to spend an eternity with my man. After I decide and Alice confirms that all will be okay, I head out of the room to call Edward.

"Hey are you okay?" Edward asks as soon as he answers the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, mostly" I honestly reply

"Did you talk to Eleazar about everything?" he asks and I know that there is part of him hoping that I don't want to become a vampire any more.

"Yes I did, and I've decided I still want to change" I say, he goes quiet for a while.

"Are you sure?" he asks finally

"I'm positive, and Alice had a vision that everything would be fine" I say, hoping that Alice's vision will stop him from panicking.

"Alice had a vision, that's good I guess, I'll be honest though Jasper I was hoping you was going to change your mind" Edward says

"NO" I almost yell back at him "I've made my decision and if you don't respect that then you don't respect me"

"Okay Jasper calm down" Edward begs, he almost pleads with me.

"NO" I yell back "If you don't love me enough to respect what I want, then don't bother marrying me tomorrow" with that I hang up and throw my phone across the room. It upsets me that he doesn't want me forever. I slowly start to calm down though and it isn't until someone makes a noise behind me that I turn around to see Eleazar standing behind me.

"I've sent the others out, they were affecting your emotions a little bit as they are all still angry with Tanya, I think it's why you might have yelled at Edward." He says

"Okay thanks" I reply and pause as I think about what he just said "I'm lost Eleazar, if you're right I just yelled at my fiancée because of everyone else"

"Phone him back in a minute, he'll understand" he pauses for a brief second "I'll have a word with him too, I think after watching you being affected by anger earlier and the emotions now, that it shouldn't be left too long till you're changed"

"Because I act like I'm bi polar?" I ask him, he chuckles when I say that.

"Not only that, but I think your mental protection will actively start helping more when you're a vampire, it's pretty much dormant now but the fact that it is there enough for Edward to not hear your thoughts is a good sign" oh.

"Right, okay thanks for explaining it" I say, he barely knows me and he's being so helpful.

"Your welcome, now the others will be back when they've calmed down a little and I've been told your mother will be here soon so I'll leave you to make your peace with Edward" he says before leaving the room.

Thankfully Edward is understanding when I phone him and apologise, he promises me he'll be there tomorrow and that he will change me, and I tell him that Eleazar wants to talk to him. After I get off the phone I stay in my room for a while, wanting to be alone knowing that after tomorrow I get to spend the rest of my existence with the man of my dreams.

**Ok this story is nearly finished now, only the wedding left**

**so Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

Chapter 20

**Jasper POV**

This morning I woke up to Esme bringing me breakfast in bed, then it dawns on me I'm getting married today, I really can't wait.

"Morning Jasper, how are you feeling today?" Esme enquires

"Morning Esme" I reply "I'm feeling okay, can't wait to marry Edward" Esme smiles at this and places the breakfast tray in front of me, pancakes, my favourite "thanks for the breakfast".

"You're welcome dear, your Mom asked who you had got to walk you down the aisle now Phil can't make it" shit, I had forgotten about that, and then it comes to me, Jake.

"It's okay Esme I'll phone Jake and ask if he can do it, I'm going to need someone who will help me keep calm"

"Okay. I'll let your Mom know; now I'm afraid you're confined to this room for now, with wedding preparations and all, so Alice has a pile of DVD's over there for you to watch, so just try to relax okay?"

"Yeah okay Esme" I reply before tucking into my breakfast, she smiles at me and quietly leaves the room. When I've finished breakfast I phone Jake who agrees to walk me down the aisle, He asks what time to come round I say I'll get one of the girls to let him know, then shout down to them, after that's all sorted I see what DVD's Alice has left for me, several Johnny Depp films are there, I quickly decide on the Libertine, it's a little naughty but a good film, I also decide to stay in my night wear until I have to get ready. I'm just getting settled back in bed to watch my film when there is a light tap on my door.

"Come in" I call

"Hey Jasper, do you mind if I join you, I'm just getting in the girls way down there" Eleazar says.

"Yeah sure, I'm just about to watch the Libertine, have you ever seen it?" I ask and he shakes his head no, I tell him to get comfortable on the bed and we watch the film, during the film I'm sure I feel little waves of lust coming from Eleazar, he either has a crush on Johnny Depp or on me. Esme brings my lunch up at midday, and informs me that they are keeping my Mom away from me as she is a little over emotional and Alice sees her affecting my emotions too much. After the Libertine, Eleazar lets me choose the next film too, I decide on step up, and after that we watch Mary Poppins, through both films I feel slight desire coming from Eleazar so I come to the conclusion that he must have a little crush on me, which I find quite amusing. I almost burst out laughing when I come out of the bathroom though as he is openly staring at me, I clear my throat a couple of times and wink at him when he realises I've caught him staring, I then feel mild embarrassment coming from him.

"You okay Eleazar?" I smirk at him.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine" he stutters, wow I actually made a vampire stutter, that makes me burst into laughter, once I calm down a little I see Eleazar frowning at me, so I go over and sit on the bed next to him.

"Sorry, but I've never heard a vampire stutter before" I say grinning at him, he continues to frown though, so I decide to have a little more fun "Sorry if I upset you" I say then proceed to kiss him on the cheek after which I feel a mix of desire and embarrassment.

I then hop off the bed and ask him which film he wants to watch next but Alice comes bounding in and informs me I have to go shower before turning to Eleazar and telling him Carmen wants him, I've never seen a vampire disappear so quickly before.

I grin at Alice when he's gone "How much longer till Edward gets back?" I ask, I just want to see him again.

"He should be back in an hour or so" Alice informs "but you're not going to see or speak to him until you're getting married" hmm, she's no fun.

"Okay, I promise not to see him" and I do mean it cause I know in a few hours I'll be tying myself to him for eternity. "But I want Jake to come up as soon as he gets here"

"You're not going to use him to get round my visions are you?" She asks arching an eyebrow at me

"No Alice I'm not, Jake is like a brother to me, I just want to spend a little time with him"

"Okay, well he will be here in about an hour, now go shower" she sends me into the bathroom and as I lock the door she yelled through "You have 15 minutes, if you're not out by then I'm going to come in and drag you out".

I'm in and out of the shower with five minutes to spare, I wrap myself in a robe and go back into the bedroom, where Alice starts doing my hair, which takes a fairly long time, by the time she has finished my hair is in tight curls with little flowers weaved throughout. Just as Alice starts doing my make-up, which I apparently need, the bedroom door opens and Jake comes in.

"Hey" I smile at him "thanks so much for doing this for me"

"No problem, I'm over the moon that you would ask me to do this for you" he smiles at me before turning to Alice "Alright pixie, you got those photos done yet? Dad don't believe that Paul was dressed up like a girl"

"Not yet pup, I'll get them sorted in a couple of days, then I'll give you a set" Alice replies, I'm amazed at how well Jake gets on with her now, they're not friends and I know they never will be but they seem to have called a truce and are acting at least civil towards each other.

"Hey Jake, you know this empathy gift I'm supposed to have, that I told you about?" I say and Alice frowns at me, I'm supposed to be keeping still

"Yeah, what about it?" he replies

"Well as well as walking me down the aisle I need you to stay as calm as possible so I can focus on your emotions, and not go mad as everyone else's emotions hit me"

"Okay I'll try my very best, now you better stop talking or Alice will kick me out" Jake jokes.

Once my make-up is mostly finished, or so Alice says anyway she hands me a small bag which has my underwear in it and sends me into the bathroom to put them on, they were white and very, very lacy, they leave little to the imagination. When I'm done I put the bathrobe back on and go back into the bedroom where Alice is getting my dress out of the bag, Jake has disappeared.

"He's gone to get dressed" Alice states "when he's dressed he's going downstairs to help with guests, your Mom's coming up shortly to see you and finally Edward is back and getting ready as we speak" I smile as soon as I hear that Edward is back. "Now we have to get you in your dress, I'm going to close my eyes while you pull it on, then I'll zip it up for you" She lays the dress on the bed and closes her eyes, I take the bathrobe off and quickly pull the dress on.

"Okay Alice" I say and I feel her zipping me up, the dress is beautiful, sort of old fashioned but at the same time modern, the bodice section is a halter-neck with lace and beading with a ruffled skirt that has a slit up to mid-thigh.

"Oh Darling you look beautiful" my Mom gushes from the doorway before walking over and hugging me "How are you feeling?" she asks me

"I'm feeling great, I can't wait to marry Edward" I say and I really do mean it

"No cold feet?" mum queries

"Nope" I smile "I just want to spend forever with Edward".

"That and the fact that he's probably planning on jumping Edward the second the ceremony is over" Alice adds, mom laughs at that but I feel embarrassed.

"Alice, Mom doesn't need to know about my sex life" I whine.

"So there is something to know about then" Mom laughs, I'm sure my face is bright red at this point. "Anyway, I better get downstairs and find my seat, see you in a little bit"

"Okay Mom" I reply and she disappears out of the door, I turn back to Alice who now has an open shoe box in her hands, the shoes are gorgeous, a little high but Edward can protect me if I go to fall. Once I'm sorted Alice disappears and comes back with a pale blue garter.

"This is mine you can borrow it, it's old borrowed and blue, you only need your something new now and Esme has that, now I'm going to head downstairs now to make sure everyone is organised, Esme will be in shortly" I wait in silence, not even daring to sit down in case I damage the bed, a few minutes later Esme appears in the doorway holding a small box in her hands.

"Hey Jasper, We all have this for you" she says handing me the box "I hope you like it".

I open the box and it brings tears to my eyes, there nestled in the blue satin is my very own Cullen crest, it's a choker similar to Alice's and it is lovely, for the first time I truly realise how much they all love me.

"Thank you Esme, this means so much to me, can you help me put it on please" she takes it out of my hand and puts it on me, fixing it around my neck. When she's finished I give her a hug murmuring thanks in her ear again.

"Esme" Jake's deep voice makes me jump "Alice says for you to head down, it's time" Esme gives me another quick hug and disappears down the stairs, Jake holds his arm out to me "Are you ready?".

"Yes" I take his arm and he leads me downstairs, the whole house is decorated with vases of lilies, roses and every other flower possible all in white and pale pastel colours, there are bowls full of floating candles, it looks truly amazing. Jake leads me to the back door, everyone has taken to their seats under a large gazebo that has flowers weaves all round it, with white fairy lights sparkling in between them, and White linen is laid on the ground to create an aisle, with more lights down each edge. Edward is waiting for me under an arch covered with Rose's. As Rosalie starts to play the music I forget about everything else except walking down towards the man I love. When we reach Edward, he holds out his hand, Jakes places my hand in Edwards, the whole ceremony passes in a blur except for the vows, we wrote our own and they are truly heart-warming and finally I hear You may now kiss your partner" and my lips find Edwards, I fell his arms slide round me, it's not until I feel the wetness on my cheeks that I realise I'm crying tears of joy, I'm married I get to spent the rest of eternity with my man. When we finally break apart and walk back down the aisle hand in hand, everyone is standing, I see my Mom in tears, and for the first time I start to feel a little overwhelmed by all the emotions.

A/N2: It's a little short but I decided to split this chapter in two, next week will be the final chapter but I am planning on writing a sequel about the honeymoon.

**Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing**

Chapter 21

**Edward pov**

I can't believe I'm finally married to the most amazing guy in the world. I get a little worried though when just after the service Jasper turns to me and tells me that the emotions are overwhelming him a little, I just try to keep calm and send waves of love at him, the rest of the family who are nearby do the same thing, and it does help Jasper regain control of his emotions. I had to fight to keep myself calm though when I find that Mike is at the wedding, but Jasper tells me to leave it be, they bumped into him last night and Jasper yelled at him, I'll have to find out more about that later. After we have our first dance as a married couple Jasper asks me if we can go somewhere quiet for a while, thinking that the emotions are affecting him I take him upstairs, but as soon as I shut my bedroom door he literally attacks me.

"We've been apart way too long" he mutters as he kisses along my jaw, I push him up against the wall and slide my hand through the slit in his dress and start stroking his thigh, Jasper moans loudly as I slide my hand up and grip him through his underwear, he starts to palm me through my trousers until we hear someone clear their throat very loudly. We both turn towards the door and find Charlie standing there, Jasper hides his face in my neck as he is overcome by embarrassment.

"Alice asked me to pop up and see if Jasper was alright, she said he was a little emotional earlier" Charlie stares at the floor as he's talking; I think he's just as embarrassed as us.

"Okay, Jaspers fine now, tell Alice we'll be down in a minute" I tell him, Charlie goes to turn and then hesitated in the doorway, I focus on his thoughts and he's debating whether to suggest that I go down now with him and give Jasper chance to calm down, he decides against it in the end and disappears downstairs.

"I can't believe Charlie walked in on us," Jasper mumbles as I rub circles on the small of his back.

"could have been a lot worse" I reply "At least we still had our clothes on" I continue to rub his back until I can feel him relax slightly, "we better go back down before Alice sends someone else up," I have to smile when I hear a small groan of annoyance from Jasper.

"We're married now, she should just let us be" he replies but then adds "Do I look okay?"

He looks absolutely stunning and I tell him so, then we head back downstairs when I hear Alice starting to threaten us, she promises to send Eleazar up next time, no way in hell is that going to happen even though I find the his crush on Jasper a little amusing, as does his mate Carmen. I wonder if Jasper has any idea about it. We get ambushed as soon as we get back downstairs, Carlisle drags Jasper to dance, and Renee asks to dance with me, the next hour passes in a blur and I barely see my new husband as he is inundated with requests to dance by nearly every guy here.

**Jasper pov**

I was completely mortified when Charlie walked in on us, I can't believe Alice sent him up; I really need to get her back for that. When we go back downstairs though I get dragged off to dance by Carlisle, I spent the next hour or so dancing with nearly every guy here, after Carlisle was Charlie, Jake, Emmett, Sam, Ben, and Paul, I also dance with Bella, Emily, Rose, Esme and my Mom. After dancing with Mom I start to look for Edward but come face to face with Mike "May I have this dance?" he asks nervously, wow last night really must of have had an impact on him, I'm too shocked to speak so I just nod my head and he leads me onto the dance-floor.

"I'm sorry for my appalling behaviour," Mike starts

"Forget about it," I say "it's in the past"

"Yes but I feel I should apolo..."

"Mike, I don't need to hear it" I say again "but if you feel the need to apologise, say it to my husband, he is pretty pissed that you upset me" I feel guilt coming from Mike when I say that and when the song ends he says he's going to find my husband, I see Eleazar sitting with Carmen so I go over.

"Hey Carmen, do you mind if I borrow your husband for a while, he has to be one of the only guys I haven't danced with yet" Carmen smirks at me when I ask, she must know about Eleazar's little crush.

"Sure Honey, and congratulations on getting married" She gets up and hugs me "If you're going to dance with my husband I'm going to track yours down and dance with him" and she disappears into the crowd. A slow dance starts and I hold my hand out to Eleazar, who takes my hand, then leads me onto the dance floor.

"Eleazar I wanted to say thank you for keeping me company this morning, and for clarifying my gift a little" I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, and I feel a surge of lust from Eleazar and when I look at him I get the impression that if he could blush, he would be.

"You're welcome Jasper, I spoke to Edward earlier also about changing you, but I think you'll have to sit down at some point and have a proper discussion with him." he says to me.

"Okay Thanks" we dance in silence for the rest of the song and I can feel the emotions of the people around me really starting to affect me and at first I only feel a little light headed then I start to feel a little dizzy, when the song has finished I say to Eleazar "can you tell Edward I've gone to lay down on his bed, all the emotions are starting to make me feel a little dizzy," when I turn away from him I stumble a little.

"No," he starts "I'll take you upstairs, then find Edward, you don't look like you can hold yourself up" I feel him leading me through the house, until suddenly my dizziness becomes worse and my whole world goes dark.

**Carlisle pov**

I go running into the house when I hear Edward call me and I find him in his room with Eleazar and an unconscious Jasper.

"What happened?" I rush over to Jasper and start checking his vitals.

"He said that the emotions were getting to him and he felt dizzy, I was helping him upstairs when he suddenly just collapsed" Eleazar says, and Edward is just panicking.

"Edward, calm down, he's fine, I think today and everyone's emotions just overwhelmed him a little, I mean weddings are very emotional events" I say then add "Edward you're going to have to calm yourself down, Jasper doesn't need to feel your panic when he comes round." Edward does look like he's trying to calm himself down.

We all hear a slight moan from the bed as Jasper starts to come round, Edward is immediately at his husband's side.

"Jasper can you hear me" he says while stroking his face, and Jasper opens his eyes and looks up at Edward, for the first time I can truly see the amount of love between them, it's staggering.

"What happened?" Jasper asks quietly and tries to sit up, but Edward gently pushes him back down.

"You told Eleazar that the emotions were getting too much and you felt dizzy, then as he was helping you upstairs you just passed out" Edward says quietly "You worried me"

"You had no need to worry Edward, I'm fine, in fact I'm better than fine or I will be when everyone stops cock blocking us" Jasper says and with that I know Jasper will be fine.

"Jasper" Edward says shocked "You scared the hell out of me and all you can think about is sex"

"Well I'm married to the sexiest man in the world, I'd be a little worried if all I could think about was housework"

"Oh I wish I could read your mind when you say things like that" Edward says

"Well I could show you if you want" I hear Jasper say as he grabs the front of Edward's shirt and pulls Edward down towards himself, Eleazar and myself quietly leave the room after that.

"Wow, are they really going to have sex now?" Eleazar asks as we walk down the stairs

"Yeah, I'm a little scared that they are gonna be worse than Rose and Emmett when Jasper is one of us" I say.

"The nymphos are off again," Emmett announces a little too loudly as we get downstairs, several people turn and look.

"Emmett" Esme scolds "Don't talk about your brothers like that".

**Edward pov**

Oh god I can't believe we just had sex in a house full of people, with about half of them being vampires and wolves, they would've heard everything.

"Hey, you should probably get dressed if we're going back downstairs" Jasper remarks as he pulls his dress up "Can you zip me up please?" I zip him up and he turns round "Do I look okay?" he looks gorgeous, although he looks like he's been thoroughly fucked.

"You look gorgeous as always, and you look thoroughly fucked" I murmur kissing his neck again.

"Well I'm a newly-wed I should look thoroughly fucked, now get dressed" he orders me. I hurriedly pull on my clothes, before Jasper starts pulling me towards the door.

"Are you going to be okay down there?" I question, I don't want him passing out again

"I'll be fine, as long as you stay close by" he replies looking at me and I can't resist kissing him. When we get back downstairs Jasper gets asked if he's okay by the few people that saw him pass out. He reassures everyone he's fine.

"Not only do you to have loud sex when we have a house full but you're also planning on joining the mile high club" Alice demands "I can't believe it, even Rose and Emmett managed to wait longer than that when they got married,"

"Alice piss off, we're married and if we want to have sex, we will have sex, maybe you need to remove the stick from your ass and get laid" Jasper blurts out and everyone's jaws drop, even Alice is stunned that he just said that.

Jasper and I spent the rest of the evening close to each other, with most of the vampires and wolves smirking at us, when Alice comes to get us to let us know it's time to get ready to leave both Jasper and I are a little relieved because we just want to be alone.

Once we've changed and everyone has hugged us goodbye we get into the car and pull off.

"Edward I've been thinking" Jasper starts, I look at him in concern "I've decided that I'm going to start using that car you bought me"

"Really" I'm a little stunned I never thought he'd give up his old truck

"Yes, I promised I'd accept it as a wedding present from you, and not only that but I thought maybe I could give my truck to Emily" wow that is actually really thoughtful.

"Ok, do you want me to get Alice to sort it out?" and he nods in reply

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Jasper asks

"Nope" I reply "you'll just have to wait till we get there to find out."

**Please read and review**

**A/N: so there we have it, the end of this story, I am writing a sequel though all about the honeymoon, you can find it on my profile or on this link ** s/6435558/1/


End file.
